Son of The Time Lord
by demon19027
Summary: Fresh from his latest regeneration The Doctor and Rose arrive in Godric's Hollow where they find the youngest and newest member of the Tardis crew.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow, Halloween** 1981

Appearing in her usual fashion the Tardis materialized in front of what used to be the Potter cottage. Stepping out of the blue police box was The Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler, who examined the ruins with a bit of confusion.

"Where are we Doctor?" asked Rose

"Somewhere I hoped I wouldn't have to visit" said The Doctor, rushing into the house he stopped to kneel next to the dead body of James Potter. _Ah James, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner._ The sound of a baby's cry directed the Time Lord's attention to the upper floor, where he found the nursery and the fallen form of Lily Potter and her baby crying in his crib.

"Doctor" Rose called sadly, realizing the couple must've been friends of his.

"Better get back to the Tardis, yeah?" asked The Doctor, walking over to the crib he picked up the crying child and collected a fob watch out of Lily's hand, and began to journey back to the Tardis.

"Doctor, just what are you going to do with a baby? And who were those people?"

"They're names were James and Lily Potter" said The Doctor, placing the baby in a crib the Tardis provided in the console room. "And this is Harry."

Taking a closer look at the child Rose could see Harry had messy black hair, and bright emerald green eyes but as she looked into the boy's eyes she could swear she felt something familiar in him.

"You're probably noticing traces of the Time Vortex in him" said The Doctor, drawing Rose's attention away from the now sleeping baby.

"How can he have something like that inside him?" Rose questioned, remembering The Doctor's own recent experience in absorbing the energy of the vortex.

"Well that's because Harry was conceived and born on the Tardis" the Time Lord explained, much to Rose's shock.

"So…you and his parents traveled together?" she asked, hoping she wasn't just staring at The Doctor's love child.

"Yep, long before I met you. It was my fourth regeneration…well part of my third most of my fourth. The Tardis picked up on a Carrionite and since those aren't supposed to be around anymore I got curious, you know me can't help but checkout something that shouldn't exist."

"But of course" Rose said in agreement.

"Anyway the Carrionite signal led me to Lily Evans; that was her name before she married."

"So I gathered Doctor, please continue."

"Right, anyway long story we did a bit of world saving we did and I offered Lily the chance to travel with me for a bit. I admit she became like a daughter to me."

"So what happened next?" Rose prompted, her growing jealousy of not being the first woman to travel with the Doctor disappearing as he stated his platonic relationship with Lily.

"Well she eventually returned to finish her education at Hogwarts, and I was invited to her wedding to James Potter. I always found that funny since she used to say how much she hated him but I guess he won her over. Anyway after the ceremony she asked for one last trip in the Tardis for old time's sake and eventually Harry came about. Being conceived in the Time Vortex, he inherited Time Lord DNA so I gave his parents a Chameleon Arch (the fob watch) to seal it when I returned them home. I'm guessing the Tardis brought us here because she felt Harry's Time Lord essence being released."

"So he's part Time Lord?"

"Yep" The Doctor confirmed. "Well to be more specific he's half Time Lord, half Human, with some Carrionite for flavor. Yep Harry James Potter, one of a kind no other person like him in all of existence."

"Except you" Rose countered, earning a shocked look from The Doctor. "Come on, you said it yourself, he's part Time Lord. He's got to learn somewhere, why not from you?"

"Well Lily did name his godfather" The Time Lord admitted.

"See, I doubt she intended to hide what he was forever." But The Doctor wasn't sold on the idea just yet.

"Rose, you know how dangerous things can get."

"And like you told my mum, the dangers just the in between parts." At that moment the Time Rotor flashed indicating the Tardis was siding with Rose in this argument. She'd enjoyed Lily's company and felt that Harry was as much her child as he was Lily's.

"But I haven't been responsible for a child for so long" pain flashed in The Doctor's eyes as he remembered the family he once had long ago.

"Hey, you're not alone anymore" Rose said gently, taking his hand in her own. "I know he's not the genuine article and I don't even know what a Carrionite is. But Harry is basically the closest thing to a Time Lord in existence and he just lost his family too, I think you'd be good for each other."

"Alright" The Doctor smiled, accepting his new role. "But don't think you'll get out of helping me Rose Tyler!"

"What you want to play house?" the blonde laughed.

"Oh yes" The Time Lord replied cheekily. "Now first we best get some supplies for Harry."

"Right we can ask my mum for some advice, since I doubt you've looked after human babies before Doctor." As the Time Lord set the coordinates for their next destination, Sirius Black a longtime friend to James Potter arrived just in time to see the Tardis blink out of existence as it slipped into the Time Vortex.

"Well Prongslet, guess we won't be seeing you for a while" Sirius sighed sadly, having already seen the destruction of the Potter's cottage he knew there was only one reason for The Doctor to have been there. As he walked away from the sight of his best friend's murder Sirius couldn't help but muse over the stories Lily told of The Doctor and his adventures and one thing was for certain, should Harry return he wasn't going to be like anything the wizarding world would expect.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	2. New Earth part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

 **Powell Estate, Year: 2006**

Deciding to go with Rose's suggestion to ask Jackie for some advice on what to buy for Harry, The Doctor had the Tardis land just outside Rose's housing complex. Unfortunately for The Doctor Jackie reacted in true to form and slapped him, assuming that he'd kept Rose away from home long enough to have his child.

Of course after finally calming down long enough to hear the full explanation Jackie was happy to help with Harry, though she didn't apologize for slapping The Doctor much to his annoyance. Though Rose insisted this was simply because Jackie as a mother had a soft spot for babies, this was supported by her telling Harry to call her, Grandma Jackie.

"I don't get it, why was she so angry before if she's telling Harry she's his grandmother?" asked The Doctor, as he and Rose watched Jackie play with the laughing baby.

"I think it has more to do with the fact she thought we were hiding our love child from her" Rose replied, laughing at the confused look on the Time Lord's face.

"Oi!" Jackie called, getting the pairs attention as she waited by her apartment door. "You lot going to come buy little Harry some nappies or what?" After spending an afternoon buying all they'd need for the new addition to the Tardis crew, Jackie insisted that they stayed for dinner. Though Rose and The Doctor suspected she didn't want to say goodbye to her new found grandson just yet.

"Doctor when you were explaining about Harry, you said he was part Carrionite" reminded Rose, wanting an explanation for the additional alien DNA in the boy's makeup.

"Right, Carrionites are an old race from the beginning of the universe, instead of mathematics they used a word based science that humans would call witchcraft. Personally I find it to be closer to quantum mnemonics but that's just me. Basically by using the right words at the right location they could manipulate reality. They were banished by the Eternals into the Deep Darkness when they presented a threat to the stability of the universe. However at some point in their history they made their way to earth and mated with the native humans creating a subspecies that believed their inherited abilities were magic called themselves witches and wizards."

"Wait" Jackie interrupted, as she fed Harry his bottle. "Are you saying all those legends of wizards and witches are true?"

"Oh yeah," The Doctor confirmed. "All those stories just human descendants of the Carrionites, after the witch hunts they used their abilities to setup perception filters to hide from the larger populace. They've even got their own schools and government, of course they couldn't disappear completely and have some contact with "non-magical" government leaders but mostly they just keep to themselves. Though I know UNIT keeps an eye on them especially after the mess during the 1970's."

"Those gas explosions and disasters, I remember my Dad used to complain about them, and everyone was so sure it was terrorists. I'm guessing one of those magic lot went bad?"

"Yeah, I never did know what caused the wizarding war to stop but I guess we do now. Also it's not magic its linguistic science."

"I'm calling it magic Linguistic science is a bit of a mouth full." Jackie argued.

"What do you mean, Doctor? About stopping their war" asked Rose interrupting his and Jackie's debate, following the Time Lord's gaze to the giggling infant in her mother's arms, she couldn't believe what the man was thinking. "Harry are you serious? He's just a baby."

"Yes with Time Lord characteristics" The Doctor reminded her. "I'm guessing that when Lily found herself and Harry threatened by the terrorist leader (his name escapes me) she opened Harry's Chameleon Arch so he'd regenerate if she couldn't protect him and the resulting release of energy finished of the evil wizard." What The Doctor wasn't saying was that Harry looked exactly the same as the last time he saw him, but that's regeneration for you never know exactly what you're going to get stuck with.

"Ah look at you" Rose cooed, taking a laughing Harry into her arms. "Not even potty trained and already stopping the bad guys." Soon enough it was time to return to the Tardis something that judging from his clapping, Harry was looking forward too.

 _Suppose he just feels more at home in the Tardis,_ The Doctor mused, placing Harry in his crib the Time Lord began setting their coordinates. After saying her goodbyes and promising to bring Harry back for visits Rose joined him at the console.

"So where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Further than we've ever gone before" The Doctor replied, with just as much enthusiasm as he pulled the final lever sending the Tardis through the Time Vortex. As the ship rocked her three passengers laughed and cheered as with one final lurch Rose and The Doctor fell to the ground laughing, little Harry clapping and bouncing in his crib with excitement.

Getting off the floor and grabbing all they'd need for Harry, The Doctor led Rose outside the Tardis where they landed across the river form a massive futuristic city, complete with flying cars.

 **New Earth, Year: 5 billion and 23**

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this. This is New Earth" The Doctor explained, slipping into tour guide mode. Rose was floored by this information as she processed the fact they'd gone so far into the future.

"That's just. That's just…" Rose struggled for words. The Doctor's chest puffed with pride at her reaction.

"Not bad. Not bad at all" he smirked, and Rose felt no need to knock the Time Lord down a peg as she was in full agreement.

"This is amazing. I'll never get tired of this. Never" she laughed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?" she asked, noticing a rather sweet smell in the air.

"Apple grass" The Doctor identified, plucking a handful from the ground.

"Apple grass" Rose repeated in an official sounding voice. "It's beautiful" she smiled, taking hold of The Doctor's arm. "Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it."

"Me too" The Doctor replied, returning her smile. "Come on" pulling Rose by the arm The Doctor led the way as they ran happily across the field, Harry laughing playfully from his baby carrier across the Time Lord's chest.

Finding a perfect spot to observe the city The Doctor and Rose laid across his coat as they let Harry wonder around and play with the apple grass.

"So can we be expecting any magic from Harry anytime soon?" asked Rose, not wanting the baby to just randomly pop out of sight due to his powers.

"Oh sure, well normally" pointing to the new baby bracelet around Harry's wrist The Doctor clarified. "That's a bio-damper I modified so Harry's magic (he'd given up the argument) won't act up when he's away from the Tardis. In extreme cases it might act up but for that he'd have to be in a panic."

"Well that's a relief. So tell me about New Earth."

"Well year five billion the Earth gets roasted."

"That was our first date" Rose jokes.

"We had chips" The Doctor says in remembrance, though it was his previous incarnation he still enjoyed the memory with Rose. "So anyway, planet's gone, all rocks and dust but the human race lives on, spread across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then they find this place" he explains, pausing to laugh as Harry tosses clumps of apple grass in the air. "Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. The call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?"

"New New York."

"Oh come on" Rose scoffs, thinking The Doctor was just having fun with her.

"It is" The Time Lord insists. "It's the city of New New York. Well actually it's the fifteenth New York since the original so that makes it, New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." During his little rant about how many news the city needed The Doctor couldn't help but notice the curious look Rose was giving him. "What?"

"You're just so different" Rose stated simply, it wasn't too long ago that The Doctor was a bit more rough and leather clad, and after his regeneration she wasn't sure if he was still the same man. Of course there were differences between the last incarnation and this new pinstripe suit, this new Doctor shared the old's excitement for new experiences but this incarnation was definitely happier. Sure when they just picked up Harry she saw the pain of his past in eyes for a moment but this new Doctor was happier than the last, as if he'd finally allowed himself to heal even just a little and Rose definitely liked that.

"New New Doctor" The Time Lord joked, smiling as he got a laugh from his companion.

"Well shall we go visit New New York. So good they named her twice" Rose asked, a bit of light flirting in her tone.

"Well, I thought we might go there first" he pointed at a pair of elegant curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.

"Why what is it?" Rose asked curiously, picking up Harry who was disappointed that he couldn't play more with the sweet smelling grass.

"Some sort of hospital" The Doctor replied, pointing to the symbol on the side of the building. "Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals" taking out his psychic paper, he showed Rose a message he'd received asking him to visit.

"Hmm and here I thought we were just sight-seeing." Deciding it was her turn to carry him, Rose placed Harry back in his carrier and led the way as they headed to the hospital. Unbeknownst to the travelers they were being watched by a certain spider robot from their past.

"I don't like hospital much" The Doctor confessed, as they entered the reception.

"Bit rich coming from you" said Rose, amused by the irony.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Guess we shouldn't stay to get Harry a checkup." Rose teased, as she took in the clean and relaxing set up of the hospital. "Not exactly NHS."

"No shop" The Doctor announced in disappointment. "I like the little shop" he had wanted to get a little something to distract Harry during their visit.

"I thought this far into the future, they would've cured everything." Rose noted, perhaps she was being too optimistic but during her travels with The Doctor she couldn't help but develop that sort of hopefulness for the future.

"The human race goes on, but so do the viruses" the Time Lord explained nonchalantly. Suddenly Harry started giggling as one of the nurses passed by bringing their appearance to Rose's attention.

"They're cats" she said, pointing rudely at the passing alien.

"Now, don't stare" The Doctor chastised. "Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." Rose had to admit he made a good point, after all it was just a coincidence that Time Lords looked like humans. She must look just as strange to so some aliens as they did to her, looking at the giggling Harry, Rose decided to just take his approach accepting all life and their unique appearances as best as she could.

As Rose was pondering she didn't notice The Doctor had meant for her to follow him as he walked onto the nearest lift.

"Ward 26, thanks!" he requested to the onboard computer. Finally noticing The Doctor was going on ahead of her, Rose tried to catch the lift but the doors closed before she could make it inside. "It's too late I'm going up!" he called apologetically, slightly annoyed that he failed to notice Rose wasn't behind him.

"It's alright, there's another lift!" she shouted back, as she hit the call button.

"Ward 26!" he reminded her, not wanting her and the baby to get lost. "And look out for the disinfectant!" The Doctor barely heard her ask "watch out for what?!" and he tried to warn her again but it was clear he was too far away for her to hear "oh you'll find out."

It definitely was a surprise when the PA system announced "commence stage one disinfection" and while The Doctor knew what was coming, Rose and Harry weren't so fortunate. While the Time Lord didn't mind being power washed and arrived in Ward 26 without problems, Rose and a crying Harry stepped out onto a clearly disused floor a huge contrast from what they'd seen of the hospital so far.

"It's ok don't cry, Harry" Rose whispered in a soothing voice, rocking the baby gently in an attempt to calm the crying child. Though she couldn't help the sense of foreboding building inside her. It didn't help things when a hunched over creepy looking man dressed in all white, was standing up the hall staring at them.

"The human child is clean" said the strange man, either he was choosing to ignore Harry or simply didn't notice him.

"I'm looking for Ward 26?" Rose asked cautiously, placing a protective arm around Harry who had quieted to whimpering against her chest.

"This way, Rose Tyler" the creepy man beckoned, as he ran off down the hallway. If she wasn't on guard before, she certainly was now as she had never given the man her name and The Doctor would've informed anyone looking for her about Harry. Grabbing a pipe off the floor Rose followed from a safe distance, hoping she was just being paranoid she was prepared to crack the strange man's head open should he threaten them.

* * *

AN: Decided to split this up. Leave a comment/ review honestly I do read them and I like to know if people even want this continued.


	3. New Earth part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Escorted by one of the nurses The Doctor moved through Ward 26 in search of whoever it was that sent him the message on his psychic paper.

"Nice place" the Time Lord commented, deciding he didn't like the lack of conversation. "No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

"This is a place of healing" the nurse stated, confused as to why anyone would want a shop in a hospital.

"A shop does some people some good. Not me. Other people" The Doctor trailed of as he remembered his recent shopping trip with Rose and Jackie as they happily shopped for clothes and other baby supplies for Harry. It didn't help that The Doctor had unlimited credit.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend" the cat nurse declared. The Doctor passed the first cubicle, not really looking at it, but this was enough raise the ire of the patient's personal aid, a rather stern looking woman.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." Turning his attention from the rather high-strung woman, The Doctor noticed the patient's condition, his body was slowly turning to stone.

"That's Petriford Regression, right?" the Time Lord asked, concerned for the man.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this" said the Duke, barely able to move his jaw. Worried that this statement could be used against him, the woman was quick to act as his political defense.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak" the Duke whispered to his aid, who then rushed to take the dying man's hand. It looked as if she was going to say something before she remembered their 'audience.'

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please." Having no problem with this, The Doctor and the nurse continued on their way.

"He'll be up and about in no time" Sister Jatt assured, but The Doctor wasn't as optimistic.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue" he said sadly. The cat nun however was firm in her beliefs.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood" the cat nun looked around slightly agitated that they couldn't find the patient The Doctor was here to visit. "But is there no one you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient.

"No I think I found him" The Doctor smiled, having spotted a familiar face. Resting inside a container with the most picturesque view of the outside, was none other than the Face of Boe. Relieved to have ended their search Sister Jatt quickly hands The Doctor over to the Face of Boe's caretaker, Novice Hame.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…." Hame trailed off leaving him to fill in the blank.

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying" the nun informed regretfully.

"Of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible." The Doctor smirked, impossible was basically what he lived for. Kneeling before the tank the Time Lord hoped the Face of Boe would recognize him in this new body. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's The Doctor."

* * *

Cautiously Rose followed after the strange man, doing her best to keep the frightened Harry calm while leaving plenty of room for them to make their escape. Metal pipe in hand she followed him past some plastic flaps where she spotted an old projector showing the film of a party. The strange thing was the film seemed to focus on a single blond woman but it was only once she spoke did everything click.

"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it" the woman spoke as she flirted and socialized with the people in the film. The thing was Rose recognized that voice and she didn't like what it meant.

"Wait a minute, that's…"

"Peekaboo" Cassandra called condescendingly, her appearance hadn't changed since the last time Rose had saw her, still just a stretched out piece of skin with a mouth and eyes sown in.

"Don't you come near me Cassandra" Rose threatened, bringing her pipe up defensively while positioning herself to keep Harry out of the direct line of fire.

"Why? What do you think I'll do? Flap you to death?" she sneered. Rose had to agree on her own Cassandra was no threat but she hadn't forgotten about her little helper.

"Yeah, what about Gollum over there?"

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra explained.

"I worship the mistress" Chip spoke, barking like a good little lapdog before following his mistress's command to moisturize her, which he happily did using a large spray bottle.

"He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him after my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful and he takes care of all my physical needs" Cassandra explained, Rose sincerely hoped she just meant food and the stupid little spritzing she needed. "Though I can't help but notice you've got a little pet of your own."

"Leave him out of this Cassandra" Rose growled, holding Harry protectively. "How comes you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me" Cassandra hissed, but Rose wasn't in the mood for false sympathy and countered that what happened was the fault of her own evil schemes. Chip explained that Cassandra's brain and eyes were salvaged from their last meeting at the end of the original Earth. Rose found it particularly funny to hear that the skin forming Cassandra's "body" was skin from the backside of her original body.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital" the clone stated protectively. This worried Rose for if no one knew they were here then she was left alone with her enemies, with baby Harry in hand.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence" Cassandra lamented, but Rose wasn't having any of that.

"Oh don't start with that again. They've called this place New Earth." But Cassandra merely dismissed it, calling it a vegetable patch.

"And there's millions of Humans out there. Millions of them" Rose bragged to the delusional relic. Again Cassandra dismissed New Earth calling the humans, mutant stock. Rose wouldn't hear it though "They just evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved like they're supposed too."

What was so wrong with evolving? It was a necessary part of life and New Earth was proof that humanity was thriving, if you didn't evolve you died. Even little Harry was proof of that even without his Time Lord DNA from the Tardis, he was still part Carrionite from his birth parents and if The Doctor was correct it was that unique background that kept him alive.

But Cassandra was more concerned with watching the projection, lost in her memories. "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that" Rose said dismissively, as she slowly maneuvered herself towards the exit.

"Oh but I've not been idle, Rose. Tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." This peaked Rose's interest but not enough to stop making her way to the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer." Cassandra implored. But Rose had heard enough and made a break for the exit only to be caught in an energy field. "Chip, activate the psychograft" she demanded, sending her slave to do his work.

"What I can't move. Cassandra what have you done?!" Rose shouted in panic, Harry having been frightened by the energy field started crying as he understood his new mother couldn't take him away from the scary face.

"The Lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie" Cassandra announced as a whoosh of energy moved from her into Rose. With the transfer complete Rose's body collapsed to the floor, thankfully without injury the poor crying infant. Chip quickly moved to assist the fallen woman, who revealed herself to be Cassandra now inhabiting Rose's body.

* * *

The Doctor handed a cup of water to Novice Hame, who gladly accepted it with a smile.

"That's very kind. There's no need" as far as she was concerned she was just doing her job, no need for simple gesture of kindness and gratitude. Of course The Doctor wasn't having any of that.

"You're the one working" he reminded her, but the cat nurse stayed humble.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Am I the only visitor?" Questioned The Doctor. With reverence Novice Hame explained to the Time Lord.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?"

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God." The Doctor couldn't help but see parallels there. He was involved somehow with the Face of Boe and he wanted to know what it could possibly be that he wanted to tell him.

* * *

"Look at me. From class to brass." Cassandra hollered in horror, looking at the reflection of her stolen body. At first she didn't seem pleased but then she reconsidered. "Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!"

"The mistress is beautiful" cheered Chip, feeding Cassandra's ever inflated ego.

"Absolutement"she said happily in a French like accent. Even the destruction of her own body wasn't enough to ruin Cassandra's mood, but Harry's ever incessant crying was. "Would you shut this little snot rag up" she hissed, carelessly tossing the baby to Chip.

"But what of the Rose child's mind" Chip asked, obviously more concerned about Rose than his mistress, as he tried and failed to quiet Harry.

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory…. She's. Gosh, she's with The Doctor. That man, he's The Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite!" Cassandra growled. "I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper." Harry's crying finally grew to be too much for Cassandra, and with Chip being unable to silence the child she was considering just snapping the poor boy's neck and being done with it.

Lucky for Harry Rose's phone began to ring distracting the body stealer from her plans for infanticide. With Chip explaining the concept of a cellphone to her Cassandra managed to muddle her way through a conversation with The Doctor, explaining Harry's crying in the background as being a dirty diaper and that she'd catch up with him soon.

* * *

As The Doctor waited patiently for Rose and Harry to arrive he couldn't help but notice the Duke of Manhattan was in much higher spirits. And to his surprise the man had been cured of his disease, something that shouldn't have been possible for another thousand years. When The Doctor voiced how such a thing was impossible, one of the nearby nurses approached the Time Lord amused by his disbelief.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asked, slightly suspicious since he knew the medical technology to save that man didn't exist in that time.

"How on New Earth, you might say" the cat nurse joked, but The Doctor wasn't amused.

"What's in that solution?" he asked, noticing a colorful liquid being pumped into the Duke's system.

"A simple remedy" the nurse dismissed. Of course anything that could cure a lethal disease centuries in advance could never be called "simple"

"Then tell me what it." The Doctor persisted.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality" the nurse said insincerely. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm The Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here." Before The Doctor could try and press for answers Sister Jatt walked up, taking Casp away saying she was need in intensive care. Of course this worked just fine for The Doctor, who decided this was the perfect time to do what he did best, snoop around for answers.

Cassandra, realizing that the baby couldn't just suddenly disappear if she were to have The Doctor help her uncover the Sisterhood's secrets, had no choice but to tolerate Harry's crying as they arrived in Ward 26.

"There you are" greeted the Time Lord, having heard Harry's cries. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Oh you know babies, always crying about something" Cassandra dismissed, having grown tired of being soaked by the child's tears she quickly passes the baby off to the Time Lord.

"Hmm maybe he's hungry, a good banana is what he needs. Plenty of potassium good for him just a great big mushy banana" The Doctor rambled for a bit, before remembering what he wanted to show Rose. With manic speed he pointed out several diseases that shouldn't have been possible to cure yet. The Sisterhood's medical science was extremely advanced making it all the more suspicious that they'd actively hide this. "If they've got the best medicine in the world, then why keep it a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it" Cassandra joked, her improvised cockney accent sounding incredibly out of place to The Doctor. The fact that Harry continued to whimper around Rose for no apparent reason was also setting off alarm bells in the Time Lord's mind.

"What's. What's. What's with the voice?" he asked, finding Rose's behavior rather odd especially since he was talking about a mystery, something that usually excited the blonde.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." the body snatcher deflected.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." The Time Lord grinned, but he wasn't oblivious something was wrong with Rose and Harry knew it.

"Mmm, aren't you just" Cassandra purred, as she attempted to lean into The Doctor, Harry immediately started crying again causing the Time Lord to pull away as he checked on the child. "I'll be at that terminal" said the disgruntled body snatcher, pointing a computer terminal positioned in a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" The Doctor mussed, opening a weak channel between himself and the infant. Being part Time Lord, The Doctor knew Harry had inherited some of their traits and abilities, exactly what those were would reveal themselves as he got older but right now The Doctor knew that the boy was slightly telepathic.

Unfortunately Harry's young age not only meant he didn't fully understand what Cassandra had done, but his mind also wasn't yet ready to make full use of this ability, leaving The Doctor with only the rather messy image the boy's emotions were able to convey lest he cause Harry's mind irreparable damage.

Despite not getting a clear meaning from Harry's surface thoughts and emotions, one thing was clear to The Doctor something had happened to Rose and while he didn't fully understand what, Harry on a subconscious level knew something was wrong and wanted the real Rose Tyler back.

Until he could be sure just what exactly had happened to Rose, The Doctor decided to continue his investigation into the Sisterhood while keeping a close eye on Rose, or rather who ever or whatever was replacing her.

At the terminal as The Doctor searched the files for anything out of the ordinary he noted that this Rose acted as if she was very familiar with the technology of the era, meaning whoever had done this to Rose was from this time period, barring the possibility of another time traveler. Sadly nothing she did gave away exactly what had happened to Rose, for now it seemed all he could do was keep searching thinking that perhaps what happened to Rose was connected to the Sisterhood's secrecy.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." The Doctor rambled, annoying Cassandra who was even more desperate to discover the cat nuns' secrets than the Time Lord and his constant complaints about the hospital lacking a shop weren't helping her.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" said the body snatcher, trying to get them back on track.

"You're right, well done" The Doctor complimented, he was so preoccupied with keeping tabs on Rose that he failed to notice that the entire department wasn't on the building plans.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Now if Harry hadn't already tipped him off that certainly would have, Rose shouldn't know anything about computers centuries beyond her native time period.

"What if the sub-frames locked?" he asked testing her.

"Try the installation protocol." Cassandra said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on." Using his sonic screwdriver on the terminal, The Doctor was surprised to see the wall behind them slid down to reveal a darkened corridor. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive."

As they entered the hidden corridor they failed to notice that their actions were noticed by Novice Hame. Cassandra led the way as they entered into a large chamber lined with cells, thousands of them. Curious as to what was inside The Doctor opened up the closest cell, what he found inside left him feeling a combination of horror and pity. Inside the cell was a deathly ill man, it was a miracle that he was even still breathing, his body was covered in scars and boils, absolutely nothing was healthy about the man.

"That's disgusting" said Cassandra, holding a hand over her mouth in an attempt to prevent catching whatever illness plagued the man. "What's wrong with him?" The Doctor however was more concerned with his inability to help the dying man.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." All he could do was close the cell, preventing the sickness from spreading. Moving on to another cell they found a young woman with the exact same symptoms.

"What disease is that?"

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" The Doctor had a feeling that she wasn't asking out of concern for Harry, who had buried himself against the Time Lord's chest in hopes of hiding from both the scary looking people and Cassandra.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

"How many patients are there?"

"They aren't patients" said The Doctor, as looked out upon the countless thousands of cells filling the chamber.

"But they're sick." Cassandra noted, unable to follow The Doctor's reasoning.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick" the Time Lord spat, his anger rising. "They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carries. The last to go."

"It was for the greater good" explained Novice Hame, entering the chamber. That such a gentle person could take part in something so twisted disturbed The Doctor greatly.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help?"

"What, by killing?!" Novice Hame couldn't understand what the problem was and tried to reason with The Doctor.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?!" The Doctor demanded, regardless of how the nurse tried to justify it, this was genocide plan and simple.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive."

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." Hame smiled, clearly a believer in the ends justifying the means.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" the nurse demanded of the Time Lord.

"I'm The Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me." Hame didn't know it but if it weren't for the Harry's presence and the mystery of how to fix Rose, she'd be facing the full wrath of the oncoming storm.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra interjects, cutting through the tense moment. Seeking an escape from The Doctor's anger, Hame dutifully informed her that the people of New New York had no idea what the Sisterhood was doing.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" The Doctor demanded, having grown tired of playing along with the charade.

"I don't know what you mean" said Hame nervously, starting to finally feel the power within the Time Lord's glare.

"I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything" the cat persisted.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra tried to assure The Doctor, but the Time Lord was through playing games and stepped back from the body snatcher, holding Harry protectively against her.

"These people are dying and Rose would care."

"Oh, all right, clever clogs." Cassandra rolled her eyes, dropping her fake accent. "Smarty pants. Lady-killer." The body snatcher tried to approach The Doctor but the Time Lord was determined to keep her at a safe distance.

"Who are you?"

"The last human" The Rose look alike smirked.

"Cassandra" said The Doctor in disbelief, only to fall unconscious shortly after as she hit him with knockout gas perfume.

Shortly after The Doctor woke to find himself trapped in a cell and Harry was missing.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" Cassandra gloated, now joined by Chip looked in from outside the cell. "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rose's body" The Doctor hissed, his anger grew as Cassandra held Harry up to the door, dangling him by the back of his shirt ignoring the baby's cries.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Let them go Cassandra!"

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste along with this little brat."

"Cassandra" The Doctor growled.

"Now do behave, I'd hate to have to drop the poor baby over the side" The sadistic smirk on Cassandra put on Rose's face disgusted The Doctor in more ways than one, he knew he had to save them somehow but he'd have to be careful lest he risk Harry's life. "Now hushaby. It's showtime." Cassandra smirked as Novice Hame following her orders sent Casp and Jatt to speak with her.

"How can we help you?" asked Jatt.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money." She said plainly.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept." Casp explained, as if that would solve everything.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Neither of the Sisters were concerned by Cassandra's attempt at black mail and refused to pay.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed." Cassandra mocked, believing they'd have to see things her way. Unfortunately Cassandra forgot what happens when you corner a cat.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" The cats' unsheathed their claws, as they prepared to do away with the human.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." Chip proceeded to pull a lever opening all the cells on their level including The Doctor's, who took the chance to escape as the diseased came piling out of their cells.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor demanded, not seeing the logic in Cassandra's plan.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" said the body snatcher, as she and Chip used the opportunity to run away The Doctor following close after her determined to rescue both Rose and Harry, leaving the cats to mercy of their creations.

Cassandra fled through the chamber with The Doctor was gaining on her, she was moments away from throwing the crying Harry away in hopes of stalling the Time Lord when more cells opened in front of her, release further infected.

"What the hell have you done?!" The Doctor demanded, having caught up to them, as the entire chamber began releasing all of the infected.

"It wasn't me" Cassandra denied, refusing to take responsibility for starting all this.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want them safe, Cassandra." The Doctor warned "We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them" Cassandra argued, the defeatist in her arguing the futility of running away.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" And they did just that barely avoiding the infected's deadly touch as the entire hospital fell into quarantine. With the elevators down Cassandra led the group towards her lair in the basement area, losing Chip along the way, of course the body stealer was only concerned with getting herself out alive. Reaching Cassandra's lair The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to seal the door behind them, buying them time before the infected could get in.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Cassandra panicked, but The Doctor's tolerance had reached an end.

"Well, for starters, you're going to give Harry to me and leave that body." The Time Lord demanded, fully understanding what Cassandra had done now that he's seen her lair. "That psychograph is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead. And in case you've forgotten I've got a hostage" Cassandra threatened, holding out the crying Harry.

"You've made a terrible mistake in thinking you can threaten those I care about Cassandra" The Doctor warned, keeping his sonic screwdriver trained on her. "There are ways for me to painfully tear you out of Rose, and trust me when I say she wouldn't feel a thing. You on the other hand will be lucky if I leave you floating as atoms in the air. Now give her back to me."

Cassandra wouldn't admit it but she was terrified by this change in The Doctor, she was starting to wonder if she'd pushed the man too far as the weight of the oncoming storm's wrath pressed down on her.

"Fine you asked for it." Whatever Cassandra planned to do would have to remain a mystery as Harry had gone into full hysterics, between the scary diseased people chasing them and being held by the woman possessing Rose, the boy's magic had finally reached a point that his bio-damper couldn't contain it anymore. Suddenly the boy's green eye gained a golden tint as he painfully forced Cassandra out of Rose's body, the blonde swayed threating to fall over until she was caught by The Doctor.

"Good to have you back" he smiled, a painful scream got the pairs attention as the misty form of Cassandra left without a body dissipated into air.

"What happened to her?" asked Rose, having regained her balance.

"Harry was so frightened that his magic forced Cassandra out of your body" The Doctor explained, checking on the drowsy infant still in Rose's arms, the baby's eyes regained their original green as he fell asleep.

"Guess that's what you meant about extreme cases." They didn't have long to enjoy their reunion as infected started breaking into the room, spotting a ladder they began to climb up the elevator shaft hoping to find safety in the upper levels. Just as they reached an exit Rose's ankle was grabbed, afraid that it was one of the infected she was relieved to see it was just Matron Casp but the feeling wasn't mutual.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything." The matron hissed, believing Rose was the one responsible.

"Rose hold on!" yells The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver to open the elevator shaft. As The Doctor pulls Rose out of the elevator shaft, one of the infected grabs onto Casp spreading the disease as she falls to the bottom of the shaft dead before she hits the ground.

"What're we going to do?" asks Rose, believing that The Doctor would think of something but also fearful for Harry's safety as he sleeps obliviously in his carrier.

"I've got an idea" The Doctor assured, leading them into Ward 26 where they are almost attacked by Frau Clovis. After assuring those trapped in the ward that they were safe, Clovis informed them that she was attempting to have the police in the city break into the hospital to rescue them, regardless of the threat of spreading the disease to the outside. This of course didn't sit well with The Doctor and he quickly got to work, taking command of the situation.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace (The Duke of NNY). Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" The Time Lord instructed as he ran around the ward collecting rope and a round device used to lower the Duke's bed.

"Now what Doctor?" Rose questioned, taking Harry as the Time Lord strapped the solutions to his chest with the rope he found.

"Now we're going down" The Doctor smiled, opening the elevator shaft he used his sonic to attach the device from the Duke's bed to the cable, creating a mini pulley to get them down quickly and safely. Move Harry to the relatively safe position of being strapped to her back Rose quickly hoped onto The Doctor's back, just as the infected entered the ward. Clovis and the others watched perplexed from behind a sealed door as The Doctor lowered them down the shaft.

Landing on top of the lift The Doctor got to work cooking up a cocktail, mixing all of the medicine into the lift's supply of disinfectant.

"I need you to hold that lever" he instructed, trusting Rose with his life without hesitation. "It'll fight but I need you to hold it until I say so."

"What about you?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." The Time Lord smirked as he dropped down inside the elevator, Rose only smiled at his cheeky behavior trusting his plan to work.

Once inside The Doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, the lift's door opened out into the lobby where the infected were gathered.

"I'm in here! Come on!" he yelled drawing their attention, one by one the infected approached. "Now!" As the infected entered the car the stage one disinfection activate spraying The Doctor's concoction into the lift, covering all those inside. One by one the diseased found themselves being cured and with each touch they passed it on until every last one of the infected were cured.

"Brilliant" Rose smiled, joining The Doctor in the lobby. "They're all cured." The Doctor, Rose, and the now awake Harry soon took part in just hugging the newly cured humans, who basked in their first experience of physical contact.

"Look at it Rose" The Doctor cheered. "It's a new sub-species, a brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

Rose and Harry found themselves joining in The Doctor's good mood, despite all the trouble of the day in the end they did some good and that made today a win. Later after the quarantine was lifted the surviving members of the Sisterhood of Plentitude were arrested by the NNYPD.

"The Face of Boe!" shouted The Doctor remembering why they were there in the first place. Rushing back to the tank that held their friend, they found The Face of Boe awake and waiting for them. "You were supposed to be dying" he smirked, happy that his friend seemed to be recovering.

" _There are better things to do today. Dying can wait"_ said The Face of Boe telepathically, his voice ancient and comforting. "I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old" the Time Lord smiled.

"There are?" Boe asked, acting as if this was news to him. "But that's impossible."

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." The Doctor kneeled to The Face of Boe's eye level, moving as close to his face as possible as if what he was about to say was too important to be said in anything but hushed tones.

"A great secret" the face 'whispered' in conformation.

"So the legend says."

"It can wait" The Face of Boe teased, enjoying the childish pout on The Doctor's face.

"Oh does it have too?"

"You should learn some patience from your child, Doctor. We shall meet again, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day." The Face of Boe then beamed away, tank and all.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic" said The Doctor, impressed by the flashy exit.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who know how to make an exit" Rose comments, before they can leave for the TARDIS they're surprised to see Chip standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry but Cassandra is gone" the Time Lord explains, much to Chip's horror. The Doctor and Rose watch as the only person in the world that actually cared for Cassandra cried his heart out, but there was nothing they could do Cassandra was gone and nothing could bring her back. With Chip inconsolable they left him alone in the basement lair with Cassandra's remains to wait out the end of his half-life.

"So where to now Doctor?" asked Rose, as she placed a sleeping Harry in his crib on the TARDIS.

"Anywhere but a hospital" said the Time Lord.

"How about Barcelona, the planet I mean" the blonde suggested, remembering that The Doctor's previous incarnation had planned to take her there. "How much trouble can we get into a planet of dogs, plus we should probably try to avoid too many dangerous adventures until Harry's a little older."

"Barcelona it is" The Doctor agreed, setting the coordinates. The TARDIS soon disappeared into the vortex as they began their next trip.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	4. Tooth and Claw part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

 **Powell Estate, 2006**

It's been three years since The Doctor and Rose took Harry in and in that time the boy's Time Lord characteristics had become a bit more obvious in the boy's intelligence being far beyond that of a human four year old. Of course he still was human enough to act his age, something that his grandma Jackie was currently very happy about, though the fact that travel in the TARDIS meant their timelines weren't always in synch did bother her at first.

"Now you be careful" said Jackie, giving her adoptive grandson a big hug. As they agreed, The Doctor and Rose made sure that they'd visit Jackie for each of Harry's birthdays, well as close as they could get considering they spent their time traveling through time and space.

"Don't worry Grandma, I'll be careful" Harry promised, turning on his heels the boy ran to the TARDIS, stopping to wave on more time at Jackie before racing inside to find The Doctor. "Hey Dad!"

"Yes Harry" The Doctor replied, waiting by the console for Rose and Harry to finish saying their goodbyes to Jackie. A few months after their adventure on New Earth Harry had started calling The Doctor and Rose, Mum and Dad, while they had no problem filling the roles they did make sure Harry knew about his birth parents even though The Doctor hadn't known James Potter very well.

"I was just wondering, can I finally have my own sonic screwdriver?" The partial Time Lord pleaded. The Doctor simply rolled his eyes as this wasn't the first time his son had asked for his own sonic.

"I've already told you, not until you're older."

"Aww, please I'm already four how much older do I have to be?"

"Let me guess, Harry's asking for his own sonic screwdriver" Rose laughed, walking into the control room. "Give it up Harry, I was here first and I don't have my own sonic. Your dad doesn't like to share his screwdriver."

"Which is why I should have my own" the boy argued, well more like whined in typical fashion for his age. "It's not like, I'll hurt anyone it's just a sonic screwdriver."

"We're more worried about you hurting yourself" The Doctor explained. "Considering how much you like to tinker with things, you might just blow out your hearing."

Harry sighed in defeat, he'd wanted his own sonic screwdriver for months now and he'd hoped that if he asked on his birthday maybe The Doctor would give in. Not wanting his son to be sad on his birthday, The Doctor decided to offer an alternative.

"Well, I won't give you a sonic but I suppose I could start teaching you how to fly the TARDIS."

"Really?!" Harry cheered, his enthusiasm spreading to the other two occupants of the TARDIS.

"Really" the elder Time Lord confirmed "Rose go change, we're going to a concert." With a laugh the blonde complied leaving The Doctor and Harry to work over the controls.

"So where are we going?" asks Rose, now dressed in denim mini-dungarees.

"Well it is Harry's birthday so I thought we'd go see Harry's favorite band" The Doctor replied, placing a CD in the ship's player, music filled the room.

"The Beatles!" Harry cheered, dancing to the tone of 'I Am the Walrus.'

"Love a good bit of The Beatles!" Rose laughed.

"Quite right, too!" The Doctor grinned, taking care of the more complicated settings for the TARDIS, he pulled up the captain's chair for Harry to sit on as he let the boy finish setting the coordinates. "New York's Shea Stadium on August 15, 1965, possibly their most famous concert."

"And we're going" Harry smiled, finished setting the coordinates he pulled the final lever causing the TARDIS to shack violently as he and his family laughed and danced along to the music, falling to ground as it came to a sudden stop. Eager to see his favorite band, the young human/Time Lord hybrid races outside before either of his parents can say anything, he comes to a sudden halt as he finds himself facing down the barrel of a rifle as Harry and his family find themselves surrounded by redcoats, in the middle of a grassy field.

 **Earth, Scotland, Year: 1879**

"1879, aw man I got the time wrong" the young boy sighed, slightly depressed at his mistake.

"Hey, no worries" Rose smiled reassuringly. "The Doctor's made his share of mistakes too."

"You will explain your presence here" demanded the officer in charge, giving the time travelers an intimidating stare from atop his horse. "And the nakedness of this girl." Harry had to stifle a laugh at the indignant look on his mother's face at being called a girl, when she honestly considered herself a grown woman.

"Are we in Scotland?" asked The Doctor, adopting a very convincing Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the officer demanded.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing…er, me naked wife over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" the Time Lord smirked nervously, deciding to lie about his relationship with Rose to cover for Harry referring to them as his parents, as having children out of wedlock was highly frowned upon in this time period. The armed guards looked at the group incredulously as they tried to decide whether or not they should believe The Doctor.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot" said Rose in attempt to support The Doctor's story, though she had to stifle a laugh at her own terrible attempt at a Scottish accent despite the situation.

"No don't do that" The Doctor warned.

"Hoots mon" Harry added playfully, causing his father to turn on him.

"Don't you start" Harry opened his mouth about to say something else but The Doctor cut him off. "No, really don't. Really."

"Will you identify yourself" said the officer, his tone and the gun still pointed in their direction made it clear it wasn't a request.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may" with permission from the head officer, The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself. Now please stop pointing your guns at me family, yeah?"

"Let them approach" a woman spoke in an upper-class English accent, her voice coming from a nearby carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The head officer wasn't sure to make of the odd trio.

"Let them approach" the woman repeated.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference" the officer instructed. Always the rude one, The Doctor mock saluted the soldiers and approached the carriage with Rose and Harry. A footman then opened the carriage door revealing the imperial widow, Queen Victoria.

"Rose, Harry, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith" said The Doctor, leaving them both shocked at the surprise of being in the presence of royalty.

"I'm Harry" Harry introduced himself, smiling impishly, though he understood the concept of royalty his young age and the influence of The Doctor did sometimes have him forget his manners.

"Rose McCrimmon, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose said a bit sheepish being in the presence of such a famous historical figure of her country.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me." Victoria dismissed. "But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." The Doctor did just that, letting the Queen look over the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" said The Doctor in surprise, he'd expected to make this a quick detour and then get them to that Beatles concert. But the look of curiosity of his son's face told him, Harry wouldn't mind if they followed the Queen for a little while. "Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask- why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" Harry asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." The Doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"An assassination attempt."

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked in shock.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." Queen Victoria bragged.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow" the officer informed. Despite the head officer, a man by the name of Captain Reynolds' misgivings, Victoria had The Doctor, Rose, and Harry continue on with them.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose remarked.

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life?" The Doctor pondered, accessing his vast knowledge of history. "And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria."

"I know!" Rose cheered, hugging The Doctor's arm.

"Guess, my mistake paid off after all" said Harry, now in much higher spirits.

"And after we're done here we can go see The Beatles" Rose promised.

"Thanks Mum" Harry smiled, before going back to being excited about the queen. "But can you believe it we met Queen Victoria."

"I know, she was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp" the boy added.

"I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." Rose challenged The Doctor.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges as a traveler in time." Declared The Doctor in a noble voice.

"Ted quid."

"Done." Harry just rolled his eyes at his at his parent's antics. _Mum and Dad are so weird._

It was almost sundown when the caravan reached its destination, an impressive manor called the Torchwood house. As they pull up to the door, they are greeted by the master of the house.

"Your Majesty" Sir Robert greeted nervously, something The Doctor attributed to being in the presence of royalty. Taking stock of the house the Time Lord noticed the staff present were very fit looking men, yet there was an odd absence of women.

"Sir Robert. My Apologizes for the emergency. How is Lady Isobel?"

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." The man seemed to be embarrassed to have the Queen staying with his house understaffed, though with the large male presence The Doctor was starting to form a different picture, though far be it for him to judge.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate." For a moment Victoria had a distant stare as she remembered her late husband, and in an instant the moment passed. "Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry" Rose blushed, leaning into The Doctor for support from the prying eyes. The Time Lord knowing that it'd be best to explain Rose's clothes before they were asked awkward questions, decided to have a bit of fun while doing so.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so…" At this point, Rose digs her heel into The Doctor's foot shutting him up and earning a poorly concealed laugh from Harry.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Rose asked the Queen, hoping to win her bet quickly, only to be disappointed.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Queen Victoria dismissed, she was too tired and hungry to care about The Doctor and Rose's "marital discussions". As the Queen entered the manor, Captain Reynolds ordered his men to carry in a small locked box belonging to Queen Victoria.

"So what's in there, then?" asked The Doctor, curious about the secretive nature of the box.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." Reynolds all but growled before directing the rest of his men to take their assigned positions, as he and the TARDIS family joined the Queen inside. Once inside Sir Robert began a tour of the house eventually leading them to the manor's observatory, where in the center of the room a massive bronze telescope was positioned.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour" declared the Queen, observing the large telescope.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself" said Sir Robert, still looking uncomfortable about having the Queen in his home.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful" said The Doctor, as he and Harry looked upon the machine with childlike wonder. "Can I?" With Sir Robert's permission the two Time Lords went to examine the telescope more closely, Rose though just as interested found herself distracted by a strange cog looking piece that seemed strangely out of place on a telescope.

"What did he model it on?" asked Harry.

"I know nothing about it." Sir Robert confessed, surprised that such a young child would ask such a thing. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish." The Doctor said rudely, looking down the barrel of the scope. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of….." stopping in the middle of his rant The Doctor leaned towards Rose and asked apprehensively "am I being rude again?"

"Yep" she confirmed with a pained grin on her face, sometimes she had to wonder how their four year old seemed to have better manners then the centuries old Time Lord.

"But it's pretty. It's very pretty" said The Doctor, in a bid to recover from his earlier rudeness.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded" Victoria noted. Now that they were being addressed again, or at least The Doctor was, Rose thought this the perfect opportunity to try and win her bet.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales" from the way she spoke with such reverence it was clear the Queen held this man in high regard.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more" the Time Lord smirked.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria" The Doctor clarified for Rose, who seemed confused as to the place the Queen was talking about.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." Victoria smiled, clearly neither time nor death could destroy the love she had for her late husband.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked Sir Robert, always interested in a good mystery.

"It's just a story" he said nervously.

"So tell it" Harry urged. Rose could only roll her eyes thinking her son was becoming more and more like The Doctor.

"It's said…" the man began, but strangely Sir Robert's butler interrupted his master.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark" said the butler, a bald man by the name of Angelo, with a strange look in his eyes that gave Harry the chills.

"Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert agreed, even more nervous than before.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Mrs. McCrimmon? I'm tired of nakedness." Queen Victoria added in an irritated tone at the end. Frankly she wished this Dr. McCrimmon had taught his wife better manners, they even had a child, though she did notice the boy didn't seem to resemble either of his parents but adoption easily explained that.

"It's not amusing is it?" asked Rose, but once again the Queen didn't take the bait.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am." Robert remarked with some dread in his voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	5. Tooth and Claw part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Mum" Harry whined, sitting on Rose's bed kicking his feet out in an attempt to stave off boredom, it wasn't working. "Hurry and pick a dress already."

"Now just be patient" said Rose, searching through the lady of the house's wardrobe. Honestly she didn't think she was taking that long to find something to wear.

"Why can't I go to dinner with dad?"

"Because I know you. You hate sitting for dinner at your gran's. I highly doubt you'd be able to keep yourself under control if I left you with your dad." _Heaven knows The Doctor would only join him in running around the place._

"It's not my fault, long dinners are boring" Harry grumbled. It was true the boy had a lot of energy and hated not being able to run around or at least occupy his mind, though given The Doctor was her only experience with the species, Rose wasn't sure if this was simply because he was four or if being part Time Lord just made it difficult for him to sit peacefully in one place.

Finally after what to Harry felt like hours, his mother selected a blue velvet dress to wear to dinner. Deciding to take pity on her son, Rose asked Harry to select some appropriate shoes from the cupboard, saying it'd be faster if he picked rather than leave it up to her. Relieved that his wait was coming to an end, Harry wasted no time opening the cupboard doors only scrunch his face in confusion.

"Hey Mum?" he asked.

"Yes Harry"

"Do women usually get lost in their cupboards when looking for shoes?" Confused by the question, Rose turned to face Harry and was surprised to see a housemaid hiding in the cupboard. Helping the frightened woman to the bed, Rose attempted to calm the woman enough to learn what could have caused her such a fright.

"….They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady" the maid explained in a panicked voice. Squeezing her shoulders to try and help her focus on her voice, Rose tried to reassure the maid.

"Listen. I've got a friend. He's called The Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me."

"Yeah, nobody ever beats dad" Harry adds, a confident smile on his face. Sure little kids like to see their parents as super heroes, but Harry's literally seen The Doctor defeat his enemies time and time again, using nothing but his mind body and will. As far as he was concerned there was nothing his dad couldn't do and he was sure he could stop whatever was going on.

"Oh, but I can't" said the maid, too afraid to give up what little protection her hiding place afforded.

"What's your name?" asks Rose, attempting to build a sense of trust between them.

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." Feeling a bit more confident at the thought of having trained soldiers helping them, Flora agreed to accompany them down to the dining room. Creeping quietly down the hall they were surprised to find one of the soldiers lying on the floor, sending Flora into a loud panic.

"Flora you need to take a breath" said Harry, trying and failing to calm the hysterical woman.

"I warned you though. I warned you."

"He's not dead" said Rose, checking the soldier's pulse. "He must be drugged or something." Things were moving way too fast for Rose's comfort, they needed to hurry and warn The Doctor. Before they could do anything, Angelo and three of his men snuck up and grabbed them from behind. Rose and Harry tried to fight off their attackers but to no avail and dragged away, with the remaining man carrying the downed soldier.

* * *

With Rose and Harry out of the way, Angelo confidently entered where Sir Robert, and the Queen's party sat unassumingly around the dinner table.

"Your wife begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." The Doctor didn't think much of this, it'd make sense that Rose might have trouble with the clothing of the Victorian era.

"Will she be sending Harry down?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid she didn't want such a young child running around on his own." Once again not that surprising, the last time they had let Harry out of their sight was during a nice family dinner at the Powell Estate. Naturally Harry got bored with the adult conversations and left the table, they later found him trying to turn Jackie's VCR into a portable antigravity generator. No, Rose definitely had the right idea of not leaving their son unsupervised.

"Oh, that's all right. Save them a wee bit of ham."

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." Queen Victoria commented. Sensing no heat from her words The Doctor decided to stay silent and simply gave a friendly smile. Though Reynolds wasn't as composed and burst out laughing far too overenthusiastically.

"Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty" he complimented, but the Queen wasn't in the mood for such obvious sucking up.

"Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am" said Reynolds, sounding like a scolded child. A quiet fell over the table as it became clear there would be no more jokes for the evening. But of course The Doctor was never one for awkward silence and moved to get a conversation started.

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction" said the Queen in agreement, her inner sorrow hidden from all but The Doctor, who himself was well acquainted with the loss of loved ones.

"You must miss him" he said sympathetically.

"Very much….. Oh, completely" the Queen admitted, her voice filed with emotional pain. But she quickly composed herself, remembering her station. "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

* * *

Down in the cellar Harry and Rose sat chained alongside Flora, and the other missing household members, including the lady of the house Isobel. They sat curiously staring at what looked to be a young monk, sitting quietly in a cage in front of them.

"Don't make a sound" Isobel warned fearfully. "If we scream or shout, then he'll slaughter us."

"But he's in a cage." Rose noted, unable to understand why they seemed so afraid of the boy. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

"He's nothing like us. That creature isn't mortal." Suddenly the caged boy's eyes shot open, revealing them to be completely black. As those around them trembled in terror, the two time travelers watched in curiosity to understand just what they were dealing with.

Nervous as ever Sir Robert began to tell his tale.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." Reynolds dismisses, attempting to prove himself a sensible and intelligent man to his Queen. But Sir Robert continued not wanting his story to be so easily tossed aside in hopes to warn them of the impending danger.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

Gathering his courage Harry approached the cage, as far as the chain would allow.

"Don't child" Isobel begged, looking to Rose to stop her son. But instead Rose proved just where Harry got his almost reckless amount of bravery and curiosity, cautiously staying close to her child prepared to grab and shield him if necessary.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Who are you?" the boy asks, looking the caged boy in the eyes.

"Don't enrage him. Lass you must stop him" warned the steward of the house. But Rose ignored them, they needed answers and as long as she was there to protect Harry then she'd allow this…for now.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked, no certain that this wasn't a human being. "I know you're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Oh, intelligence" mused the young monk. They weren't like normal humans, unlike the cowards cowering in the corner these two had their eyes opened to the vastness of the universe. The young monk could tell something was very different about Rose and Harry, both of them seemed human but at the same time there was a touch of something more in them.

"Where were you born?" asked Rose, trying her hand at interrogating the boy.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

* * *

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" asked The Doctor, well aware that mythical creatures were typically just aliens spotted by the less evolved population of Earth.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" he grinned as he grew more interested. The Queen and even Reynolds were also finding themselves drawn into the story.

* * *

"Alright so the body's human. What about you, the thing inside?" Rose asked.

"So far from home" the caged monk declared.

"If you want to get back home, we can help." Harry offered. If he only wanted a way home then there was no need for violence, just like his dad he wanted to give the alien a chance to end things peacefully. But instead of sounding grateful for the offer, the boy actually sounded confused.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?" Rose questioned, gently nudging Harry behind her for safety.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." The boy lunged at the bars of his cage, growling he focused on Rose. "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too."

"Seen what?"

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you."

"I don't know what you mean" Rose denied. In truth she remembered those words 'Bad Wolf' the words that connected her and The Doctor. Though she was never able to get the truth about it from him, the fact this boy knew anything about it worried her.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." This was the final piece of the puzzle Harry needed as he remembered something he had read in the TARDIS library.

"Mum, I know what he is."

"What?" Rose inquired, moving them away from the cage.

"He's a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, a werewolf."

* * *

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened" said Sir Robert, as he continued his tale Angelo seemingly uncaring moved to stare out the nearby window performing a strange chant 'lupus dues'. "His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly" Queen Victoria theorized, but Sir Robert dismissed this.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" asked The Doctor, having caught on to what Sir Robert was trying to warn them about.

* * *

The cellar doors suddenly swung open, and the moon light shined down into the dark dungeon like room as all those present could now see the caged boy clearly.

"Moonlight" he hummed, as he was bathed in the light. With a mad grin on his face, his body began to go through a horrific transformation as an unholy wind started to blow all around them.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose ordered, seeing this as their only chance to escape. The captives were quick to follow Rose's orders though there were a few holdouts still worried about the brethren's orders to stay quiet and of course Harry in typical childish behavior thought this was a good time to complain.

"You know Mum, if I had my own sonic I could get us out of here!"

"Not now Harry! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Queen demanded, now aware of the treachery.

"Explain yourself Sir Robert!" Reynolds ordered, pointing his pistol at Robert and Angelo.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife" Robert offered as an explanation. The word wife seemed to jump start the Time Lord's mind as he remembered Rose and Harry were still missing.

"Rose and Harry! Where are they?!" he demanded of the butler but The Doctor was simply ignored as Angelo continued his chanting. Seeing he wasn't going to get any answers from the chanting man he turned to Sir Roberts desperate for an answer. The Doctor didn't know what he'd do if he lost both Rose and Harry, his surrogate family.

* * *

The caged young man was now screaming in pain as his bones snapped and rearranged themselves, in the midst of his transformation. Horrified as the boy's features became more and more wolf like, Rose urged the captives to continue pulling on their chain, for fear of what would happen once the werewolf's metamorphosis was complete.

"One, two, three pull!" Rose commanded. With one more mighty pull they manage to pull the chain free from the wall. In that instant The Doctor and Sir Robert kicked in the door, allowing the prisoners to escape as lord and lady of the house reunited in a loving embrace. Though the Time Lord got a different reception. "Where the hell have you been?!"

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief, glad to see Harry and Rose were unharmed. Taking a look around the room he was amazed by the creature struggling to break free of his cage.

"Oh that's beautiful" he said in excitement, barely registering Sir Robert calling for them to retreat. Suddenly the werewolf broke free of his cage, making the transition from amazing to dangerous. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Harry yelled, running past his dad who took one last look at the wolf before joining them in the hall. With everyone now out of the cellar, The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to seal the door to buy them time to escape as the wolf's blood thirsty howl echoed throughout the manor.

The escaping party made their way to the gun room, where Sir Robert and the male members of his staff began to arm themselves for a fight with the deadly monster. With the steward sending Lady Isobel and the other women to safety, The Doctor used this time to check Rose and Harry for injury and noticed how raw their wrists were.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, using his sonic screwdriver to the shackles still on their wrists.

"We're alright Dad" Harry assured him. "Oh and I know what the monster is. It's a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform."

"He's been reading in the TARDIS library" Rose explained, seeing the look of surprise on the older Time Lord's face at the four year old figuring things out before him.

"Brilliant Harry" The Doctor praised, then he turned his attention to Rose. "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne-you name it." she replied in panicked voice, her maternal worrying about Harry's safety now on full blast. Suddenly the sound of a loud crash came from down the hallway. The Doctor was quick to investigate and spotted the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. With the Time Lord in view the werewolf charged, prompting the skinny man from Gallifrey to run for his life back to the gunroom. Upon his return he quickly grabbed Rose and Harry, pulling them behind the line of gunmen.

On the steward's command the gunmen opened fire upon the wolf, the released gun smoke hiding the results of the attack. Once the smoked cleared the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor commanded, not trusting the sudden disappearance of the alien.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The Stewart declared arrogantly.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"Dad's right, this thing really doesn't have anything to do with the Earth" Harry added, but his argument along with The Doctor's was ignored by the foolish man, who opted to check the hall for the creature.

"It must've crawled away to die." The steward was quickly proven wrong as he was pulled up to the ceiling. The man screamed as the wolf tore into his flesh, as he was made the night's first victim.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing the shocked Rose and Harry as he led them away from the danger, with Sir Robert following close behind them. Reaching the stairwell the party runs into Queen Victoria who demands to know what's been happening, as she had heard the sounds of the wolf's rampage.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert questioned, feeling obligated to protect his Queen after the unwilling role he played in putting her in danger, and that the sinister monk would be a threat if he were still around.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him" the Queen replied, her tone making it clear the subject was closed.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window" said The Doctor, apologizing for the undignified exit he was suggesting for the Queen.

Not to be detoured Victoria with her head held high, began to walk in the direction The Doctor indicated. Reaching the drawing room, Sir Robert aware that he'd die regardless of how the night played out offered to go out the window first for the Queen's safety. Unfortunately the brethren was one step ahead of them and had planted gunmen around the manor, firing on anyone that tries to escape.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor noted.

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen asked indignantly.

"Yeah, that's why they want you." Harry piped up. "The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting." Now the Queen had no trouble believing a young child like Harry would buy into silly superstitions, even the feral child Rose would make sense. But the fact that the highly educated Doctor and Sir Roberts also seemed to believe in the wolf made her wonder if she was the only one who hasn't gone crazy.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Queen Victoria snapped, only to be proven wrong as the werewolf's chilling howl rang through the building. The sound of heavy footsteps were getting closer, stopping just outside their door. Then came a loud pounding and the door began to splinter.

"What do we do?" asked Rose, looking to The Doctor for a plan and he didn't disappoint.

"We run" he said plainly.

"Is that it?" Honestly Rose was expecting more.

"You got any silver bullets?"

"Not on me, no."

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" The Time Lord shouted, jogging in place for emphasis before grabbing the Queen and Rose, who held onto Harry and dragged them up the stairs. Good thing too as the werewolf had smashed through the door and was now hot on their trail.

The werewolf was nearly upon them as they entered the corridor to the library when Reynolds turned the corner firing his pistol at the monster. Not expecting to take a bullet in the chest the beast backed off at least for the moment.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty" said Reynolds. With hand over her heart and in a winded voice the Queen informed the captain that she had retrieved her package. "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor warned, not wanting another person to die while he was around.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!" Reynolds ordered. Not having any other choice the others ran ahead into the library leaving the brave captain behind. All except Rose who stood by the door waiting, hoping Reynolds would come running after them. But it wasn't to be as she bore witness to the beast pouncing on poor Reynolds, the brave man died for them and there was nothing she could do.

"Rose!" Shouted The Doctor, grabbing her around her middle and dragging her into the library. The screams of Captain Reynolds fell silent as the Time Lord shut the room's heavy doors. Once everyone was inside, The Doctor, Rose, and Sir Roberts immediately barricaded the door with chairs and benches. Then they waited in sickening silence for the wolf to try and break in, but strangely it never came. "It's gone."

"Listen" Rose whispered. They could hear the sound of the werewolf's growls and footsteps as it seemed to walk away.

"Is this the only door?" asked Harry. Sir Roberts whispered back a quiet yes before suddenly remembering a second door. Without a moment to lose; they quickly barricaded the second door, turning it into a waiting game against the werewolf.

"I don't understand what's stopping?" Rose questioned, as the wolf had no trouble breaking down earlier doors.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" asked The Doctor, his voice thick with frustration.

"I'll tell you what, though" said Harry getting his parents attention.

"What?" they asked.

"Werewolf." The young Time Lord laughed, something his parents soon joined in slipping into what you could call their adventure mode.

"I know" the older Time Lord sighed, pulling his family into a hug. "Are you two alright?"

"We're ok, yeah" Rose replied. As the little family of three joined together using laughter to deal with the danger, Queen Victoria looked on disturbed by their actions. The fact that The Doctor and Rose alone could laugh off such danger disturbed her but that Harry, a mere child would do the same led her to believe the three of them went looking for danger and thought it fun.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" said Sir Robert to his Queen.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy" said The Doctor, admitting he had a completely different idea about Robert's taste in company.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now" said Rose, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Unfortunately the Queen didn't think it appropriate.

"Do you think this funny?!" she snapped.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" The Queen demanded. Seeing the Queen wasn't going to stand for anymore attempts at humor The Doctor decided to just give an honest explanation.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform."

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" This shocked the Time Lord as he hadn't noticed that he'd accidently dropped his Scottish accent.

"Oh right, sorry, that's…"The Doctor tried to think of an explanation but was cowed by Queen Victoria.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." The Queen declared, refusing to accept the reality of the situation.

Someone's cranky" Harry whispered cheekily to his mother.

"Hush you" Rose lectured, though the slight smirk on her face told Harry he wasn't in trouble. Determined to figure out why the wolf was unable to enter the library, The Doctor started to look around the room unable to find anything out of the ordinary until he spotted a carving in the door.

"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. I suppose."

"On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." Feeling curious, The Doctor licked the woodwork of the nearest door.

"Never adopt that habit" Rose told Harry, confused about the older Time Lord's behavior and wasn't too keen about her four year old licking everything.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxin"

"And the werewolf's allergic?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Well, it thinks it is." The Doctor grinned. "The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." said Sir Robert, not seeing the man's point.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Being rude again." Rose chastised, but The Doctor wasn't feeling remorseful this time.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." The Doctor walked over to a book case tossing a few to Harry and Rose, before telling the room. "Arm yourself."

Frantically Harry, Rose, Sir Robert, and The Doctor searched through the library for any clue on how to defeat the werewolf.

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here" declared Rose scanning book titles.

"Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe" noted The Doctor, thinking the solution might be related to the plant.

"A book on magic" Harry read, interested in reading this particular book late he turned to Sir Robert. "Hey can I keep this?"

"Go ahead. I found something on explosives" Sir Robert suggested, but The Doctor had already found what he was looking for, walking over to show Rose his findings.

"Wolf's bane, what about that?"

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." The page held a woodcut image of what looked like a shooting star falling to Earth, in a valley surrounded by small buildings in the countryside. Curious about the book Harry tried to jump high enough to see, noticing her son's dilemma Rose lifts the four year old onto her hip showing him the picture.

"A spaceship?" Harry asks.

"A shooting star" Robert corrected. "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" asked Rose.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor theorized.

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert questioned.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf." Harry explained.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake" said The Doctor in a horrified and hushed tone. It seemed the Queen finally understood the severity of the situation as she stood up to address the master of the house.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here…."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor said rudely.

Thank you for your opinion" the Queen snapped. "But there is nothing more valuable than this." Reaching into her purse the Queen removed a fine white 105.6 carat diamond. She took smug satisfaction in leaving the two elder time travelers speechless, though Harry wasn't sure what the big deal was about a diamond.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked in disbelief, approaching the precious stone in the Queen's hand.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor confirmed, also unable to look away from the famous stone.

"I don't get it" Harry complained. "What's so great about a shiny rock?"

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." The Queen explained in an overly dramatic tone.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough." The Doctor remarked, reaching out for the diamond in Victoria's hand "Can I?" Reluctantly the Queen handed over the diamond allowing the Time Lord and his companions to examine it.

"How much is it worth?" Rose asked.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor smirked.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." The blonde grinned.

"And win" said Harry with a grin of his own. Unfortunately the moment of calm was soon interrupted as Sir Robert brought up a good point.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." However Sir Robert's worries were no match for an inquisitive Time Lord child.

"Why did you bring it with you?" Harry asked, now understanding that the jewel was apparently very expensive.  
"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewelers at Hazel head. The stone needs re-cutting." The Queen explained. But Rose couldn't see why that'd be necessary, stating that the jewel was perfect. "My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting" The Doctor informed.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." The Queen's words seemed to trigger something in The Doctor's mind as he finally put it all together.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously" The Queen drawled, not following The Doctor's train of thought.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor."

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

"Oh I get it!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly figuring out just what his father was talking about. "The endeavor!"

"Precisely Harry, brilliant" The Doctor complimented, impressed that the four year old was able to keep up. Before anything more could be said bits of plaster fell down from above directing their attention to the sky light where they could see the wolf looking down on them. With the glass dome cracking they realized their hiding place was no longer safe and fled into the halls, just as the werewolf dropped down. "Get to the observatory!" the Time Lord ordered as he shut the doors behind them.

But this time the doors failed to hold as the werewolf broke through the debris knocking Rose to ground.

"Mum!" Harry cried desperately, his emerald eyes flashed gold as his magic forcefully knocked the werewolf back, giving his mother time to escape from a vicious death. But the beast was merely stunned as they could soon hear it chasing after them once more as they reached the doors of the observatory.

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor asked Sir Roberts.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it."

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something."

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." Seeing that Sir Robert couldn't be persuaded the Time Lord had no choice but to leave the man to die a noble death, the death of a good man.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." The Doctor asked, as entered the room.

"For what purpose?" The Queen asked defensively.

"The purpose it was designed for." He implored. Once the Queen handed over the diamond The Doctor called to Rose and Harry having them help him adjust the settings on the telescope.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose quipped.

"It's not a telescope Mum" said Harry.

"That's right Harry. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." The Doctor explained.

"It won't work. There's no electricity." Rose pointed out. Slightly stressed by the situation The Doctor simply gestured with his head towards the moon shining in the sky. "Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!" Having finished with Sir Roberts the wolf came blasting through the doors, knocking Queen Victoria aside. With the moonlight now focusing through the light chamber The Doctor quickly dived towards the beam reflecting it off the diamond into the beast before it could attack the Queen.

No one expected what happened next as the psychic remnants of the boy the wolf was possessing appeared like a ghost behind his transformed body. The boy begged for the Time Lord to increase the power of the beam to be set free from his curse. It was a bittersweet victory as The Doctor did just that saving the boy but still unable to save all the other victims of the wolf.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked the Queen, drawing his parents to attention to Victoria checking the back of her hand.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all." Queen Victoria denied, refusing all requests by The Doctor to examine her injury. With the werewolf gone, and the captured soldiers recovered Torchwood manor was quickly recovered and the remaining members of the brethren were arrested.

The following morning in front of the all the surviving members of the household; The Doctor, Rose, and Harry kneeled before Queen Victoria, armed with a sword in her bandaged hand.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. By the power in invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Harry of Tardis. You may stand."

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor smiled.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home" said Rose, not quiet believing what just happened.

"I know gran is gonna flip" Harry laughed. _Wonder if I could get Dad to teach me how to wield a sword. Then I could be like a real knight._

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave" said The Doctor, wanting to give some comfort to the Queen.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." Announced the Queen severely displeased.

"Yes!" Rose cheered, happy to have won her bet. Harry simply rolled his eyes once again thinking her parents were just really weird.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you." Queen Victoria declared harshly. So shocked by her words The Doctor thought he had perhaps misheard but the Queen clearly meant business.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You and your devil child will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

Rose wanted to slap the Queen for daring to call Harry a devil simply because he used his power to save her. Though he was of the same mind The Doctor instead took Harry and Rose's hands and led them out of the Torchwood estate, where they found a cart to take them back to the TARDIS.

"The nerve of that woman!" Rose cursed. "Calling our Harry a devil."

"I'm not really a devil child right?" the small child asked, worried that the Queen was right about him. Not about to let him think something like that about himself Rose and The Doctor knelt down in front of him and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry. You. Are. Brilliant" said The Doctor resolutely.

"Never think anything less about yourself" said Rose, agreeing with The Doctor completely. Wanting to give his son's mood one more nudge in the right direction The Doctor decided to release a little tidbit.

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was hemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Harry asked, his mood starting to pick up.

"Well, maybe hemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf?" Rose questioned skeptically.

"Could be" The Doctor shrugged, as they resumed their walk to the TARDIS.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" their son asked.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip" laughter was starting to build in the small family.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose asked, tugging on The Doctor's sleeve for confirmation.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?"

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." The blonde smirked.

"I'll say no more." said The Doctor, enjoying the light return to Harry's eyes in full as he and Rose debated the legitimacy of the Royal Family being werewolves.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" Rose continued, following The Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"Oh my god they're werewolves!" Harry and Rose laughed, breaking into childish wolf howls.

"So how about that concert Harry?" The Doctor asked, getting a frantic head bobbing signaling yes for him son. The Time Lord set the coordinates and sent the TARDIS on her way.

* * *

An: Thankfully it didn't take as long as I feared to get my laptop fixed. Even luckier my files were still intact.

As always thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review they are appreciated.


	6. School Reunion part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Dad!" Harry called, walking into the consul room of the TARDIS.

"Yes Harry" the Doctor answered, his head popping up from under the floor grates.

"What're you doing down there?"

"Not important." The older Time Lord dismissed, meaning he was probably doing something either too complicated for the four year old to understand, or he was doing something stupid and reckless. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I was wondering where the book on 1st grade temporal physics is." This brought a smile to the Doctor face, always glad to help pass on a little knowledge.

"I believe it should be in the children's math and science section; row five about six feet from the pool."

"Ok thanks Dad" Harry smiled, running past his mother on his way to find his elusive book.

"What's he so excited about" asked Rose.

"Oh he was just looking for a book" the Doctor replied, going back to his tinkering.

"I swear he's like a mini you" she laughed. "What's he looking up this time?"

"Temporal physics. I think he's trying to figure out how to build a rudimentary vortex manipulator." Now that didn't sound like a good idea to Rose and voiced as such, but the Doctor didn't seem too concerned. "Oh don't worry the TARDIS won't let Harry activate it in here and even if she did the most he could achieve from that book is one of those rubbish Time Turners."

"Time Turner?"

"Oh, some sort of sand or debris blew through the rift…"

"The rift in Cardiff?" asked Rose, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah that's the one. Basically a witch, Rowena Ravenclaw, love the alliteration. Basically she tried her hand at using the left over rift energy to access the Time Vortex."

"I'm guessing it didn't work, you calling them rubbish and all."

"Yeah could only go about five hours max, riddled with paradoxes, risk of mental exhaustion and complete psychosis. Yeah not a good thing, had to step in forced them to either destroy them or at least manage their uses. Wizards just don't have the power, knowledge, or skill to successfully and safely achieve time travel."

"Getting a little big headed yeah" Rose laughed, always glad to take the mickey out of the Doctor when his Time Lord arrogance popped up. Before the Doctor could give a retort, the sound of tiny feet running through the corridors drew their attention to the approaching Harry, his mother's cellphone in hand.

"Mum, Uncle Mickey called. He said we needed to get back" he reported.

"Oh what could Mickey Mickity Mick want?" the Doctor wondered, already setting the coordinates.

* * *

One by one a group of high school students march into their physics classroom. Taking their seats they were surprised that instead of their usual professor, there was a man who appeared to be somewhere in his twenties dressed in a pinstriped suit, wearing black rim glasses, and white converse.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" the Doctor smiled, all of the students simply nodded. Always eager to play the teacher role, the Doctor dutifully wrote the word 'physics' to make it clear what he was teaching.

"So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down." A few students began copying down, the Doctor's chant while most weren't sure if the odd man was serious. "Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" The Time Lord felt this was a rather simple question and thought it the perfect way to gauge the room. He smiled as a bespectacled boy sitting near the front raised his hand.

"Yes, er, what's your name?" the Doctor asked, to which the boy identified himself as Milo. "Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo answered.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Once again Milo was the only one to raise their hand, in fact everyone else just looked bored.

 _Guess I can't expect them to be like Harry_ the Doctor thought to himself. "Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter."

 _Clever boy alright let's try to stump him._ "Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False"

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein." At this point the Doctor was very interested in Milo since the boy was so quick to answer his questions without even the slightest moment to consider his answers.

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen." Even the other children were shocked that Milo was capable of such a quick calculation. The Doctor just thought it was time to bring out the big guns, asking a question that no Earth child at this point in time should be able to answer.

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." Everyone including the Doctor could only stare jaws dropped at Milo. _Yeah Mickey was right, somethings definitely wrong._

* * *

"Two days" Rose grumbled, having been stationed to work in the school's canteen she was far from happy with their situation. Having spotted the Doctor's table she quickly made her way to him under the pretense of wiping the table.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." The Time Lord joked, causing his companion's mood to worsen as she did as instructed and cleaned the table. Growing frustrated with the tedium of undercover work the blonde decided to take a seat for the remainder of their conversation.

"Two days" she stressed but the Doctor couldn't see a way around their current arrangement.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked, noticing that the Time Lord wasn't eating his lunch. Before he could answer the blonde was already eating a handful, not that the Doctor minded.

"Yeah, they're a bit different" his tone making it clear he had no love for them. But clearly Rose did as she continued to wolf them down.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this."

"It's very well behaved, this place." The Doctor noted, honestly he expected a normal Earth high school to be a bit more lively. Though maybe he shouldn't be expected the place to be as boisterous as Hogwarts. "I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

Rose opened her mouth to comment but before she could say anything the head dinner lady, Jackson approached looking very cross with her.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting" she growled.

"I was just talking to this teacher." Rose explained, looking to save herself some trouble. The Doctor gave a polite 'hello' once Jackson took note of his presence. Deciding to get back at him for poking fun at her, Rose reported that he didn't like the chips.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work" Jackson barked annoyed that anyone would complain about her food.

"See? This is me. Dinner lady." Rose condescended, getting up to return to the serving station.

"I'll have the crumble" the Doctor laughed, unable to resist having some fun with the blonde.

"I'm so going to kill you." As Rose walked away the Time Lord's superior sense of hear was able to catch one of the teachers talking to a girl named Melissa about replacing Milo in an advanced class. Now this surprised the Doctor considering he found Milo to be an incredibly bright child, not as clever as his Harry of course, though he might be a bit biased. The strangeness didn't end there as he also noted that the teacher seemed to be encouraging the students to eat their chips, and he didn't fail to notice the school's headmaster watching them like a hawk from the catwalk.

* * *

"Harry, would you calm down" Mickey complained, getting annoyed by his honorary nephew's constant complaints about not getting to do any undercover work.

"What, I'm just saying, I could do undercover work too" Harry whined.

"Yeah I'm sure they let four year olds in high school all the time" his uncle laughed. Harry simply rolled his eyes, he was well aware of the reason why he couldn't go undercover in the school but that didn't stop him from being bored. It probably didn't help that Jackie wouldn't let the little tyke tinker with her electronics anymore, after he'd tried turning her toaster more sonic before the Doctor stopped him.

But since they all knew leaving Harry alone wasn't an option, Mickey volunteered to watch the boy. So now they were in a public library near the school hacking into military records searching for any alien activity.

"Call your mum." Following his uncle's instructions Harry dialed Rose's cellphone to report their findings.

"Hey sweetie, what've you got?" she asked.

"Confirmation" said Mickey. "We just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that."

"But we can't get any photos, it keeps locking us out" said Harry. "Bet this wouldn't be a problem if I had my own sonic screwdriver."

"Not now, Harry" Rose chastised. "Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird."

"See? There's definitely something going on." Mickey insisted. "I was right to call you home."

"I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home." Now that Mickey found a little insulting, sure he missed his old friend but he realized long ago that Rose had feelings for the Doctor; as if them raising a kid together didn't make that obvious.

"Believe me that's the last thing I'd do. The little midget alone causes enough trouble never mind his parents."

"It's not my fault I get bored" Harry grumbled. Before either Mickey or Rose could say anything, a loud ruckus came over the phone. Rose reported that the lunch ladies were carrying in a large barrel of what looked to be cooking oil. Problem was once it spilt on one of the workers, she suffered a major burn and the head lunch lady wouldn't let Rose call an ambulance for her. They were going to have to report this to the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor who was currently relaxing in the teacher's lounge with the other faculty members, keeping his ears open for anything interesting. Apparently all the teachers were surprised by their own success rates, one teacher a man named Parsons was currently telling him about his own students.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits."

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor asked, he was starting to see a pattern.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" The Doctor thought that was a perfectly normal thing to happen, making it the perfect cover.

"She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight." Parsons explained. Alright perhaps they could've thought of a different approach but it was still better than Harry's idea to hide her in his toy chest. Sure he thought she'd have fun but the boy seemed to forget the fact the chest was bigger on the inside meant they would've risked losing her amongst all his toys.

"Hmm. The world is very strange." The Doctor remarked, wanting to dismiss the subject. At that moment the headmaster, Finch entered the room followed by a woman that the Doctor was very familiar with. A brown haired older woman, with eyes full of intelligence and energy. It took all the Time Lord had not to run up and hug the woman.

"Excuse me, colleagues." said Finch, his voice though friendly was clearly hiding a more sinister quality just beneath the surface. "A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." After his modest announcement Finch took his leave and Sarah Jane seemed to automatically look eyes with the Doctor.

"Hello" she greeted politely.

"Oh I should think so" the Doctor marveled. After telling Rose about his former companion, Harry's birth mother Lily, she had tried to convince him to seek out Sarah Jane since he clearly still considered her a close friend. But not even with Harry's help was she able to convince him, the Doctor just wasn't sure how to face someone who knew him from before the Time War.

"And you are?" Sarah Jane asked, not recognizing the Doctor's current incarnation.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith."

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name." Ah that was his Sarah Jane, even if she didn't have all the clues yet she could always work with what she had. The Doctor couldn't have been prouder to have been able to call her his companion.

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you." She smiled enjoying her brief trip down memory lane.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." The Doctor smiled, thinking maybe he should've listened to Rose and visited her.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?"

"No. Er, it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile" the Doctor's grin grew. Good old Sarah Jane always searching for the truth, doing what she does best.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you." Seeing that she wasn't going to be getting anything of use from this particular teacher Sarah Jane moved on to the next.

"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor grinned, thinking maybe once this was all over he could properly speak to his old friend again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	7. School Reunion part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

That night the TARDIS materialized in a maintenance closet in the school. With the building seemingly empty it was the perfect time for the Doctor and his companions to investigate. Stepping out of the TARDIS the Time Lord addresses Harry, Rose, and Mikey.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to take Harry and look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." The two Time Lords then left to begin their investigation.

"You going to be all right?" Rose asked Mickey.

"Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." Mickey then left to prove his point leaving Rose to simply hope he could stay out of trouble. But seconds later Mickey returned as he'd forgotten a very important detail. "Where's the Maths department?"

"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right." With a quick thanks Mickey left once again leaving Rose shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't the only one planning to investigate the school as Sarah Jane was also in the school. She silently moved through the building until she heard high pitch screeches overhead in the darkness. Not eager to meet whatever made that noise, Sarah Jane ducked into a nearby storeroom and waited to see if whatever creature she was dealing with would come back.

"Hello Sarah Jane" She spun around and was shocked to see a very familiar blue police box and the brown haired silly man that'd she had spoken to earlier.

 _John Smith_. And like that everything clicked into place. "It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated."

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." The Doctor confirmed, relieved that his friend accepted his new form so quickly.

"So this is her Dad?" asked Harry, coming out from behind the elder Time Lord. "Sarah Jane Smith."

"Dad? You're a father now. That's wonderful." Taking closer look at the little boy she couldn't help but recognize Harry's resemblance to his birth father.

"Yeah I adopted him" said the Doctor, not surprised that Sarah Jane recognized Harry as the biological son of James Potter.

"From godfather to dad. Lily certainly chose well." Sarah Jane thought it was just like the Doctor step up when somebody needed him. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

"I lived. Everyone else died" said the Time Lord, a hint of pain in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane didn't want to believe that the worse had happened, she didn't want to believe that the Doctor could be so alone.

"Everyone died, Sarah."

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah Jane gasped, overwhelmed by their reunion and what she'd learned about the fate of Gallifrey. A smile came to her face as she saw Harry grip the Doctor's hand in comfort. _I hope you're watching Lily because you'd be so proud. Little Harry will be sure to take care of our favorite Time Lord._

"You know, dad's been wanting to visit you forever" said Harry, much to his father's embarrassment.

"Really?" Sarah Jane asked, part of her was afraid the Doctor had chosen to forget about her.

"Yeah, mum and I kept trying to get him to visit you but he was too stubborn."

"Oh that I believe" she laughed. "The Doctor's fourth incarnation would sometimes drive Lily and me nuts." It was comforting to know that the Time Lord hadn't chosen to abandon their friendship. It was clear that whatever he'd gone through after she'd last seen him had deeply hurt the Doctor making him feel that he couldn't visit her. "So what's this about a mum?"

"Um, well uh" the Doctor stuttered for once unable to find words, when he was saved by a high pitched scream.

"Okay, now I know it's you." Sarah Jane smirked, the Doctor then grabbed Harry and Sarah Jane by their hands and led them in the direction of what he suspected to be Mickey screaming like a little girl.

* * *

As they ran through the halls they soon ran into Rose, who was surprised to see a random woman with her son and the Doctor.

"Oh hello, you must be Harry's mother" greeted Sarah Jane.

"Um yes I am" said Rose, surprised by the friendly greeting.

"Mum, this is Sarah Jane Smith." Harry explained.

"Oh, I heard so much about you and Harry's mum" Rose gasped. Honestly she was curious what kind of woman a former companion of the Doctor would be and Sarah Jane, who seemed to just ooze confidence and capability certainly met her standards.

"I know, Harry told me. Believe me I understand just how stubborn the Doctor can be."

"Um, yeah screaming remember?" said the Doctor, reminding the women and providing an escape from more possible embarrassing comments from his son.

Arriving to the source of the screaming the group found Mickey standing under the light of a storage closet surrounded by plastic bags.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Mickey explained trying to hold onto what's left of his dignity.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose noted, having examined the dropped plastic packages.

"And you decided to scream" the Doctor chastised.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" Harry giggled.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt" said the Doctor joining in the fun of teasing Mickey.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose chastised "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them" said Sarah Jane.

"No they don't dissect rats in schools anymore. They haven't done that for years."

"Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." Harry suggested.

"Brilliant Harry" the Doctor praised, leading the way to headmaster's office.

"He really is like a mini Doctor isn't he?" Sarah Janes notes.

"He is" Rose agrees with what Sarah Janes considers a mother's pride. "He makes me wonder if that's what the Doctor was like as a kid."

"So if you're Harry's mother, are you and the Doctor….."

"Oh, oh no. I was just there when the Doctor adopted Harry and agreed to help raise him." Sarah Jane just smirked at Rose's response. Clearly the younger woman had feelings for the Time Lord though Sarah knew how dense the Doctor could be in recognizing such things.

Finding the headmaster's door locked, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" asked Rose, as the Doctor opened the office door.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." The group was shocked to find giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

"No way!" in a panic Mickey rushed out of the office, followed by the Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, and Harry at a much calmer pace. But what they didn't know was one of the bat creatures had awoken, clearly interested in their intruders.

* * *

It was outside the school where the group caught up with an out of breath Mickey, who wheezed out. "I am not going back in there. No way."

"Those were teachers" said Rose in disbelief.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on" said the Doctor, obviously unafraid and wanting to get back inside to find out what's been happening.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey whined to the group.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there" said Sarah Jane. "I've got something to show you" Intrigued the group followed Sarah Jane to her car, where she proudly opened the boot and pulled off a blanket draped over something very important to the Doctor's past.

"K9!" Harry Potter, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

"Why does he look so disco?" asked Rose, confused as to why it looked like it was from the 70s. Though it was clearly more advanced than anything 70s Earth would've been capable of.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge" the Doctor defended. "What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah Jane mourned.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." Honestly no matter the incarnation, the Doctor could still be absentminded. Part of Sarah Jane wondered if he sometimes forgot what technology was available in each century.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor asked in a silly voice, the kind one would speak to a real dog in.

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy" said Rose. Honestly she was glad the Doctor was finally seeing his old friend but they needed to remember their situation. With the TARDIS currently in enemy territory it would be rather difficult to reach her, but it'd be a simple matter to fix K9 so the group moved to a nearby coffee shop to do just that.

* * *

"So she traveled with the Doctor and Harry's mum?" asked Mickey, as he and Rose purchased fish and chips for the group.

"Yeah, the Doctor told us about them." Rose confirmed but Mickey could tell something was bothering her.

"What you jealous? You knew the Doctor had other companions."

"It's not that. Just forget it alright." Rose quickly paid for the meal and joined the waiting Harry at their table.

"You know I just noticed. Harry gets older but you still look the same as before."

"Thanks for the compliment" the blonde replied, thinking Mickey was just being nice. But now that she thought about it, the Doctor had finally told her about the Bad Wolf could that have done more than they realized.

* * *

Meanwhile as the others ate, Sarah Jane and the Doctor were catching up as the Time Lord worked on repairing her robot dog.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there"

"Right on top of it, yeah" the Doctor confirmed. "Shortly before we picked up Harry."

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me." the Time Lord mentally cringed; he hadn't wanted to talk about this.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. I missed you" Sarah Jane said sincerely.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." The Doctor was taken aback and chose to retreat into his work. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back."

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did" the Time Lord said proudly. He was so proud of Sarah Jane and wished she could see just how far she's come.

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not? Rose and Harry thought it was a good idea." But the Doctor remained silent wanting to change the subject, which Sarah Jane did knowing how stubborn the Time Lord could be.

"It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen."

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" the Doctor asked sheepishly, though he knew full well the answer was no. Sarah Jane only shook her head in amusement as the Doctor finishes repairing her beloved pet. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

"Master" K9 greets recognizing the Time Lord immediately.

"He recognizes me."

"Affirmative."

"Rose, give us the oil."

"I wouldn't touch it, though" Rose cautions. "That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor then smeared the oil on K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analyzing" said the metal dog with a stutter.

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Mickey laughed.

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah Jane snapped, not liking anyone pocking fun at her best and oldest friend.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 informs.

"They're Krillitanes" said the Doctor, pondering what that could mean for them.

"Is that bad?" asked Harry, not familiar with that species.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" asked Sarah Jane.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks" the Doctor explained.

"What're they doing here?" Rose questioned.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Time Lord hissed.

* * *

Not wanting to leave the TARDIS in enemy hands the Doctor called for the group to get ready to move out. With K9's self-repair circuits now up and working, Sarah and Mickey placed the robot dog back in her car.

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" asked Mickey.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" asked Sarah Jane wanting to understand the Doctor's current situation.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm Harry's babysitter. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." Mickey sat down on the boot of Sarah Jane's car to absorb this information. Sympathetically Sarah Jane patted the poor man's arm.

* * *

Evil eyes watched as the Doctor, Rose, and Harry exited the coffee shop.

"So why haven't you wanted to visit Sarah Jane?" asked Rose. "It seems like you two were really close."

"Does it matter?" the Doctor asked defensively.

"Yeah it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?"

"I need to know Doctor. You just left Sarah Jane behind, is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No. Not to you." Harry wasn't entirely sure what his parents were talking about but from the looks in their eyes, he could tell it was important and decided to walk ahead to give them some privacy.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you didn't even want to see her. Why not?" asked Rose

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…."

"What Doctor?"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Well, Mr. Time Lord, Mickey noticed that despite Harry ages three years I haven't changed in the slightest." This stunned the Doctor since he spent every day with her, he hadn't noticed that Rose wasn't changing. _She doesn't feel wrong like Jack did. Is this the Bad Wolf?_

* * *

Finch had followed the Doctor's group from the school and had spied upon them from a far. Listening to the Doctor and Rose's conversation he heard the man identify himself as a Time Lord. If the man was indeed a Time Lord then depending on his intentions this could be either beneficial or a significant threat. And then he saw him, the boy the Doctor had identified as his son another Time Lord perhaps.

Seeing opportunity the giant bat alien swoops down causing Rose and the Doctor to duck for safety. The evil monster then flew off having sent his message.

"Was that a Krillitane?" asked Sarah Jane, running up to check on her friends.

"But it didn't even touch us. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose questioned.

"No, he didn't just fly off" the Doctor hissed, the rage of the oncoming storm building within him. "He wants us to stay away and took Harry to make sure."

"No" Rose gasped, it was true that monster had taken her son.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	8. School Reunion part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

It was an angry Doctor and Rose that marched into the school the following morning. Finch had made the mistake of taking their child and it was only the rational words from Sarah Jane that kept them from charging in the night before.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the math room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here you might need this." The Doctor instructed, handing Sarah Jane his sonic screwdriver. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside" Mickey asked incredulously. Ordinarily the Time Lord would've just been trying to keep the less experienced man out of harm's way given his past performance. But right now he had no idea where Harry was and he needed every angle covered.

"Here take these you can keep K9 company." said Sarah Jane, tossing Mickey his keys. It was clear she had a close friendship with the Doctor as even know Sarah Jane had a good idea what the Time Lord was doing. "We can't be sure if they'll try to move Harry. Please keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah" Mickey agreed now feeling a bit better about having to stay behind. It was a clear testament to how angry the Doctor was since he gave up the opportunity to make a remark at Mickey's expense.

"What're you going to do?" Rose demanded clearly not happy with not being sent to search for their son.

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch" said the Doctor with the look in his eyes that Rose recognized as that of the oncoming storm.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Doctor to track Finch to the school pool, standing at opposite ends they stared each other down.

"Who are you?" the Time Lord demanded, doing all he could to keep his voice calm.

"My name is Brother Lassa." replied the Krillitane. "And you?"

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

"And now you've shaped human."

"A personal favorite, that's all."

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last. Well you and your son. Part human, quiet fascinating."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the mention of Harry but he wasn't ready to drop the facade of a pleasant conversation just yet. "This plan of yours. What is it?"

"You don't know." Finch asked astonished that such a brilliant species hadn't guessed yet.

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"If I don't like it, then it'll stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. But when you took my son you lost your chance. You get one warning. Give me my child."

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Finch assured the Time Lord. The Doctor watched Finch leave so sure he had already won.

* * *

Inside the school's math IT classroom, Rose and Sarah Jane were busy trying to figure out how to literally crack into the computers. It didn't help that Sarah didn't understand how to work the Doctor's current sonic screwdriver.

"It's not working" she growled in frustration.

"Give it to me" ordered Rose, accepting the sonic she began working on the computers.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane complained.

"Well things were a lot simpler back then." Rose condescended. While she may not have known her long, Sarah Jane had a feeling Rose wasn't truly frustrated with her but rather the still missing Harry something she could understand.

"Rose we'll find Harry." Despite herself Rose couldn't help letting out a little sob over the thought of losing the little boy she loved as her own.

"I'm a rubbish mother."

"What how could you say that? You've done an amazing job with Harry. From what I've seen he's smart and caring, you should be proud."

"I lost him. Lily died for him and I lost him!" Somewhere in the back of Rose's mind part of her was afraid of meeting Sarah Jane despite how much she and Harry tried to encourage the Doctor to do so. Sarah Jane was the only companion to have known the woman well if at all so she was afraid she'd see Rose as some kind of fake mother, a poor substitute. Rose didn't want to replace Lily or hide her existence. She'd made sure Harry knew about the woman who birthed and died for him. But she was afraid Sarah Jane would find some fault in how she's raised Harry the child of her dear friend.

"Rose you are an amazing young woman. You didn't hesitate to take in an orphan child and raised him as your very own. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? Lily would be so grateful for what you and the Doctor have done and I'm sure she'd be honored to share the title of Harry's mother with you."

"The Doctor was right. You are simply brilliant" Rose complimented, grateful for the older woman's approval.

"So are you. Believe me I can see how you're clever enough to keep the Doctor on his toes." Sarah Jane replied. "Now let's get these open and find your son." As the two got back to work the Doctor arrived to check on their progress.

"How's it going?" he asked but he could see that they hadn't made much progress in finding out what was in the computers. Taking back his sonic screwdriver the Time Lord got to work hoping to find a clue to lead them to Harry and the evil plot.

* * *

Unnerved by the threat of the Doctor Finch gathered the rest of his brethren ordering them to move up to the final phase of their plans. Following these instructions they called the students inside to go to their respective classrooms. Fortunately the large number of moving students caught Mickey's attention as he spotted a familiar little boy moving through the crowds.

"Harry!" he cried, rushing out of Sarah Jane's car but to his dismay the school doors were sealed and his nephew didn't even acknowledge him. Frustrated the man tried to force the doors open but to no avail when he remembered the high tech robot dog waiting in the car.

"Come on, I need some help" said Mickey, giving the robot a good hit on the head to boot up.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning." K9 reported, something that Mickey was glad to hear.

"You're working! Okay, no time to explain. We need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?"

"We are in a car" Unfortunately stating the obvious wasn't going to help so Mickey tried a different approach.

"Maybe a drill attachment?" but again K9 simply stated they were in a car.

"Fat lot of good you are" Mickey groaned, having already lost sight of Harry. But then like a flash of light it dawned on him what K9 was suggesting. Getting into the driver's seat Mickey called for any nearby students to get out of the way and like a bit from an action move rammed the car right through the front doors. "Alright you mutt, let's find Harry."

* * *

As the Doctor worked through getting into the computers he frustrated to find they were deadlocked sealed, making it impossible for the sonic screwdriver to open them. Things only got worse once students started marching through the halls.

"No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!" Rose ordered, sending away an approaching group of students. She was about to go join the Doctor and Sarah Jane when she spotted a very familiar head of messy black hair. Without the slightest bit of hesitation she quickly grabbed hold of her son and brought him into the room.

"Harry are you alright" she asked, checking for any obvious signs of injury but Harry didn't seem to even notice her. "Harry, love you're scaring me. Harry?" But they wouldn't heed his mother's call, neither that of his father's or Sarah Jane. Instead he just sat down at a computer and began working once a set of symbols appeared on the monitors.

"You wanted the program. There it is" said Sarah Jane, hoping it'd help the Doctor fix whatever was wrong with Harry.

"Some sort of code." The Doctor muttered to himself, gasping once he started to recognize the code's meaning. "No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" asked Sarah Jane, looking to Rose for help but the blonde didn't have a clue.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Time Lord explained in disbelief.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" asked Rose, wanting to understand what role a few Earth kids could play in the plot and on a personal level what they were doing to her Harry.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God." Rose answered without even thinking. The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow as if his point was made. Sure Rose was clever but she was a genius and she would've at least needed time to think about an answer. "But what's wrong with Harry?"

"Harry's still part human but his Time Lord DNA would've made it harder for the oil to affect him" the Doctor explained. "They must've given him a more concentrated amount force him to have to solve the equation on impulse. No conscious thought but to solve the Paradigm. A prisoner in his own mind" the Doctor finished in a growl.

Placing his hands around Harry's head he attempted to reach his son's subconscious, the part of him unaffected by the oil.

" _Harry."_

" _Daddy, I'm scared."_ It brought tears to the Doctor's eyes as the psychic image of little Harry, wrapped up in a ball crying out for parents.

"It's ok to be afraid" The Doctor said aloud, signaling for Rose to join them. With Rose taking hold of Harry's hands for support the Doctor continued. "It's ok to be afraid. Now I'm going to tell you something I heard when I was a boy. Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger. And one day, Harry if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind."

Inspired by the Doctor's words little Harry picked himself up from the darkness of his mental prison. He was afraid but that didn't mean he was weak. He could tell that the Doctor was afraid for him and if his dad could be scared and still be so strong why couldn't he. As he climbed his way out of the darkness one small step at a time Harry could remember another time he was afraid from the farthest corner of his mind, when his birth mother despite her fears opened the Chameleon Arch at just the right moment to defeat the dark wizard hunting them and protect him.

He imagined his birth father was afraid too and yet he faced his fears. Harry was the son of James and Lily Potter. As well as the son of Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Fear wouldn't stop him not when he had parents like that to inspire him. So despite his young age, little Harry found his courage and fought his way out, the only physical sign of this being his eyes flashing gold for a moment before returning to their normal green.

"Mummy, Daddy" Harry mumbled in exhaustion, drooping in Rose's arms.

"Oh thank god" Rose sighed in relief, kissing her little boy's forehead.

"You truly are brilliant Harry" the Doctor praised, now feeling free to address the problem of the Krillitanes trying to solve the God maker.

"Thank god he's alright" said Sarah Jane, smiling at the family reunion. "But what about the other children Doctor? Why are they using children? Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

"Yes and I must admit in the short time he was working on it, your son managed to solve almost sixty percent" said Finch, entering the room. "Won't you allow him to finish? Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch?" the Time Lord mocked. "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn." And just like that Finch had laid the bait and despite himself the Doctor found himself tempted.

"Don't listen to him" Sarah Jane cried, seeing that Finch was digging his fangs into her friend's mind.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die." Finch tempted trying to play on Sarah Jane's feelings for the Doctor. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone" the Doctor whispered, tempted by the possibilities. "I could stop the war."

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah Jane pled, hoping with all her heart that she was able to make the Doctor see reason.

Angered by Finch's cheap tricks and the kidnapping of his son, the Doctor grabbed a nearby chair and violently throws it at the large central computer monitor. With Finch distracted by the destruction of his computer, the Doctor orders Rose and Sarah Jane to run.

Enraged by the Doctor's defiance Finch orders his brethren to attack the Time Lord and his companions. So with giant space bats on their tail the party race through the halls where they meet up with Mickey, who's relieved to see Rose carrying an exhausted Harry.

"What is going on?" he asked but the approaching screeches of the Krillitanes basically explained it all. Without a moment's hesitation Mickey fell in line behind the others running into the school's canteen. The Doctor raced to the backdoor only to find it locked. He began to reach for his sonic screwdriver only to find it was too late, Finch and his brothers had already caught up with them.

"We need the Doctor and his child alive. As for the others? You can feast." Finch ordered coldly, he was through playing with humans. The giant bats swooped down upon them, forcing Rose, Harry, Mickey, and Sarah Jane to take cover under the tables as the Doctor tried to fight them off with a chair. Things weren't looking good until suddenly laser beams started shooting down the Krillitanes.

"K9!" Sarah Jane shouted in relief, her faithful dog had come to the rescue.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress" said the mechanical pooch, laying down cover fire for his friends to escape back out into the hallway.

"K9, hold them back!" the Doctor ordered as he closed and sealed the doors behind them.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode." The Time Lord wasn't sure how long K9 would be able to hold them off, he needed to think up a plan and fast.

* * *

The closest room was the Physics lab and once everyone was inside, the Doctor soniced the door shut. The brief moment of safety allowed Rose to confirm that Harry was in fact alright though he was still feeling a little drowsy.

"He's just tired from using so much energy to burn the Krillitanes' oil from his system" the Doctor explained. And just like that a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered something else about the oil. Something Rose had told him, the lunch lady had been burned by it. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it" Rose quickly replied. She recognized that look in the Time Lord's eyes, he was about to do something clever.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

"What you need boss?"

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Harry had the answer to that problem as he set of the school fire alarm. The blaring ring sounding through the entire building proved to be too much for the giant space bats as they roared out in pain. Grinning at his son's cleverness the Doctor led the party past the crippled aliens.

Passing through the canteen the Doctor was pleased to K9 was alright and slowed to allow his old friend to catch up. "Come on, boy. Good boy."

* * *

Mickey wasn't exactly having an easy time of things as the children ignored all attempts to get them to abandon their computers. He even tried waving his hand in their faces but still wasn't getting anywhere. But that's when his experience watching Harry gave him an idea.

Whenever Harry was too distracted tinkering with whatever he got his hands on, he or some other adult would take it away. Mickey figured this was the same idea and simply unplugged the computers, getting the kids the attention.

"Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!" he was pleased to see that without the computers the children were fast to file out of the classrooms.

* * *

"They've been deadlocked sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them" the Doctor growled when his sonic screwdriver failed to open the barrels of oil.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser" said K9. "But my batteries are failing."

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." As she passed Rose and the Doctor shared a look silently promising that it'd be ok. Getting to work the Time Lord lined up the oil barrels for K9.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." Now understanding what the little robot had planned, the Doctor kneeled down to K9's eye level.

"But you'll be trapped inside."

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that" the Doctor argued, he didn't want to see a friend die for him.

"No alternative possible, Master." Despite himself the Time Lord knew K9 was right. There was no other way.

"Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Master."

"You good dog." The Doctor said affectionately, rubbing K9's head.

"Affirmative." The Doctor then left K9 to his plan, racing out the backdoor sealing it behind him. Only to find Sarah Jane had waited behind for them.

"Where's K9?" she asked but the Doctor only told her they needed to run. "Where is he? What have you done!" the Time Lord stayed silent as he pulled Sarah Jane along.

* * *

"When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain." said Finch as he and his brethren entered the kitchen. "We can still make use of his brat." To their surprise K9 then rolled out into the open. "The little dog with a nasty bite. Not so powerful now, are you?"

In response K9 fired his laser at the barrels splattering the Krillitanes in their own oil. Watching as they screamed in agony from the burning.

"You bad dog" Finch snarled as he realized he'd been beaten.

"Affirmative."

* * *

Outside the students and the Doctor's companions watched as the school exploded from the Krillitane oil. As the school children cheered Sarah Jane broke out into uncontrollable tears at the loss of her best friend and all the Doctor could do was say "I'm sorry" as he too mourned K9's passing.

Sometime later after giving a cover story to the press, Sarah Jane watched as the TARDIS materialized in front of her. She smiled as the Doctor stepped out inviting her inside the old girl, it wasn't hard to notice the new look.

"Do you like it" the Doctor asked, wanting his dear friend's approval.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do." Honestly she could see how the Doctor and his little family might like the look but the old look would have a special place in her heart.

"Aunt Sarah Jane!" Harry cheered, running into the control room and giving the woman a big hug. Something that she didn't hesitate to return though she couldn't help shooting a look at Rose and the Doctor silently asking why she was being called aunt, not that she didn't like it.

"You're family" said Rose leaving no room for argument not that she was expecting one.

"Are you going to come with us?" Harry asked.

"You're always welcome" said the Doctor.

"No. I can't do this anymore." Honestly it was tempting but Sarah Jane felt it'd be a step back from all she's accomplished. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked greatly shocking Sarah Jane until he explained he meant traveling with the Doctor. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there"

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Ok then, I could do with a laugh" the Doctor smirked.

"Rose, is that ok?" Mickey asked not wanting to feel like he was intruding.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose lied, honestly after their earlier talk she was hoping she and the Doctor could work out their feelings. Not something she felt she could do with her ex on board. But when Harry started happily cheering about Mickey joining them she decided it was best just to agree.

Sharing a quick hug with Rose, Sarah Jane had a few parting words of advice. "Remember for as brilliant as he is, the Doctor can be just as daft. You have something special together, the three of you. Don't be afraid to make sure he knows it."

* * *

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" said Sarah Jane, stepping outside with the Doctor.

"Something to tell the grandkids" the Time Lord smiled.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah Jane thought the time for family was long gone. Then she remembered a certain little Time Lord hybrid calling her 'Aunt Sarah Jane'. "Though I'd love to share some stories with my adorable little nephew."

"Oh you know, Harry would never forgive me if we didn't visit" the Doctor grinned, glad to have moved past his awkward slip.

"Goodbye for now, Doctor" Sarah Jane smiled. It wasn't the same as the old days but she knew Harry alone would make sure the Doctor would still be a part of her life.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane" the Time Lord grinned happily pulling her into a big hug. With everyone on board and plans for her to babysit Harry from time to time, Sarah Jane watched as the TARDIS faded from existence leaving behind to her surprise…

"K9!"

"Mistress" Sarah Jane couldn't believe it, the Doctor had managed to rebuild the robot. "My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."

"He replaced you with a brand new model."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."

"Affirmative." In bright spirits and hopeful for the future Sarah Jane and K9 walked off in search of their next adventure. After all she needs a good tale for when her nephew came to visit.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	9. Harry plays Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"And then we went and saw a star being born it was sooo cool" Harry rambled on as he and his grandma Jackie were walking down the street towards the local laundromat.

"That sounds amazing sweetheart" Jackie smiled. After a rather close call on a space station with something called a Time window and a girl in a fireplace; Rose and the Doctor decided to have Jackie babysit the rambunctious four year old, something that she was happy to do.

As they walked the streets Jackie just smiled and greeted any of her friends always introducing Harry as her grandson with pride, though she didn't hesitate to mention how much of a little explorer he could be, much to the little tyke's embarrassment.

"Grandma, what's this place?" Harry asked as they finally reached their destination.

"What, doesn't your dad have a laundry?" Jackie laughed before explaining the purpose for their trip. Once inside they found themselves a machine before she gives Harry a little change to get himself a treat.

"Thanks Grandma!" the little boy smiles before running towards the vending machines, never noticing the odd look a shirtless man he passed was giving him. The same shirtless man was quick to find a machine next to Jackie's, strangely throwing only a single shirt in the wash.

' _Come on Elton, I'd been trained for this. Victor Kennedy's classes covered basic surveillance and espionage. Step one, engage your target. Find some excuse to start a conversation. But how was I going to do this? How?_ ' the strange man, Elton thought to himself.

"Excuse me, love. You couldn't give us a quid for two fifties, could you?" Jackie asked, unintentionally providing Elton with his opportunity. "Seems I gave my grandson, my last."

"Yeah. Just er, da-da!" Elton was quick to agree handing Jackie the change, which she accepted with a smile. _Step two. Without provoking suspicion, get on first name terms with the target._

"My name's Jackie, by the way" at that time Harry walked up, a bag of crisps in his hand. "And this is my grandson, Harry."

"I'm Elton."

"Oh, you don't meet many Eltons, do you? Apart from the obvious."

 _Step three. Ingratiate yourself with a joke or some humorous device._

"I tell you what, Elton. Here we are, complete strangers, and I'm flashing you me knickers." Jackie joked, holding said article in her hands before throwing them in the washer.

 _Step four, find some subtle way to integrate yourself into the target's household._

"Mind you, I'm only down here because my washing machine's knackered." Jackie sent a not so subtle glare at Harry, who had the nerve to smile sheepishly, knowing he was responsible for wreaking the machine. "I don't suppose you're any good at fixing things, are you?

 _I could fix the washer_ Harry thought moodily, flipping through TV channels as Elton tried to fix the washing machine. _It's not my fault I'm bored._ Harry had been visiting his grandmother for a few days now after he disobeyed his dad's orders not to wonder off when they were on a space station. Ok sure as a result he almost had his organs harvested by some robots to fix their ship but Harry didn't see why that was worth punishing him.

Of course Harry loved his grandmother but Jackie didn't like it when he tinkered with her electronics. Granted he probably shouldn't have messed with the washer but in Harry's defense if he had a sonic screwdriver instead of just a regular one, there wouldn't have been a problem.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the man from the laundromat, Elton joined him on the couch.

"Hey there, Harry right?" Elton asked.

"Yeah, did you fix the washer?"

"Yes he did" Jackie praised, joining them in front of the TV with a tray of tea. "Turns out it was missing a fuse."

"Oh" Harry chuckled nervously. _Knew I forgot to put something back._

Elton took the time to look around the room, taking note of several pictures of Rose along with some of Harry. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes that's Rose" Jackie said proudly, though there was a hint of sadness. "She's gone traveling."

"If you don't mind me saying so but you seem rather young to be a grandmother" said Elton.

"Oh my Rose adopted Harry when he was a baby" she explained, wrapping a loving arm around the boy's shoulder. "Of course he's a welcomed member of this family."

"Sounds like a wonderful woman. So where's she traveling?"

"All over. She got a mobile, I get a call now and then. And they visit not as often as I'd like."

"I'll talk to dad about visiting more Grandma" said Harry, giving Jackie a hug, which she gladly returned with a small smile.

"Dad?" Elton asked, very interested in who Harry would call his father.

"Oh just a mate" said Jackie, she wasn't entirely sure about the status of her daughter's relationship with the Doctor. "They took Harry in together."

"Well, if I had you making a nice cup of tea like this, I wouldn't stray far from home."

"You're a charmer." Jackie laughed. "Say it again."

Eventually Harry got bored listening to his grandmother and Elton's conversation and got up to go to his mother's room; in which he was staying during his visit. Something about this Elton guy didn't sit right with the little Time Lord hybrid, grabbing the phone of the table Harry tried to diel Rose's mobile but to his surprise the call didn't go through.

 _That's weird Dad said Mom's phone had universal roaming_ Harry pondered, well if his parents weren't there to investigate Harry decided he would get to the bottom of things himself. And while Elton did leave soon enough, Jackie for some reason that Harry couldn't understand kept breaking things and coming up with new excuses to call the man over to the flat to do handiwork for her.

Then came the night Harry's suspicions were confirmed. The night started off rather weird, Jackie had sent Harry to bed early so she could have some alone time with Elton. Of course Harry was just like his parents in how he just loved to poke his nose into things and instead spied on them as Elton finished replacing the fuses Jackie replaced with duds in the her stereo system.

 _Maybe Elton's an alien with psychic powers_ Harry theorized as he watched his grandmother, dressed in a mini-skirt hand Elton a glass of red wine,

"Here we are. A little reward for my favorite handyman." Jackie said flirtatiously.

"I shouldn't really, I've got the car outside" Elton said weakly, accepting the glass of wine.

"Well, you could always splash out on a taxi or whatever. See what happens."

 _Why's she sounding like mum when dad does something clever?_ Harry wondered, his theory about Elton having mental powers was starting to sound more plausible.

"Right Cheers?" Elton held his glass up offering a toast.

"Cheers" said Jackie, doing the same before they downed they took their first sips of wine.

"Very nice. What's that, French?" he asked referring to the wine.

"I suppose so. They know how to do things, the French."

"Is it from Rose? I mean, is she in France?"

 _Why does Elton keep asking about where mum is?_ Harry thought suspiciously, truth was he was curious as to why his mother's universal phone wasn't getting his calls. But he couldn't understand why a total stranger would be so interested in where his mother was.

"My daughter won't be coming back tonight and Harry's already gone to bed. Just in case you're wondering." Jackie said suggestively. "We've got the place to ourselves."

"Right" Elton gulped nervously. "Nice music" he commented wanting a change of subject.

"Il Divo."

"Yeah,"

"You were saying something about power surges?" Jackie asked, referring to Elton's theory for all of the electrical problems plaguing her flat.

"From the sub-station, yeah."

"Is that why it gets so hot in here?" Ok now Harry was absolutely sure something was wrong with Jackie and was cursing the fact he didn't have a sonic screwdriver.

"Is it hot?" Elton asked uncomfortably.

"Oh I think so. You should take your jacket off." Jackie said somewhat forcefully.

"No, I'm fine I'll just…"

"No, look you must be boiling" Jackie argued trying to convince Elton to remove his jacket when she 'accidentally' spills some wine on him. Harry watches as Jackie tries to convince Elton to remove his jacket so she can wash it for him but Elton refuses prompting her to throw more on him. Ducking out of the way Harry watches as Elton passes by his hiding spot and enters the bathroom, before leaving to confront his grandmother.

"Grandma?" he calls nervously, wondering if she's still under whatever control Elton has on her.

"Harry?" Jackie gasps in shock before turning serious. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"Sorry Grandma but I got scared." Now that certainly surprised Jackie, despite all of the crazy situations he got into traveling on the TARDIS, she hadn't even known Harry to have nightmares at least not since he was a baby.

"What's got you so scared?" she asked in concern. Harry ran up and gave the woman a tight hug as he tried to explain his fears.

"You're acting weird and I think that Elton guy is doing something" he cried, his voice muffled by Jackie's shirt. "What if he's an alien with telepathic abilities disrupting your usual behavioral patterns?"

It was moments like this that reminded Jackie that while her grandson had the strange combination of the emotional range of a human preschooler and the mental capacity of a young Time Lord, he was still just four years old. And despite his vocabulary, she at least understood that Harry thought her flirting was because she was in danger.

"Oh Harry, I'm just fine…" Jackie said reassuringly, now thinking that all this was a bad idea.

"Everything alright?" a shirtless Elton asked from the doorway.

"Yeah Harry had a bad dream" said Jackie, not wanting to have to explain flirting to Harry.

"And are you ok?" he asked noticing a change in Jackie.

"Yeah it's just they're all usually so far away. I get left here sometimes and I don't know where they are. And I don't see them enough so I just get a bit mad. Put your shirt back on."

"Where is Rose?" Elton asked.

"It doesn't matter. She'll be back soon for Harry. I'm sorry you'd better go."

"Actually never mind about Rose. I'm not even going to ask. And I will put my shirt back on because I'm going to go out and get us all a pizza, cause I reckon you need cheering up. You said it yourself Rose'll be back to pick up Harry and they'll go swanning off. So I say nice bit of pizza, we'll put the telly on nice and loud, we'll annoy that woman next door, just you and me as proper mates. Yeah? Mates. Go on. Say yes."

"Yes" Jackie smiled.

"What about you Harry?" Elton asked.

"Yeah" Harry cheered, thinking maybe he was wrong about Elton. Throwing on his shirt Elton raced out the door to pick up the pizza, leaving his jacket behind.

"Harry give me Elton's jacket" Jackie asked, pointing to its resting place on floor. As Harry picked up the jacket he noticed a folded up piece of paper fall out a pocket. Opening it up he abandoned all chance of Elton possibly being a decent guy, as the paper was in fact a photo of him and his family during one of their walks around London.

When he showed the picture to his grandmother, a look of pure rage and hurt appeared on her face reminding him of his mother when he was misbehaving. Without a word Jackie took the picture and jacket and waited outside to confront Elton, telling Harry to remain in the flat thankfully he knew better than to disobey his grandmother when she looked like that.

Turns out he didn't need to be outside to hear Jackie tear into Elton, she was loud enough for his parents to hear her from the TARDIS. It broke Harry's heart to see Jackie return to the flat in tears, easily accepting the little boy's comforting hug, she warned him that Elton was looking for the Doctor and cautioned Harry to stay away from the man no matter what.

Of course Harry wasn't going to listen. Elton had hurt his grandmother's feelings and nobody got away with that, he was going to show him the furry of a Time Lord. But first he needed to know where to find him. So the next day while Jackie was at work, Harry started his search.

It was a simple enough task using the computer to search for him, apparently Elton was connected to some group called LINDA that was obsessed with finding the Doctor. Thankfully most of their research seemed to lead to dead end.

 _Probably UNIT's doing_ Harry smiled to himself, remembering how after their run in with Aunt Sarah Jane, he and Rose were able to talk the Doctor into visiting his old friend the Brigadier. Rose and Mickey had a good laugh when Allister accused the Doctor of going domestic after Harry was introduced as the Time Lord's son, of the Doctor argued against the very idea. Of course the fact that he did still technically have a job and paycheck from UNIT didn't help his case.

Eventually Harry was able to find old postings about LINDA's meeting place in the basement of a nearby library.

"Got you" he smirked, rushing to the closet Harry pulled out some clothes Rose and Jackie had bought for him, deciding if he was going to play Doctor he had to look the part; dressed in red trainers, blue jeans, a leather jacket, a fedora, and to complete the look a smaller version of the fourth Doctor's iconic scarf.

Locking up behind him, Harry quickly headed off to the library to confront Linda, when to his surprise he sees Elton running out of the building some strange grotesque looking alien with human faces embedded in his flesh, carrying a cane.

Following after them Harry eventually caught up to them just as the creature corned Elton in an alley.

"Oi!" Harry yelled, getting Elton and the alien's attention. "You upset my gran!"

"Great big absorbing creature from outer space and you're having a go at me?" Elton asked incredulously.

"No one upsets my gran!"

"You. You're the child of the Doctor" said the alien, recognizing Harry.

"Yeah and what are you?" Harry demanded bravely. "A sort of Absorbatrix? Absorbaclon? Absorbaloff?"

"Absorbaloff yes!" the alien said happily, liking the name.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be from Raxacoricofallapatorius, would you?" Harry asked, finding the alien looked a little like a Slitheen.

"No, I'm not. They're swine. I spit on them. I was born on their twin planet" the Abrobaloff replied, finding the very notion offensive.

"Really? What's the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?" the young Time Lord asked curiously.

"Clom."

"Clom?"

"Clom. Yes and I'll return there victorious, once I possess your father's traveling machine. And once I absorb you I'll know exactly where to find him."

"Well that's not going to happen." Harry said calmly, fingering a larger version of the bio damper the Doctor first gave to him, to help control his magic.

"Oh and what are you going to do" the Absorbaloff laughed. "You are but a child."

"True but I'm clever" the boy grinned cheekily, holding his wrist up to display his bio damper. "You see this is a bio damper, now don't tell my dad but I've been tinkering with it." As Harry spoke his body began to faintly glow golden. "Just little things like a scanner that tells me that cane of yours is creating a limitation field." Holding out his hand the glow intensified as Harry used his magic to summon the Absorbaloff's cane into his hand. "Oh and loosening it enough to let me do that."

"What? But the Doctor is recorded to have such a power" the alien gasped in shock.

"True. I don't know if dad's telekinetic but I'm not just a Time Lord" said Harry, doing his best impersonation of the Doctor's oncoming storm voice. "Now let those people go."

"It's irreversible" the Absorbaloff said without the slightest hint of remorse. "Now it's time to stop playing games and give me my cane!"

"Well then I'll force them out" the glow around Harry intensified as he tried to force the humans free of the Absorbaloff's body. The alien writhed in agony as he felt the members of LINDA struggling to remain a part of his body. The Absorbaloff let out an ear piercing scream as a young woman was forced out of the alien's body.

"Ursula" Elton gasped, embracing the woman.

"Elton, how am I free?" Ursula asked.

"It was Harry, he did…something."

"N-no….No matter…I'll just absorb you again" Absorbaloff threatened, gasping for breath as he recovered from the ordeal. He wasn't the only one in bad shape as Harry dropped to the ground exhausted as the golden aura around his body began to flash in and out. "I'll start with the Doctor's child."

"You'll have to take me first" Elton said bravely, standing in the way to protect the boy. Things weren't looking good until the wind started to pick up and familiar wheezing groaning sound could be heard as the TARDIS materialized behind Harry.

"We'll take over from here" said the Doctor as he and Rose stepped outside.

"The Doctor at last" the Absorbaloff smiled hungrily.

"Oi!" Rose called, holding up the alien's cane. "You hurt my boy." Without the slightest bit of hesitation she snapped the cane over knee destroying the Absorbaloff's limitation field; they all watched as the alien's body liquefied as the absorber was absorbed by the Earth.

A few hours later Harry woke up in his Rose's bed back at the Powell Estate with his parents and grandmother all watching over him. But from the look in the Doctor's eyes he knew he was in big trouble.

"Harry why would you mess with your bio damper?!" the Doctor yelled. "There is a reason why I keep your powers under restraint. You're just lucky the TARDIS keeps a lock your unique energy signature!"

"I'm sorry Daddy" Harry whimpered, this was the first time his father had ever truly raised his voice to him, usually the Doctor preferred lessons or just a stern talking to. Seeing the effect he was having on his little boy, the Doctor took a calming breath before he continued.

"Harry, there is a reason I have you wear that bio damper. You see in normal human carriers of the Carrionite gene they experience what they call magical exhaustion. Basically their bodies reach a point where they can't exert any more of their bodies' energy towards their powers and their abilities temporarily stop. You aren't like that Harry you have the option of regenerating if your body's pushed too far."

"So all those times when his eyes would glow…" Rose started, following the Doctor's explanation.

"Harry's body was prepping for regeneration. But the bio damper keeps Harry from accidentally burning out his body's energy and I've been slowly adjusting it to wean him into his full power. You almost regenerated after that earlier stunt."

"Sorry" Harry mumbled. "I just wanted to save those people like you would." Now that brought a smile to the Doctor's face how could he be mad, his son was just getting into the family business of saving people.

"Hmm risking your life for a complete stranger. Coming up with some crazy possibly suicidal plan to save said stranger. Doctor you might as well retire and leave the universe in Harry's hands" Rose joked, though they all knew it was going to be a long time before she let Harry out of her sight after this stunt. Still Elton had told them everything that happened and they had to admit they were very proud of their mini-Doctor.

"So where's Uncle Mickey?" Harry asked, wondering if he was still on the TARDIS.

"He's gone home, Harry" the Doctor said gently as he started to explain about their impromptu trip to a parallel universe. After hearing how Mickey had chosen to stay behind, Harry cried a little but was at least happy that his uncle could spend time with his grandmother in that universe. Speaking of grandmothers, Harry also took the opportunity to ask that they visit Jackie more often having taken what she said to Elton to heart; Rose and the Doctor didn't have a problem with that and planned to make more frequent visits in the future.

Eventually after a nice family dinner and movie night it was time to get back to the TARDIS and the old girl had a surprise waiting for Harry, rising out of the console was his very own sonic screwdriver.

"Yes!" Harry cheered, rushing to accept the gift apparently the Doctor and Rose weren't the only proud parental figures in Harry's life.

"Oi! I didn't want to give him one yet" the Doctor complained. But the TARDIS wasn't about to take it away now and after checking out the programing he could see why. Harry's screwdriver unlike his own didn't have as many applications making it more like a training model for until he was older. But it did have a unique feature all its own, it was capable of focusing and regulating Harry's energy usage making it safer to use his magic.

"Wonder how long she's been working on that?" Rose pondered, sending a playful glare at the Time Rotor. Still as they watched Harry running around with his new sonic screwdriver she couldn't help but smile as Harry was definitely the Doctor's son.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/ review


	10. Fear Her part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Sorry again, Sarah Jane" said Rose as they sat inside the older woman's lounge. After their run in four years ago Sarah Jane Smith had become a very important member of their little makeshift family, fully accepting the role of Harry's aunt which of course meant they made random visits.

But of course they weren't the only ones keeping busy, Sarah Jane had been keeping busy defending the Earth in the Doctor's place when he wasn't around; something that he was very proud of. But the biggest change in her life was the adoption of the artificial human Luke Smith, being the creation of a hostile alien race that tried to invade Earth just made him odd enough to fit right in in their strange little family. The fact he choose to be good just endeared him more to the Doctor and Rose, while Harry was just happy to have someone closer to his age (physically anyway) who was just as intelligent to spend time with.

Unfortunately that's what led to their current problem as this was the week the Doctor had chosen to loosen the now eight year old, Harry's bio damper enough to allow him to begin using his magic consciously with his sonic reducing the risk of accidental regeneration; of course he couldn't help diving into the book he took from the Torchwood manor during the werewolf incident, leading to their current problem. Luke due to the circumstances of his "birth" is very intelligent this combined with Harry's own intellect and general curiosity had them experimenting resulting in the inside of Sarah Jane's house being painted polka dot.

"Don't worry about Rose" Sarah Jane laughed, having both Luke and Harry in the same place certainly kept things interesting. "Luke's been bored since his friends were out of town. I'm sure their little experiment was just what he needed."

"Well let's just hope they can finish fixing their mess soon" said the Doctor, he had the urge to make a certain trip and was eager to get going, something that both women could easily pick up on.

"Alright Doctor, where are you taking us?" asked Rose, sharing a smile with Sarah Jane.

"Nope not until Harry and Luke finish cleaning up."

"Well at the rate they're going that could take a while" said Sarah Jane, looking over to the far side of the room where Luke and Harry were taking readings with Harry's sonic screwdriver.

"Hmm the readings seem consistent with your normal garden verity paint" said Harry.

"Your magic is actually a word based science designed to manipulate matter. Maybe the energy dissipates once whatever 'spell' you're casting is complete" Luke theorized.

"You know you may have a point there Luke. I mean there isn't anything I can do with magic that couldn't easily be replicated with the right technology."

"Maybe we should stop them before they destroy the house" said Rose.

"Alright you two that's enough for today." Sarah Jane said in agreement.

"Ok Mum/Aunt Sarah Jane" said the cousins. Harry activates his sonic screwdriver's wand app, causing the top to open up and extend giving the tool the appearance of a metal wand with a red crystal on the tip. Using the tool as a focus the crystal glowed softly as he ran the sonic over the wall removing the effects of his magic on the house.

With the house cleaned up they made their way to the TARDIS currently parked in Sarah Jane's attic. After a few quick hugs goodbye Sarah Jane stopped the Doctor at the door wondering if she could weasel out just where he was so eager to go. Seeing no harm the Time Lord decided to let his dearest friend in on his surprise and was pleased to hear she thought Rose and Harry would enjoy the trip. So with one last quick hug it was goodbye for now as Sarah Jane and Luke waved off the TARDIS as she faded away.

* * *

"So where are we Dad?" asked Harry as they walked out of the TARDIS.

"Near future" said Rose, reading the date off a nearby poster. "Alright, what's the surprise Doctor?" the Doctor led his family down a suburban street until they spotted a banner reading the 2012 Olympics.

"No way!" Harry cheered excitedly, giving his dad a hug.

"Yep, 30th Olympiad" the Doctor grinned, linking arms with Rose as they continued down the road. "Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute that was Club Med," he joked, laughing as he playfully nudged Rose. "Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his…Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."

"Doctor" Rose called, having noticed a wall plastered with flyers of missing children. But the Doctor just kept yapping on.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to."

"Doctor!" she called again this time getting his attention.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

"You should really look at this." Curious as to what could distract Rose from something as amazing as edible ball bearings, the Doctor's good mood faded as he noticed the disturbingly large number of missing children in the area. "What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this."

"And why's it so cold?" Harry asked, bringing the Doctor's attention to the unseasonably cool temperature.

"Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what…" Rose stopped as she noticed her two favorite Time Lords dashing down the street looking to investigate. "Oh sure, tells me not to run off but first sign of danger and there goes the Doctor rushing off to save the day. Worst is he brings Harry along" she muttered to herself, following after the pair. "Honestly and he wonders why Harry can't sit still."

The annoyed mother continued after the two Time Lords when she notices two men pondering over a stalled car.

"Fifth today." one of the men, a council worker noted. "Not natural, is it?"

"I don't know what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago" said the driver.

"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be."

"Do you want a hand?" Rose offered, noticing that they were having a bit of a hard time pushing the car.

"No, we're alright love" the council worked replied, probably wanting to save face. But Rose wasn't buying it.

"You're not. I'm tougher than I look, honest." Not giving any chance of another refusal, Rose moved behind the car, adding her efforts to the job. The pushed the car only a few more inches before the engine just randomly started up again. The driver after giving his thanks got in his car and took off.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Been doing it all week." the worker informed. Now Rose certainly found that interesting, as this coincided with the time the children started disappearing around the neighborhood.

"Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pot hole. Look at that. Beauty, init? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't."

"It takes them when they're playing" said an old woman, as Rose and the council worker passed.

"What takes them?" asked Rose.

"Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched in the blink of an eye." Rose doesn't have long to think about what she's learned as she hears the Doctor's voice approaching. Looking up she sees the Doctor backing away from a very irate looking father, little Harry standing behind the elder Time Lord.

"I'm, I'm a police officer! That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on" said the Doctor, fishing in his pocket for his psychic paper.

"Here Dad" said Harry, handing the paper to his father. "Sorry, I was playing with it when we were visiting Aunt Sarah Jane." Showing the father his psychic paper, the Doctor made a mental note to talk to Harry about going through his pockets without permission.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them" said the father, giving a Harry an odd look. "Plus none of them brought their kid."

"I'm a police officer! And see I've got a college!" said the Doctor pointing at Rose. "Lewis!"

Rose nodded to the man as he eyed her. "She looks less like a copper than you do."

"Well she's very good at undercover" the Time Lord replied.

"What're you going to do?" asked one of the neighborhood mothers, a woman named Trish. For some odd reason she was acting very nervous.

"The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing" said the old woman.

"Look kids run off sometimes, all right" the father said roughly. "That's what they do…"

"Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then poof! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Why don't we…" the Doctor started but was interrupted as the group started bickering. Not wanting Harry to be caught in the middle of that, Rose walked over and pulled the boy aside smiling as the Doctor got more annoyed by the bickering adults.

"Fingers on lip!" he shouted at the group, holding his own finger up. Though they couldn't understand it none one disobeyed the skinny man and simple followed his orders. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Er can I?" the old woman asked not wanting to anger the Doctor. With the Doctor's permission the old woman continued. "Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

As the Doctor was giving the group his assurance to help find out what happened to their children, Harry notices a girl not that much older than him looking down on them from a window. Trish noticing this quickly goes inside the house.

"Harry come on!" his parents called, ready to start their investigation.

"Coming" he replied running to catch up to the Doctor and Rose, though Harry couldn't help feeling like something was weird about that girl.

Walking through the back alleys Rose and Harry watched as the Doctor started sniffing around.

"Smell it" he asked, glancing at his little makeshift family prompting them to take a whiff for themselves.

"Yeah… sort of…" Rose paused trying to place the smell.

"Like metal" Harry suggested, grinning as the Doctor smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other" said the Doctor as he led them down the alley. "Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly

hairy hand" he added, holding his hand out to Rose.

"And there's that smell again" said Rose.

"Yeah it's like a burnt fuse plug or something" said Harry. "But what is it? Do you think it's some kind of teleport?"

"Possibly" the Doctor replied, but it didn't feel like a simple teleport. "There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

* * *

"Aren't you a beautiful boy" Rose cried as they exited the alley.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing" the Doctor smiled, thinking Rose was talking about him.

"Um, Dad" said Harry, pulling on the Doctor's sleeve and pointing to where Rose was fawning over a cat.

"Oh" the Time Lord's smile dropped as he looked uncomfortable with the animal.

"What?" Rose asked, wondering why the Doctor and even Harry for some reason looked disgusted at the cat.

"I don't know. For some reason I don't like cats" said Harry.

"Well once you've been threatened by in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it" said the Doctor, wondering if perhaps their trip to New Earth had a more lasting effect on Harry then they realized.

"When did that happen?" asked the younger Time Lord but his question went unanswered as the cat walked into a cardboard box, only to disappear with a distant meow. Surprised by the sudden vanishing act, they investigated the box finding now visible evidence but there was a powerful stench.

"Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing" the Doctor exclaimed, waving his hand to try and clear away the smell. "Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?" asked Rose, to which the Doctor confirmed.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Lewis."

Splitting up from the Doctor, Rose and Harry continued walking around the neighborhood looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just as they were passing by they heard a loud banging come from one of the garages.

"Harry come back here" Rose ordered, as Harry ran off to investigate the violent banging.

"I'll be careful Mum" said Harry, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Pleased to the garage had an electronic component the little Time Lord activated his sonic and raised the door, only to be knocked over as a giant ball of scribbles flew out. Worried about her son Rose quickly ran to Harry's side as the ball hovered menacingly overhead.

"Harry are you ok?" Rose asked worriedly, not taking her eyes of the scribble creature.

"I'm ok Mum" to prove just how okay he was, Harry activated his sonic's wand app and fired a bright red beam of light at the creature, to no avail. Seeing that his powers weren't having any effect on the creature Rose stood protectively in front her son prepared to protect him, when suddenly the Doctor ran on to the scene. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor shrank the creature down to hand held size.

"Okey dokey?" he asked, picking up the now tiny scribble ball.

"Yeah, cheers" Rose replied, having finished checking Harry over for injuries.

"Why couldn't I stun it?" asked Harry.

"It was never living. Can't stun what was never alive" the Doctor explained, placing the scribble in his pocket. "It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties."

* * *

Heading back to the TARDIS, the Doctor went to work analyzing the scribble creature.

"Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look." Studying one of the console monitors the Doctor was shocked by what he found. "Get out of here."

"What is it?" asked Rose. Rather than answer right away, the Doctor pulled out a pencil and actually erased part of the creature.

"It is!" he cried, blowing away the left over dust. "It's graphite! Basically the same material as an HB pencil."

"So we were attacked by a scribble creature" Rose deadpanned.

"Yep" the Time Lord replied. "Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?"

"The girl!" Harry shouted, much to his parents' confusion.

"What girl?" Rose asked, mentally praying this wasn't her little boy's first crush.

"Well whenever I'm drawing or something and make a mistake I scribble it out. Well there was a girl watching us on the street earlier and something about her just felt weird" Harry explained.

"Well looks like we've got a junior investigator" the Doctor grinned. "What do say Lewis?"

"I say we follow it up, sarge" said Rose a matching grin on her face.

* * *

With Harry leading the way the TARDIS crew found themselves on Trish's front step.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and our son Harry." He greeted once Trish opened the door. "Can we see your daughter?"

"No!" Trish said sternly. "You can't."

"Ok bye" the Doctor said cheerfully, turning away with Rose and Harry.

"Why?" Trish called after them. Sharing a grin between them the time traveling family pivoted back to her. "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand."

"Sorry to bother you" said Rose, giving a wave when Trish still looked suspicious.

"Yeah, sorry" said Harry.

"We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again" said the Doctor, once again leading his family away.

"Wait!" Trish called and once again they turned around. "Can you help her?"

"Yes we can" the Doctor smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	11. Fear Her part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"She stays in her room most of the time" said Tish as Rose and Harry sat down on her sofa, the Doctor flinging his coat next to her. "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him" Tish scoffed.

"Well, let's go and say hi" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"I should check on her first. She might be asleep." Tish said hesitantly.

"Why are you afraid of her, Tish?" the Doctor asked softly.

"I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid."

"I'm sure she is."

"She's never been in trouble at school" Tish insisted. "You should see her report from last year. A's and B's." she smiled proudly at Rose, who easily returned it, having the same pride in Harry despite how much trouble he could get into.

"Can I use your loo?" asked Harry, rubbing his legs together for emphasis. Tish nodded and Harry ran out of the room, as Tish continued to try and convince the Doctor and Rose that her daughter was a wonderful girl.

* * *

Abandoning the pretext of needing the bathroom, Harry was free to explore the house. His first stop being Chloe's room. Creeping up the stairs and down the hall, he quickly darted into a hall closet when Chloe stepped out of her room. Waiting until she passed, Harry quietly snuck into her room and was shocked by what he found.

All around the room, various drawings of the children that had gone missing…and the cat. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, Harry begins taking readings of the room and is shocked by the huge amounts of ionic energy present.

 _Ok Harry think. Chloe's room is the center of a ton of ionic energy. Problem is no normal human should be able to channel that kind of power without some form of technology. Maybe she's a 'magical' like me. Nah, dad said this was pulling people out of space time no witch or wizard has that kind of power. Maybe…_

Harry was quickly pulled from his thoughts as a loud banging came from inside Chloe's wardrobe, a red light spilling through the cracks and a muffled rough sounding voice. Taking a few small steps closer Harry could just make out what the voice was saying.

"I'm coming. I'm coming to hurt you" the voice threatened. Swallowing his fear, Harry opened the doors and bathed in red light as a powerful wind shook the room. Looking past the hanging clothes the little Time Lord hybrid could make out the image of a bearded man on the back wall, his face twisted in rage.

"Mum Dad!" Harry cried in fear. The Doctor came barreling into the room, slamming the wardrobe shut as Rose pulled their son to safety.

"Harry are you alright?" Rose asked, to which Harry nodded slightly as he started to calm down.

"What the hell was that?" Tish demanded, shocked by the display.

"It was a drawing" Harry said shakily. "It was this really mean looking man."

"What face?" Tish asked, going for the doors but Rose stood in her way.

"Best not" she said, knowing that Harry wasn't the kind to frighten that easily.

"What've you been drawing?" Tish asked her daughter.

"I drew him yesterday" Chloe replied.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us" Trish moaned. "What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together" said Chloe.

"Yes, we do."

"No, not you." Chloe said harshly, making the Doctor glance critically at the girl. "Us. We need to stay together. And it'll be alright."

Trish stepped over to her daughter, putting her hand on the girl's cheek. Rose and the Doctor shared a look as Chloe flinched away from her mother's touch.

"There's something really weird about Chloe's drawings" said Harry.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room?" Trish asked coldly, her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe" the Doctor urged quietly, taking the room's focus off Harry before Rose and Trish could get into an argument.

"I don't want to hear any more of this."

"But that drawing of her dad, it spoke" said Harry.

"He's dead" Trish argued. "And these….they're just kids' pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has a power" said Rose. "And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids."

Rose understood that it isn't always easy raising a child with powers. But the important thing was to focus on the child you loved with all your heart, and right now she needed Trish to do that for Chloe and get over her fear of this strange power. Unfortunately Trish was determined to ignore it and demanded that they leave.

"The drawings move!" Harry argued, pointing to the clearly frightened expressions on the drawing's faces. "They're trapped and scared."

"I haven't seen anything" Trish denied.

"Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye" said the Doctor. "And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again."

"She's a child."

"You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except us."

"Who are you?" Trish asked, glancing between the three family members.

"We're help" Rose said softly, laying an understanding hand on the woman's shoulder.

* * *

Moving to the kitchen, Harry ran over to the counter and swiped a jar of marmalade. He was about to stick his finger in when his head popped up, as Rose cleared her throat, giving her son a warning look. Mouthing the word sorry, the little Time Lord quickly returned the jar lest he face his mother's wrath. Anticipating his actions, Rose turned and gave the Doctor the same warning look, honestly sometimes Rose felt she was looking after two children.

"So, I checked the room and it's the center of a lot of ionic energy." Harry reported.

"Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power" said the Doctor.

"What about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's dead" Trish snapped.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke" Harry remarked, causing the Doctor shoot Rose a look. They both knew that was a very Rose like comment.

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things. Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares" the Doctor said thoughtfully. "That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world."

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive." Trish said sadly.

"Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" asked Rose.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Returning to Chloe's room, they found the girl sitting cross-legged on her bed. Noticing their presence, Chloe gave the Doctor the Vulcan salute.

"Nice one" the Time Lord commented. Kneeling in front of the girl, the Doctor gently held Chloe's head in his hands, his fingers on her temples. Using his telepathic abilities, Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as they closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"There we go" the Doctor said quietly, gently laying Chloe down on her bed before standing back up. "Now we can talk."

"I want Chloe" the girl said in a raspy whisper. "Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?"

"I want Chloe Webber!" she said again, banging her fists on the mattress.

"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish asked tearfully as Rose, Harry, and the Doctor moved closer to the bed, surrounding it on three sides.

"I'm speaking to you" the Doctor said in a strong voice. "The entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parleys" the being inside Chloe whispered.

"So what do you care about?"

"I want my friends."

"You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it."

"Name yourself!" the Doctor commanded as the girl's eyes shot open.

"Isolus."

"You're Isolus" the Doctor said slowly in realization. "Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family" said the Isolus,as she began to draw on one of the nearby papers.

"What's that?" asked Harry, as the drawing began to take shape.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone" the Doctor explained. "The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space" said Rose, stroking Chloe's hair. "Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play" the Isolus replied.

"You play?"

"While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play" the Doctor explained.

"Inflight entertainment" Rose commented.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each other's love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?" he asked the Isolus.

"We were to close" she said, as she started a new drawing.

"I think that's a solar flare" said Harry, looking at the girl's newest creation. "The wave of solar energy must've scattered the pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed. Where is it?" But the Isolus ignored Harry's question as she continued with her story.

"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her."

"You empathized with her" said the Doctor. "You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair!" the Isolus cried, banging her fist in frustration.

"I know" the Doctor said soothingly, giving Harry and Rose a significant look. "You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone" she said as if it justified everything. Suddenly there was a loud thumping from the wardrobe. Trish gasped as a familiar voice roared from inside.

"I'm coming to hurt you" said the voice of Chloe's dad. The little girl's face stayed blank, but her body started to shake and tremble as Chloe was trapped in her nightmares. Rose did her best to try and comfort the girl, but to no avail. The violent banging inside the wardrobe continued to grow louder and louder as the voice continued to threaten the frightened girl.

"Trish, how do you calm her?" the Doctor asked urgently.

"What?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?"

"I….I" Trish stammered.

"What do you do?" he asked again, adding another layer of urgency to his voice.

"I sing to her" she said finally.

"Then start singing." Sitting down at her daughter's side, Trish began to sing the Kookaburra song for Chloe, stroking her hair as she tried to soothe her. Finally the violent banging and threats came to an end as Chloe turned on her side, sleeping peacefully for now.

"It came to her because she was lonely" said Trish, crying at the state of her daughter. "Chloe, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink" said Trish, as she collected all of the pencils in the house. "The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over."

"Did you talk to her about it?" asked Rose.

"I didn't want to."

"But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone." Rose said gently, remembering those nights when she'd stay up with Harry after a nightmare. "Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."

"Her and the Isolus" the Doctor said thoughtfully. "Two lonely kids who need each other."

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in."

"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family."

"How big?" asked Harry.

"Say around…four billion?" the Doctor replied. Grabbing his coat, the Time Lord told Trish they'd be back as Rose and Harry followed him out the door.

* * *

Returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor got to work on building a device to locate the Isolus pod.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" asked Rose, watching as the Doctor allowed Harry to help him build the strange gizmo in his hands.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own" said the Doctor. "Harry, hand me the styner-magnetic" he instructed, giving his son a grateful smile as he accepted the component. "I can sympathize."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people."

"It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids."

"I understand that Doctor but this feels like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way."

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once."

"Yes, and I know if this was Harry acting like this, I wouldn't hesitate to put him over my knee." Rose counted, motherhood had taught her that kids just can't have everything they want.

Harry grimaced as he remembered how sore he was after he disobeyed Rose and tried to make his grandmother's toaster sonic. Unfortunately the modifications didn't work out and nearly set the kitchen on fire. It was hours before he could sit again after that.

"I think we're there" said the Doctor, checking over the now completed device in his hands. "Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."

The Doctor smiled as he took hold of Rose's outstretched hand.

"No, look I'm pointing" Rose corrected, though she did enjoy the feel of the Time Lord's hand in her own. Checking where she was pointing, the Doctor saw that the scanner had located the Isolus pod.

"It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor." Rose and Harry shared a look as they laughed at the corny display of the Doctor's sense of humor.

* * *

"So what does the pod look like Dad?" asked Harry, as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light" the Doctor replied.

"So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?" Rose asked. "So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" The sudden sound of the tracking device falling to the ground causes Rose to turn around, thinking that the Doctor and Harry were just messing around. But to her horror she finds that the Doctor, Harry, and the TARDIS have vanished, leaving behind the distinct smell of metal.

"Doctor….Harry. Doctor! Harry!" Rose cries in desperation. But she already knows the truth they'd been taken by the Isolus.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	12. Fear Her part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Rose rushed to Trish's house, feeling frantic over the loss of her son and…well she wasn't entirely sure how the Doctor saw their relationship. Regardless she was not in the mood to be trifled with as the instant Trish opened the door she rushed straight to Chloe's room, ignoring the other woman's claims to have taken all of her daughter's pencils.

Bursting into the girl's bedroom, Rose marched across the room and ripped away the piece of paper that Chloe had drawn Harry and the Doctor on.

"Leave me alone" the Isolus demanded. "I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber." But Rose was not in a patient mood.

"Bring them back, now" she commanded, doing her best to remember she was dealing with a child least she turn violent.

"No!"

Now Rose knew the Doctor could take care of himself (usually) but the Isolus made one very big mistake; for across all of space and time there's always been one absolute truth. No matter what never threaten a mother's child.

"Don't you realize what you've done?" said Rose, her voice more threatening than ever before.

Ask some of the darkest creatures off the universe what they fear most, odds are they'll all answer the oncoming storm that is the Doctor. But right now the Isolus was facing something far worse. We've all heard of the phrase mama bear. Well right now the Isolus was facing the big bad mama wolf.

"The Doctor could've helped you." Rose said darkly. "And you've made the mistake of taking him and my child. Now I'm losing my patience. Bring them back now!"

"Leave me alone!" the Isolus shouted back. "I love Chloe Webber!"

At this point Rose could practically hearing war drums pounding in her head. Her maternal instincts telling her to do everything and anything necessary to rescue Harry and the Doctor. But then from the corner of her eye, she spotted Trish watching them; reminding Rose that it wasn't just her family in danger.

"I know" she said quietly. "I know." Rose looked down at the paper in her hands, tears building in her eyes as she made a solemn vow. "If you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod."

Warning Trish not to leave Chloe alone, Rose left in search of the Isolus pod determined to put an end to the madness.

* * *

As she left the house, Rose realized that without the TARDIS' equipment she'd have to manage on her own but she wasn't about to give up on saving her boys.

"Heat. They travel on heat" she muttered to herself, looking up and down the street for some kind of clue. But all she saw was the council worker from earlier, Kel admiring his work on re-tarring the road.

"Look at this finish!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump." Remembering that Kel had mentioned being here for the last six days. Meaning that he'd been there since the Isolus began capturing people.

"Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Rose asked, she was desperately hoping that he'd noticed something that could help her.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one."

 _How can anyone be so obsessed with tar?_ Rose questioned. She was starting to think there was something wrong with the man but right now she needed him to focus.

"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days?" Kel asked thrown by Rose's question. "When I was laying this the first time round."

"What?"

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time."

"Six days ago?" Rose asked wanting to be sure she heard him right.

"Yeah" Kel confirmed.

"Hot fresh tar" she muttered, suddenly Rose's eyes widened in realization. Ignoring the council worker's comments about the special formula used in his tar Rose rushed into his van and grabbed a pick axe.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!" Ignoring Kel's complaints Rose used the axe to chip away at where he'd been working.

"No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

 _Yeah 'cause I'm real concerned about that._ Once the tar broke apart, Rose dropped the axe and fished around for her prize, grinning as she found the pod. "It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar."

"What is it?"

"It's a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid."

* * *

Rushing back to Trish's house Rose found the woman in the sitting room.

"I've found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board" said Rose, but then she remembered a small detail. "Hang on, I told you not to leave her"

" _My God"_ said a TV announcer, catching their attention before Trish could try to explain herself. _"What's going on here?"_

Facing the television Rose saw an empty stadium, a feeling of cold dread was building insider her as she realized just what the Isolus had done. Thousands of people gone in an instant but then Rose remembered what the Doctor said about the size of an Isolus family.

"The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

Rushing upstairs Rose wasn't surprised to find that Chloe had locked her door. She desperately started banging against it calling out for the Isolus' attention, already having a good idea of what the lonely children might try next.

"We found your ship! We can send you home!" But Chloe didn't respond.

"Chloe?" Trish called but still nothing. Deciding enough was enough, Rose took up her pick axe and smashed through the door. She found the girl drawing a large picture of the Earth on her wall.

Knowing she had to stop her, Rose started to move towards the girl when suddenly Chloe's wardrobe doors started shaking violently, the voice of Chloe's father yelling out threats from just behind the doors.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together" the Isolus threatened. "I cannot be alone. It's not fair!"

"Look, I've got your pod" said Rose, holding up the tiny ship.

"The pod is dead."

"It only needs heat."

"It needs more than heat."

"What, then?" Rose demanded, honestly she was running out of patience for the Isolus.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved" said Kel, surprising Rose as she hadn't noticed the council worker had followed her. "And that one!" he added pointing to the drawing of the Doctor and Harry which now included the image of the Olympic torch.

Rose understood that the addition had to have been drawn by her boys but she couldn't understand how the torch would help if the pod needed more than heat.

" _Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love"_ she heard the TV announcer say and suddenly everything made sense.

"Love" Rose whispered in realization. "I know how to charge the pod."

Racing back outside Rose found a crowd of spectators gathering to watch as the torchbearer ran past on their way to the stadium. Knowing she was running out of time, Rose pushed her way through the crowd catching sight of the approaching torch. But before she could get any closer a policeman cut her off saying she would have to watch from the sidewalk.

Try as she might Rose couldn't convince the officer to let her through so she backed off to the outskirts of the crowd and waited for the moment the torch would pass.

"You can feel it can't you?' she whispered, feeling the pod in hands react to the feelings of the spectators. "Feel the love." With all her might Rose tosses the pod towards the Olympic torch, cheering as she sees it enter the flames.

* * *

Back in Chloe's room the alien possessed girl stops drawing as the Isolus senses its pod is charging.

"I can go home. Goodbye, Chloe Webber. I love you" with those final words the Isolus leaves the girl's body breaking through a window as it returns to its pod.

"Mum?" Chloe asks in confusion, her mind starting to clear up.

"I'm here" Trish assures her, pulling her daughter into a hug.

* * *

Out on the street one by one all the children captured by the Isolus are released, reappearing and joyfully reuniting with their loved ones.

"You did it!" Kel cheered, once again surprising Rose as she'd been too focused to notice him. "What was it you did?"

But Rose wasn't paying him any mind she was too busy looking for Harry and the Doctor.

"Mum!" she heard a familiar voice cry, turning around Rose caught Harry just as he ran to give her a flying hug.

"Don't you ever go scaring me like that again" she laughed/sobbed, relieved to have her son safe in her arms. _But where's the Doctor_ she wondered. _All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them. Oh, no._

* * *

Taking Harry's hand, Rose led the way as they raced back to Trish's house only to find the door was locked up tight, the sound of screaming could be heard from the other side.

"Trish, get out of there!" she screamed.

"I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish yelled back.

"Mum, move!" Harry cried, pulling out his sonic screwdriver he managed to open the door. Once inside Rose and Harry found Trish and Chloe cowering in the corner as the demonic voice of Chloe's dad was getting closer.

"I'm coming!" he roared, promising pain once he got his hands on Chloe. Shifting his sonic into wand mode, Harry focused his magic on creating a transparent barrier in an effort to seal the monster upstairs. But Rose could tell that the effort would eventually be too much for the boy.

"Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it" said Rose, turning to the frightened little girl. "Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe."

"I'm coming" Chloe's father threatened, causing an unseen force to slam violently against Harry's barrier.

To his credit Harry held strong even as sweat started to build on his brow, he was determined to keep them all safe even if he was forced to tap into his regeneration energy. Rose knew this and was both proud of the selflessness that Harry already possessed. And fearful of the idea of him burning through his lives if Chloe's dad kept forcing him to strengthen the barrier.

"You can do it Chloe" Rose said encouragingly.

"I can't" the girl whimpered, screaming as she heard her father pounding against Harry's barrier. "Mummy."

"I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." Trish vowed, keeping a protective hold on her daughter.

"Sing again! Chloe sing!" Rose urged as Harry started to weaken. Trish and Chloe started singing the Kookaburra song. It came out soft and broken at first, but their voices grew stronger as the voice of Chloe's father grew weaker eventually fading away completely.

As things were finally calming down, Trish invited Harry and Rose into her living room as the four of them watched on the TV as the stadium audience reappeared but all Rose could think about was the still missing Doctor.

They watched on screen as the torchbearer collapsed just as he entered the stadium and just as everyone was about to despair…

"Mum look!" Harry laughed and Rose soon joined him, for on the screen they saw the Doctor picking up the dropped torch and running to light the main cauldron and sending the Isolus on its way.

* * *

That night the Doctor returned to a much happier neighborhood, wandering the streets wondering where Rose and Harry were when he heard a welcomed voice behind him.

"Cake?" he turned to see Rose holding out a cupcake decorated with edible ball bearings, Harry was standing next to her devouring one of his own. The Doctor and Rose laughed as the Time Lord walked up to her and accepted the offering.

"Top banana" he cheered, taking that first bite. "I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!"

"I thought I'd lost you" Rose said solemnly, she honestly couldn't imagine a life without her boys anymore.

"Nah" the Doctor grinned. "Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on."

"What now?" Rose asked as she and Harry followed the Doctor down the street.

"I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for."

"Yeah!" Harry cheered, getting a chuckle from his parents as he clearly liked the idea.

"Go on, give us a clue" said Rose, taking the Doctor's arm. "Which events do we do well in?"

"Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put."

"Really?" Rose giggled. "You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?"

"Wait and see" the Doctor smiled, as fireworks started lighting up the sky.

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will."

The Doctor wanted to tell Rose to 'never say never' but he just smiled as he looked at the small little makeshift family of his. Just this once he wanted to believe that everything could work out for him. As they continued on their way, the Doctor vowed to hold on to his family as long as he could and heaven help anyone who dared try to take them away.

* * *

Next Time: Hogwarts. That's right finally I'm sending them to Hogwarts.

As always thanks for reading and please leave a comment/review.


	13. Hogwarts part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, inside its hallowed halls the next generation of wizards and witches are trained in the use of their abilities in order to prepare them for the future. The headmaster of this great learning institution was currently one Albus Dumbledore and he was currently having a bit of trouble.

Eleven years ago Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared without a trace. Not surprising since Sirius reported seeing the Doctor's craft leaving the scene moments after his arrival. Now Dumbledore didn't know much of the mysterious man known as the Doctor, only myth and legend and his own brief run in with the man and his companions Sarah Jane Smith and his then future student Lily Evans.

Still the public wanted to know about the boy hero and they were far from satisfied when he and Sirius reported that the boy had left with his godfather. Of course they didn't mention anything about traveling through time and space after all even to wizards that sounds farfetched.

Turning him mind away from the absent Potter heir, Dumbledore's gaze fell on the Gryffindor table or more specifically the bushy haired girl sitting there. Hermione a very intelligent child, frighteningly so in fact. The girl was wrapped in mystery from the moment his deputy headmistress, Prof. Minerva McGonagall had gone to deliver her invitation to Hogwarts. Given that she was a muggleborn student Minerva had expected to need to explain and prove the existence of magic. Instead she found the girl and her parents had been waiting on her and knew everything, absolutely everything.

That alone presented a problem in that much to his shame Dumbledore preferred that the muggleborn students weren't aware of the problems plaguing the magical world, especially the issue of blood purity. When he asked Minerva how she convinced the girl's parents to let her attend, he was shocked to learn that the girl's mother had simply laughed and wished them luck.

It was only after the girl arrived that he came to understand the woman's warning. Hermione was indeed a very talented and intelligent student even his potion's professor Severus Snape had to (begrudgingly) admit that. The problem was that the girl also had a rebellious side that put the Weasley twins to shame. Just the other day the girl had led a house elf uprising against their poor treatment at the hands of members of the Slytherin house, resulting in mass build up in dirty laundry, garbage, and general filth in their dorms. On top of that the elves stopped serving them meals, and instead fed their portions to the rest of the school.

When he had finally asked her why she had done such a thing she had the nerve to look him in the eye and say

"Why headmaster I didn't know you condoned slavery." To his utter embarrassment he'd been out smarted by an eleven year old. The best he could do was accept her offer to have the elves return to serving the Slytherins provided that he enforce and protect the house elves civil rights within the castle. Needless to say it was very humbling and he was certainly glad that he was able to keep their meeting private.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table said girl was currently planning out her next bit of rebellion.

"Neville, you need to relax" Hermione chastised her nervous friend.

"I'm just worried you'll finally get expelled" said Neville. The Longbottom heir didn't have a lot of friends due to his more reserved nature in comparison to the rest of the Gryffindors but that didn't stop Hermione. After what they referred to as the 'broom incident' during which the first year Slytherin bully Draco Malfoy, had stolen a gift from his grandmother resulting in Hermione getting it back for him and leaving the ponce hanging from a broom by his underwear in the middle of the great hall; the two had been inseparable with him often being the voice of reason when she was planning her next stunt.

"Neville relax they can't afford to expel anyone" said Hermione, sighing as she saw the confusion on her friend's face. "The wizarding population is very low. In fact before the war with Voldemort…" she rolled her eyes as her friends' shivered at the mention of the name, "they barely made up 10% of the British population. Now they're closer to about 4% and that's being generous. That's why they can't afford to expel bullies or extreme pranksters like myself or Ron's brothers, the society simply can't afford it."

It was moments like this that left Neville stunned by the knowledge that his friend held and made him curious about how she gained it. But anytime he asked, Hermione would just smirk and say "spoilers" as if it were a private joke.

He didn't have long to ponder Hermione's words as the doors to great hall swung open revealing Prof. Quirrel, shaking and reeling.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon" he announced before falling to the ground in a dead faint. The effect of his words was instantaneous as the students fell into a panic.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered, and everyone fell silent as they turned to look at him. "Prefects, lead your houses to their common rooms! Teachers, come with me to the dungeons!"

* * *

"Just follow me" said Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect as he led them through the castle halls. For a while it seemed that everything would be fine when suddenly someone noticed a foul stench in the air, seconds later they found themselves face to face with the troll.

"I thought he said it was in the dungeons!" Neville panicked, he wasn't the only one as the Gryffindor students stood paralyzed with fear before the foul behemoth. To his credit, Percy did try to maintain control over the situation but frankly he was drawing up short on what he could do against a highly magically resistant creature.

As the troll raised its club, moments away from crushing the Prefect a blast of magical energy hit the creature right between the eyes.

"Oi over here!" Hermione taunted, shooting more spells at the creature knowing full well they'd have no effect. But she certainly got its attention and followed after the girl as she led it away from her housemates.

As Percy worked on getting the rest of the students back to their common room, Neville took the opportunity to slip away and go after his friend.

As Hermione was running for her life, the troll not far behind her a images from a life time ago flashed before her eyes. A cold dark alley, a strange yet wonderful noise, and then he was there saving her and promising that he'd always come running for her.

* * *

Returning to the present, Hermione was in a bit of trouble as she'd taken a wrong turn and found herself at a dead end and with the troll blocking her exit, there was going to be a huge emphasis on the word dead.

 _Oh well, here's hoping your listening_ , Hermione closed her eyes and focused with all her might on the one person in all the worlds that she needed by her side, here and now.

This was the scene that Neville found, worried for his friend he did his best to distract the troll, firing whatever spell came to find but to no avail. Suddenly a powerful wind blew through the halls, the castle ghosts began to gather with smiles on their faces as if Christmas had come early.

"What is that?!" Neville cried, a strange wheezing groaning sound growing louder in the background. But Hermione just grinned madly as she knew that sound and the hope it carried with it.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue!" Hermione cheered as the TARDIS fully materialized blocking the troll's path to her. The smile on her face grew as a little boy not much younger than her stepped out and stared unblinkingly at the troll.

Neville wasn't sure what was happening but he knew they needed to get that kid out of there. His confusion just grew however when the boy started speaking to the troll in strange grunts and the oddest part was the creature was actually responding in the same manner.

Then as the boy and the troll were in the middle of what they guessed oddly enough was a conversation, a tall skinny bloke and blond woman stepped out of the big blue box and they all started speaking with the troll.

Meanwhile seemingly oblivious to their audience Harry, the Doctor, and Rose were in mid conversation with the troll via TARDIS translation circuit.

"So what's the deal with scaring the kids, big guy?" asked Harry, pointing to the frightened looking Neville, as well as the strangely grinning Hermione.

"I was told to cause trouble. If I did then he'd give me a furry horned one to eat" said the troll.

"I'm sorry a furry horned one?" Rose questioned.

"I think he means a goat" said Harry. "This guys a Trolafian. If I remember right, I think their home planet had a similar species that they fed on." What Harry didn't mention was that the species wasn't exactly known for their intelligence.

"Very good, Harry. I can see you've been studying" the Doctor praised before turning his attention to the now identified alien. "So eh, I'm sorry we didn't get your name."

"I am called, Rip-rog" said the troll.

"Right, Rip-rog who exactly told you to do this."

"It was the one who smelled of dead." Now that certainly peaked the time travelers' interests but first they had to finish sorting this problem out.

"Hey if you leave now, I'll give you this" said Harry, offering what looked like a pack of gum. In truth it was a survival rations pack that he had picked up at a shopping platform in the late 61st century. Each stick of gum was in fact a full course meal designed to adapt to the tastes and nutritional needs of each species.

Giving the troll a sample the behemoth was pleased to find it was in fact a very filling meal. Accepting the offer the troll turned and left, passing the stunned Neville as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and a now conscious Quirrel on the way out.

Having arrived late, Dumbledore was about to ask what had happened when he was interrupted by a certain first year Gryffindor.

"Harry James Potter, you're late!" Hermione scolded, marching up to the boy who could only be the Potter heir much to the boy's confusion and the shock of him and his staff.

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned, looking to his parents for help but they were as lost as he was.

"Well I suppose I did get you early" Hermione mused, having been first introduced to a much older version of the boy.

"Oh, you know Harry in his future" the Doctor realized clearing things up for his family. It was then that the Time Lord took notice of the audience and a big grin spread across his face as he spotted some old friends. "Good old, Dumbledore."

"It is good to see you again Doctor" the headmaster smiled.

"And Minerva McGonagall" the Doctor greeted, smiling at the Gryffindor head of house.

"Doctor" Minerva said in greeting, though her eyes started to mist at the sight of Harry. As for the other teacher's present Snape was glaring at Harry, and Quirrel was wincing in pain as he readjusted his turban but it was Neville that voiced the question on both their minds.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	14. Hogwarts part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Neville asked, causing the Doctor to grin as he never got tired of that question.

"Oh just the Doctor" the Time Lord replied, though this wasn't enough for Snape.

"Headmaster, who are these…." the potions professor paused to consider his words. Smart thing too as Rose had noticed how the man was glaring at Harry. "People to appear in the castle unannounced and with Potter no less."

"Well maybe if you'd been paying attention, greasy, you'd know this is the Doctor" said Hermione, pointing to the Time Lord. Snape was practically snarling at the girl for daring to mouth off to him, not wanting to cause a scene in front of their guests Dumbledore decided to intervene.

"That's enough, Ms….." Dumbledore stopped short as Hermione started shaking her head signaling for him not to use her last name for some reason.

"Sorry, Professor I can't have you giving away spoilers" she said cheekily.

"Enough of this nonsense" Snape glowered at the girl. Dumbledore was about to intervene but someone else had also grown tired of the man's attitude.

"I'll say that's enough" Rose snapped, getting in the potions master's face. "I've had it up to here with your attitude…"

"How dare you…"

"How dare you" Rose interrupted, a smirk grew on the Doctor's face as she verbally tore into Snape, making it very clear she was Jackie Tyler's daughter. "Not only have you completely ignored the fact that these children were in danger. You've been glaring at my son the moment you saw him. And now you have the nerve to go about demanding answers after speaking to a little girl like that."

As entertaining as it was to watch the blond reprimand Severus, Dumbledore noticed how the man's eyes hardened once Rose identified herself as Harry's mother. Given what he knew of the man's feelings towards Lily, he wasn't eager to see his reaction to her son's adoptive mother.

"Um, what's going on?" Neville whispered to Hermione, joining her and Harry by the TARDIS.

"Well I was in trouble so I called" Hermione replied, though that didn't seem to clear things up for the Longbottom heir. Things didn't get any clearer when Harry decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah how did you do that anyway?" he asked.

"Well you live in a phone box. You should be used to getting calls" Hermione smirked, enjoying the disgruntled look on Harry's face.

"Oh no, don't be cute" said Harry, clearly starting to get annoyed. "You sent a message to the psychic paper from the late 20th century. That takes a lot of power."

"I can't help it if I'm brilliant. So how old are you now anyway?"

"I'm nine" Harry replied confusing poor Neville further, given that he knew Harry Potter's birthday to have been in the same year as his own.

"Wait but you're supposed to have been born in 1980" Neville noted, interrupting the verbal sparring match.

"Well technically I don't have a specific birthday. Given that I was born on the TARDIS while she was in the Time Vortex. It could be argued that I'm being born at every point in time."

Neville of course didn't understand a word of what Harry was saying. Then as if the universe had decided he wasn't confused enough, the castle ghosts decided it was time to make their presence known.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Merlin" said the Grey Lady, a sentiment shared by the rest of the castle ghosts. Neville wasn't the only one whose mind was blown by that declaration as everyone in the hallway paused in shock.

"Excuse me, did you just say Merlin was here?" asked Dumbledore, wondering if his hearing had finally gone in his old age.

"I did in deed" the Ravenclaw ghost confirmed, he is right over there, she said pointing towards the TARDIS.

"You mean the Doctor?" asked Rose, though she had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"No I do not speak of Merlin's mentor" said the ghost, moving now to hover above the confused form of Harry. "This is of course Merlin, the founder of the wizarding society."

For a moment everyone stared at Harry in wonder each trying to process what the Grey Lady had revealed. The Doctor and Rose were certainly feeling proud, though they were wondering just how far into Harry's future would it be when he became the most legendary wizard of all time. Dumbledore and McGonagall only due to their previous run in with the mysterious Doctor, were able to keep their sanity.

Neville's jaw couldn't be any lower. And Hermione just seemed amused as if it were any everyday thing to hear that someone's timeline could be such a jumbled mess. Quirrell just stared dumbfounded at the boy. As for Snape he decided to voice his own opinion on the matter.

"Please as if we're supposed to believe this brat is Merlin" Snape sneered. "Clearly, this is just a foolish ploy for attention."

"And perhaps you should leave" said the Doctor, having grown tired of the man's attitude. Snape was about to argue but then he looked into the Time Lord's eyes. He could see just how old the man's eyes were a huge contrast from his young appearance. But more than that he felt the unbelievable power dwelling inside him, this was a man Snape couldn't afford to challenge.

"Severus, Minerva please take the students to see Poppy before bringing them back to their house." Dumbledore instructed, silently praying for the potions master to just shut up for once. Thankfully Snape got the hint and left along with McGonagall and the two Gryffindor students, leaving the headmaster alone with the TARDIS crew. "Why don't we speak in my office?"

Having no problem with that the Doctor locked the TARDIS and he and his family followed Dumbledore to his office. During the journey, Dumbledore found himself pondering the mystery of the Doctor. From what little Lily had shared, he knew the man was somehow able to travel through time and space in his blue box. In fact it was only thanks to that knowledge that he was able to figure out that the man before him was in fact the Doctor.

But more than that Harry Potter, had been raised by this clearly intelligent man. Putting aside the words of the Grey Lady, he couldn't help but wonder just how the experience had shaped the boy. Finally there was the blond woman, apparently Harry's adoptive mother. Clearly she has taken the role very seriously given how fiercely she talked down to Severus.

Finally they reached his office and once everyone was seated Dumbledore began the meeting.

"I must say, Doctor it's rather shocking how much you've changed."

"Well, you know it was a whole other lifetime" the Doctor said dismissively, Dumbledore couldn't help noticing how Harry and his adoptive mother seemed to grin at the man's words.

"Forgive me but might I ask your name?" the headmaster asked Rose.

"Oh, I'm Rose" the blond smiled, "And you?" Now that certainly surprised him, honestly it's been a long time since Albus had met someone that didn't know his name.

"Albus Dumbledore." Conversation paused as Minerva entered the office, apparently she too was looking forward to seeing the Doctor again. "And this is Minerva McGonagall, my deputy headmistress."

"Oh we're in a school" said Harry.

"Oh right" the Doctor exclaimed, realizing he had for once forgotten to tell them where they were. "Sorry, we're in Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Oh the school my birth parents went to."

"That is correct, Mr. Potter" Prof. McGonagall confirmed. "I must admit we were surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well got a call so we came to check it out" said the Doctor.

"What're your plans now Doctor?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, it might be good to let Harry check out the castle."

"Really?!" Harry asked excitedly. _Now I can figure out that Hermione girl._

"Yeah sure" the Doctor grinned, laughing as Harry jumped out his seat cheering. "Though it is a bit early for you isn't it?"

"Why would you say that Doctor?" asked Dumbledore. "Eleven is the age we begin magical training."

"Yeah that's the problem" said Rose, grinning at the professors confused faces. "Harry's only nine."

* * *

As McGonagall and Dumbledore were busy processing the fact that Harry Potter had technically come to Hogwarts too early, in different parts of the school certain individuals were thinking about what their arrival will bring.

As was the case in the Gryffindor common room where Hermione and Neville were swarmed by their house mates, each demanding to know how they survived the troll. Hermione seemed content to just smirk as she refused to answer, instead referring the crowd of students to Neville for their answers.

"Well, this weird blue box appeared in the hallway and Harry Potter, his mum, and this weird skinny bloke called the Doctor came out. Then they started talking to the troll and it left."

But of course nobody believed Neville, assuming that he just made up some crazy story to satisfy their curiosity. Once the crowd dispersed, Neville turned to Hermione hoping that'd she'd explain things to him.

"You knew they wouldn't believe me didn't you" it really wasn't a question, the smirk on Hermione's face told Neville everything. "So, who is he?"

"You mean the Doctor?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. I mean he and that woman come out of nowhere with Harry Potter of all people." Hermione actually laughed at Neville's confusion. "Please don't say spoilers."

"No need to beg, Neville. The adults were the Doctor and Rose Tyler and they're the stuff of legends." This didn't do anything to help Neville's confusion but the look in his friend's eyes told him, she wasn't going to say any more about the Doctor and his companion.

"Ok but what about Harry?" Neville questioned. "I mean, how can he be nine if he's supposed to be in our year?"

"Oh Neville, isn't it obvious" Hermione chuckled.

"Um no."

"Oh it's very simple Neville. His personal timeline isn't in synch with ours." If anything Neville just for confused as he struggled to understand just what Hermione was saying. "Oh, don't worry Neville. I'm sure you'll understand more once you get to know Harry."

"What makes you think he's staying?" Neville asked.

"Oh Neville" Hermione smirked. "A magic castle, a mysterious girl that knows his future and manages to summon him. And of course there's the mystery of who let the troll into the castle. Trust me, none of them will be able to resist."

* * *

In the dungeons one Severus Snape was busy brooding over the appearance of the castle's new visitors. It was bad enough that son of his hated enemy, James Potter was in the building. And then there was that woman, the one who dared to try and replace Lily.

As much as he hated to admit it, Harry Potter was Lily's son and Snape couldn't accept the idea that the Potter spawn had the nerve to call another woman his mother. But on a more personal note he couldn't help but instantly hate the man known only as "the Doctor."

Snape hated to admit it but the man had intimidated him. There was something about the Doctor's that screamed danger should he be challenged. There was power in the Doctor's eyes and given the fact that he'd been under the Dark Lord's gaze, Snape was surprised to find that he actually feared the Doctor more, not that he'd ever admit it.

Even worse if the blond woman he argued with was acting as Harry's mother it wasn't hard for Snape to realize that the Doctor played the role of father.

 _Still I can only hope Potter's spawn won't be staying long_ Snape scowled.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Prof. Quirrell was moving through the halls pondering over the latest development in the castle.

"Master, are you sure about this?"

" _Are you questioning me?"_ a voice hissed inside his mind. This was none other than the fallen Dark Lord, Voldemort. Since his fall and the subsequent disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived, he'd been searching for a way to regain his power. He knew the key was hidden inside Hogwarts but the reappearance of Harry Potter had changed his plans. Ignoring the nonsense about the boy being Merlin himself, Voldemort couldn't help but remember when he first heard the mysterious Doctor.

 **Flashback Start:**

Voldemort had just finished killing James Potter and had followed the man's wife to what was obviously the nursery.

"Step aside" the Dark Lord commanded, but Lily refused to back down.

"This is your only chance you monster" Lily said defiantly, an old fob watch clenched in her hand. "Because I promise you, if you don't back down you'll regret it."

"You dare threaten me, mudblood" Voldemort hissed. "This is your final warning stand aside."

To the Dark Lord's surprise Lily actually had the nerve to stand there and laugh as if held some great knowledge.

"Oh I'm not threatening you. I'm warning you because today will be the beginning of your end. Because he'll come and when he does you better be far away from here."

"Your precious Dumbledore is no threat to me."

"Oh no. Dumbledore is nothing compared to this man." Lily laughed. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe….and he's wonderful."

"And who is so called champion?" Voldemort asked mockingly. But there was something in Lily's eye that just said she knew she'd get the last laugh.

"He's the Doctor and I know he'll teach my Harry to be magnificent." Having grown tired of the woman's defiance Voldemort cast his killing curse at Lily just as she opened the fob watch.

 **Flashback End**

After that all Voldemort knew was pain as his body was torn apart by a golden light. And now the Doctor has appeared with Harry Potter, just as Lily Potter had predicted. It'd be foolish to ignore him and Lord Voldemort was no fool as he ordered his servant to move towards the Doctor's mysterious box.

* * *

It'd been quite some time since the TARDIS was in Hogwarts and she knew she'd be there for at least a few days given that her thief would surely be interested in what was going on in the castle. Speaking of strange happenings the TARDIS did not fail to notice that she had a visitor, Prof. Quirrell but the time ship was well aware that he wasn't as alone as he seemed.

The TARDIS knew all about the professor's allegiance with Voldemort and given what the wizard had done to Lily…well nobody said the TARDIS couldn't be vengeful.

"Alright, what now master?" Quirrell questioned, now standing in front of the TARDIS.

" _Open it"_ Voldemort commanded. The box had appeared along with the Doctor and the Dark Lord intended to claim its secrets for himself. Finding that the door was locked, Quirrell drew his wand to cast the unlocking spell.

The TARDIS wasn't surprised that such a greedy soul would try to break into the control room. But too bad for the Dark Moron, she'd been looking after Harry for years now and was well aware of how to deal with magic.

As the light of Quirrell's unlocking spell hit the TARDIS the wizard was shocked to find that instead of hearing the door open, the spell actually bounced off the wooden door and flew back towards him, the impact sending him crashing into the back wall.

The TARDIS was having the time of her life as she continued to bounce back each of Quirrell's attempts to force his way inside. It didn't matter what kind of spell Quirrell fired it always ended the same, with Quirrell lying flat on his face.

" _Enough!"_ Voldemort hissed. _"Leave the box. Focus your efforts on retrieving the stone. We'll deal with Potter and this Doctor when the time comes."_

Quirrell had never been more grateful to receive an order from his master as he limped away in the defeat. Though he couldn't help the feeling that somehow that box was laughing at him.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore presented Harry, Rose, and the Doctor to the students. Needless to say the students were shocked by the reappearance of the vanished Boy-Who-Lived, things only got more exciting for them once the headmaster revealed that Harry would be sitting in on a few first year classes during his visit to the castle.

As the students clapped and cheered over the fact that Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned to Neville with a smirk on her face.

"I told you so."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	15. Hogwarts part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

As the students finally calmed down and returned to their meals, Harry took the opportunity to go join Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"So, we meet again" Hermione smirked.

"Don't act like you didn't know we'd stay" Harry replied, glaring at the girl's smug look.

"Well I do know all about you after all."

"Don't suppose you'll tell me how."

"Spoilers" Hermione and Neville said together, surprising Harry.

"What are you from my future too?" he asked Neville.

"No, I'm still not sure what's happening" Neville replied. "I just know Hermione."

"And I know the Laws of Time" Hermione added. "Too much foreknowledge is dangerous and you know why."

Harry hated to admit it but Hermione had effectively outsmarted him. The Doctor had been giving Harry lessons on the Laws of Time and while time could be rewritten, he'd stressed to his son that the more he knew about his personal future the less room he had to work with.

"Um, what Laws of Time?" asked Neville.

"Oh basically means that if I tell Harry too much about his future it becomes fixed and there's nothing he can do about it" Hermione explained but as she expected it just went over Neville's head. "So I'm afraid you'll just have to ask something else?" she finished turning her attention back to Harry.

"Just who are you, Hermione?" Harry asked but once again the girl just looked amused.

"You know it is rather odd."

"What, how you're avoiding my question?" Harry questioned.

"No this is just fun. I just find it odd how you're acting so serious, when you're only nine" Hermione smiled. "But I guess that's to be expected since you clearly admire the Doctor."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry demanded, ignoring the smirk on the girl's face as she basked in forcing him to sound his age.

"Oh nothing, I happened to grow up with stories of you, Rose, and the Doctor" Hermione assured him. "I just think it's funny to see you trying to sound like the oncoming storm. Don't get me wrong, the whole Merlin thing aside I know you're going to be amazing. It's just that right now you're more like the oncoming drizzle at best."

"Ha-ha" Harry laughed dryly. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione and you promised to always come running to save me."

Now that certainly was a surprise for Harry as he couldn't begin to imagine why a girl could possibly mean so much to him. Oh sure he didn't believe in cooties or anything like that but he just couldn't understand what would make a future version of himself promise something like that.

"That doesn't tell me much" said Harry, hoping to get more out of her.

"Oh then, why don't you tell me who you think I am." Hermione challenged. Neville watched on shocked to find someone, Harry Potter of all people manage to keep up with Hermione. Even the professors at this point

With an amused smirk on her face Hermione left the table to begin their day of classes with Neville and a now very curious Harry following soon after. As the students and teachers left for their classes, Dumbledore turned to Rose and the Doctor to voice his concerns.

"Are you certain that Harry will be able to keep up? It is already half through the term."

"Oh don't you worry about Harry" Rose grinned. "He'll be just fine."

"Oh he'll be brilliant" said the Doctor, a matching grin on his face. But then to the headmaster's surprise the Time Lord's attitude suddenly became very serious. "I think there are some things we need to talk about."

* * *

As Minerva went about teaching the first year Gryffindor class, she understood just what the Doctor and Rose meant by Harry being able to manage on his own. The surprises began when the boy entered the class room in the company of Neville and Hermione.

She was teaching the class how to transfigure mice into snuff boxes. As she went about examining her students' progress she was surprised to see that Harry seemed to be sitting at his seat without a care in the world.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly. But as if oblivious to Prof. McGonagall's tone, Harry just smiled at the woman.

"No problem, just confused." Harry replied.

"Why don't you tell me what you don't understand." McGonagall offered, thinking that the boy simply didn't understand the spell.

"Oh no the spell's not the problem" the Time Lord hybrid assured her. "I understand how the "spell" is used as a trigger to provide focus as you use your inherent abilities to tap into the spatial scheme in a manner similar to quantum nmemonics. What I don't understand is, why would anyone turn a mouse into a snuff box?"

"Um, the exercise is one in control not practicality" the professor replied, choosing to ignore the first part of Harry's explanation. Looking around the room Minerva could see that everyone minus, Hermione had a blank look of confusion on their face. It was only the fact that despite her troublemaking, Hermione was in fact possibly the brightest student in the history of Hogwarts, that kept Minerva from writing off Harry's strange words as nonsense.

Though on his part, Harry was far from satisfied with the explanation but the night before Rose had lectured him on being on his best behavior. So he took out his sonic and pointed it at the mouse on his desk quickly turning it into a snuff box before returning it to its original form.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked. "I just transfigured the mouse same as everyone else."

"But you didn't use a spell or any of the wand movements."

Minerva found herself wondering the same thing, even Dumbledore needed to actually wave his wand to use it. But Harry just pointed his wand, which upon closer inspection resembled the Doctor's tool, and the spell just happened in an instant.

Seeing that the entire class was waiting for an explanation Minerva decided it was best to get them back on track and called for them to return to their studies. She did catch a few students trying to replicate Harry's performance but after a while it was written off as some special boy-who-lived power.

It came as somewhat a relief when the class came to an end. But as she watched Neville and Hermione begin to lead Harry to their next class Minerva found she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain who you were able to perform your magic like that?"

"Oh, well you know how spell words are just a way to tap into…"

"Keep it simple, Harry" Hermione interrupted. "They don't really know what their magic is or what it actually does."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, shocked by this revelation. "But then how do they make discoveries, or improvements to their society. I mean their lives revolve around it but they don't bother to actually understand it."

"Mostly they just do trial and error. As for improvements well they do still live as if it's the 17th century."

At this point Minerva was not only getting impatient but was also feeling rather insulted as the children went about discussing how flawed wizarding society was.

"An answer if you'd please, Mr. Potter!" Minerva snapped.

"Oh right, well to put it simply my wand is sonic" said Harry, expecting that to explain everything.

"Um, what does that mean?" asked Neville.

"It means it uses high frequency soundwaves" Hermione explained. "In this case I assume it uses sonic waves to analyze the exact energy wavelength of the spell and then the sonic takes in and adjusts your magic accordingly."

"That is absolutely correct" Harry confirmed. "How do you know about sonic technology?"

"Spoilers" the girl grinned.

Minerva by that point had given up on trying to keep up with the conversation. She was sure somewhere in there was the answer to her question but Mer…err, heaven knows where. She was really going to have try and stop using that phrase, if what the Grey Lady said was true. Regardless she was relieved when the children left and was very grateful that Harry wasn't planning on staying as a fulltime student.

* * *

"So, what's next?" asked Harry as he followed Hermione and Neville through the castle halls.

"We've got potions class with the Slytherins" Neville said miserably.

"You really shouldn't let Snape get to you" said Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Snape's the creepy, greasy headed one right?" Harry asked, to which the two Gryffindors confirmed.

"He's the head of house for Slytherin and he's biased against anyone who isn't." Hermione explained. "And he's been especially cruel to poor Neville."

"What you talking about how pathetic Longbottom is?" said an annoyingly pompous voice. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, ever accompanied by his body guards Crabbe and Goyle. Now Harry was raised to not judge people by appearances but given the self-important attitude and the gorilla like boys standing beside him, Harry felt he had good reason to already not like the Malfoy heir.

Oblivious to his thoughts Draco approached Harry, his hand held out in what would normally be considered a polite manner if not for the smug look on the boy's face.

"So the great Harry Potter joins us at last. It's too bad you've been forced to spend your time with such poor excuses of wizardkind. I can show you real wizards."

Now it wasn't exactly difficult for Harry to figure out what was going on. Clearly he thought himself better than Neville and Hermione. But from what he'd seen Hermione wasn't only incredibly intelligent she was also talented. And Neville just needed a confidence boast but by no means was he any less capable.

"So what makes you better?" Harry asked, a smirk forming on Hermione's face as she realized what the boy was doing.

"Isn't obvious, I'm a pureblood." Draco said proudly.

"So wizards are like dogs then?" the Time Lord hybrid questioned, enjoying the shocked look on Draco's face.

"What, wizards are not like dogs!"

"Well if they're not like dogs maybe you'd prefer horses. No maybe cats or you could just help me out here."

"Wizards are not animals Potter!" Draco snapped, his face red with rage but Harry wasn't bothered by this at all in fact the Malfoy heir was playing right into his hands.

"Oh but you were talking about breeding" said Harry feigning confusion. "I mean that's what I thought" he finished looking to Neville and Hermione for confirmation.

"Yeah some wizards think that if they're better than others because of blood." Neville informed him. "So they get obsessed with blood status and do anything to stay "pure"."

"Oh so it's just code for being an inbreed" Harry concluded, his words insulting a few of the nearby students. Though a red headed Gryffindor looked like he was having a hard time holding in his laughter. "If I were you I'd be careful about that. Inbreeding leads to a lot of physical and mental deformation. One of which I know is sterility and I'm guessing a lot of you so called purebloods only have one maybe two children in a family."

By this point the Draco and the other believers in pureblood supremacy were growing red in the face. Harry hadn't said anything false; animals were commonly classed by blood status and pureblood families typically only had two children max, the only exception being the Weasleys. This didn't stop them from being angry over the Time Lord child's words and before any of them could say anything the voice of Severus Snape ordered them inside.

As the students filed into the room Harry was stopped by the red headed Gryffindor he noticed earlier.

"Harry that was bloody brilliant" the boy complimented.

"Thanks" Harry grinned. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh that's Ron Weasley" said Hermione.

"I can introduce myself, Hermione." Ron complained good naturedly. "You probably know my dad."

"Wait Weasley, oh your Arthur's son" said Harry, recognizing the Weasley traits. "Yeah I saw him the last time we were summoned to UNIT."

Thinking back on it Harry remembered Arthur Weasley to be a rather fun and somewhat goofy member of UNIT. As a bonus the man also shared Harry's magical abilities and even taught the lad a few tricks.

 _Small world_ Hermione mussed to herself. Given that her own family also had ties to UNIT, she was surprised she'd never met the redhead before that year. But then again it wasn't that surprising given the sheer size of the organization.

* * *

As the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class entered his classroom, Snape's vision narrowed in on the son of his hated childhood enemy. All morning he had to listen to the ramblings of his colleagues about how exciting it was that Harry Potter would be visiting Hogwarts. His foul mood only increased as his lunch was tainted with by the sound of his fellow professors praising the boy for his prodigious skill at magic.

Well Snape had no desire to praise the boy and intended to make the child sorry he dared to show his face. Snape's ire grew as Harry took a seat with Neville, Hermione, and the potions professor noted that Ron Weasley seemed to be a new addition to the group.

"So it seems the great Harry Potter has deigned to grace us with his presence" Snape sneered, scowling as the Potter boy simply sat there rolling his eyes at the professor's attitude. "Why don't we test your knowledge; identify the potion on the board."

"Blood Replenishing" Harry said confidently, able to identify the potion from the ingredients on the board. _Take that greasy_ he thought childishly. Harry was blind to the potions professor's obvious disdain for him. So he took great pleasure in seeing Snape's scowl deepen in frustration as he proceeded to explain the exact reaction process of the ingredients.

"Enough Potter!" Snape snarled, clearly displaying his contempt for the boy. He was sorely tempted to remove house points but then he remembered that Harry wasn't an official Hogwarts student and thus wasn't part of any house. He had briefly considered giving the child some demeaning punishment but that would mean having to explain his reasons to his "parents" and he had yet to accept Rose's role as Harry's mother, seeing it as a slight against Lily. He especially wanted to avoid having to deal with the Doctor, as he seemed to seemed to hold great power behind his contrastingly ancient eyes, power the likes of which would make sport of the likes of Dumbledore and even the Dark Lord.

Snape then had the class begin working on creating the potion, keeping a scowl on his face as he glided through the rows of desks looking for opportunities to torment the Gryffindors. He always took sadistic pleasure in watching his students tremble under his gaze; the only ones not to cower before him were his Slytherins, that annoying Hermione, and now added to the list to his ever growing frustration Harry Potter.

Said boy was currently doing his best to calm the frightened Longbottom heir.

"Hey don't worry about him, Neville" Harry said consolingly. "Snape's just a big bully. He's not worth getting all worked up over."

"I can't help it" Neville said miserably. "He just scares me. I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

Fear wasn't a new concept for Harry or anyone really. The key difference between him and everyone else however was the fact he had the Doctor's words to help him when he felt scared.

"I'm guessing no one ever told you" said Harry.

"Told me what?" Neville asked, still embarrassed by his fear of Snape.

"Fear is a superpower." Seeing the doubt on the other boy's face, Harry persisted having been given the very same lesson from the Doctor. "It's true Neville. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger."

"If you're done, Potter perhaps you'd like to get to work" Snape sneered.

Harry just shrugged and moved to get started but not before he gave Neville one more bit of advice. "Don't worry about being scared, everyone gets scared. So just remember, fear makes companions of us all." Harry then went to work moving around the room with a manic grin on his face.

As the boy got to work setting up his borrowed potions equipment, Snape thought it the perfect opportunity to subtly gain some information about the boy's "parents".

Little known fact about the mind magics of Occulemency and Legilimency; they are in fact just a magical imitation of true telepathic ability. So when Snape tried to penetrate Harry's mind it was laughably easy for the child to not only defend against the attack.

 _Let's see how you like it_. In a perhaps childish but still very justified action, Harry then reversed the mental invasion, using the very opening Snape had created to invade the potions master's mind.

* * *

Snape smirked vindictively upon making contact with Harry's mind, believing it's only defenses to be a single TARDIS blue door. That smirk quickly fell as behind the door were painful scenes from his past.

His life flashed before his eyes: child abuse, the destruction of his close friendship with Lily Potter, his years as a Death Eater.

Finally, it all just became too much for the potions master as he let out a painful scream.

* * *

When Snape returned to the waking world he was surprised to see the students staring at him in confusion. He was about to demand an explanation when much to his frustration Hermione had beaten him to it.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked, amusement hidden beneath her concerned tone. "You just let out a horrible scream. It was as if you were looking at something you shouldn't have."

While most of the class was confused by Hermione's choice of words Snape and of course Harry knew this meant she was fully aware of what happened. As if to confirm this the girl then shared a smirk with Harry as the younger boy decided that he liked the girl who seemed to know so much of his future.

On his part Snape was seething at the smug look now on both children's faces. But what could he do? He had illegally attempted to invade another person's mind, let alone a child's.

"Class dismissed!" Snape ordered, not caring how early it was. But before he could leave, Harry had one last thing for the potions professor.

"Here you go, Prof. Snape" he said pleasantly, handing him a vial of his blood replenishing potion. As he left Harry could hear one last growl of frustration from the hateful man as he realized the potion Harry had created was absolutely flawless.

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, Harry was met by Neville and Hermione with Ron apparently leaving to meet up with some of his other friends.

"Um, what just happened?" Neville asked, feeling as if he'd be asking that question a lot.

"Oh nothing, Harry just taught our wonderful Prof. Snape why he shouldn't try to mess with a true telepath" said Hermione. Of course this did nothing to help poor Neville but he'd gotten used to not always being able to follow his friend's explanations.

"Snape tried to read my mind so I turned it back on him" Harry explained, feeling a little sorry for the only "normal" wizard there. "And I may have decided to take a look in his head."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant experience" Hermione smirked as Harry actually shuddered at the memory.

"You have no idea. That guy's mind is a sewer." Seriously Harry was going to have to ask his dad to remove the memory of some of the stuff he found in there, especially Snape's fantasies about Lily Potter.

"Wait so you can read people's minds?" Neville questioned, a hopeful thought forming in the back of his mind.

"Yeah me and my dad, the Doctor" Harry confirmed. "We're natural telepaths but we don't usually go poking into people's minds without permission but Snape did it first. So I don't think my dad will get to mad about that right? Yeah right no reason for him or mum to be cross with me."

"Harry I'm sure the Doctor and Rose will understand" said Hermione, smiling in amusement at Harry's short little rant. _Seriously do all Time Lords ramble on like that._ "So did you at least find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, how much do you guys know about a Prof. Quirrell?" Harry asked.

* * *

Across the castle in the headmaster's office Dumbledore was left to face off against the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"So what is it you wished to discuss, Doctor?" Dumbledore asked, though he had his suspicions of what the Time Lord wanted.

"We both know that troll had to have been let in" said the Doctor, deciding to be direct. "And I also remember your penchant for making risky plans at the expense of others."

"I thought he was your friend?" Rose questioned, she knew that the Doctor would never tolerate someone willing to gamble with the lives of innocents.

"My dear while I like to be able to count myself as one of the Doctor's friends. I confess that during our first meeting I had behaved rather arrogantly" said Dumbledore, a sincerely guilty expression on his face.

"The Cybermen had allied themselves with a former friend of Dumbledore's, Gellert Grindelwald, who incidentally had allied himself with Hitler" said the Doctor, taking over the explanation. "Of course the Cybermen were just using Grindelwald to collect wizards to be cyber converted. I had tried to warn Dumbledore who was acting as the leader of the allied wizards, that what little biology they had left would protect them from their magic's EMP effect."

"But I didn't listen to the Doctor. I had led my forces to Gellert's base where we were outnumbered and helpless against the Cybermen, what little remained of our forces were only spared thanks to the timely intervention of the Doctor and his companions Lily Evans and Sarah Jane Smith. It was also only thanks to the Doctor that I was able to defeat Gillert without having to kill him."

"How do you think I came up with Harry's bio-damper so quickly" the Doctor grinned at Rose, though he quickly sobered once he turned back to Dumbledore. "I respect that you were able to fight against someone you once called your best friend, believe me I know how that feels. And while I respect you for that and your bravery, I do remember you're far too sure your always right. So this is your one chance Dumbledore tell me now; why would someone attack Hogwarts?"

For the second time in his life since he was a child, Dumbledore felt himself feeling truly afraid incidentally both times were because he was considering defying the Doctor. But the aged wizard had learned much since his last encounter with the Time Lord and a quick glance at the equally impatient looking Rose Tyler, and the knowledge that young Harry recognizes the man as his father, told Dumbledore that Doctor was now more dangerous than ever before.

"Tell me Doctor, have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review and happy holidays.


	16. Hogwarts part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"So old Nicky finished his stone" said the Doctor, revealing that he was at least acquainted with the famous alchemist Nicholas Flamel. "And you thought it'd be a good idea to hide it in a school full of children."

"Doctor I assure you…" Dumbledore began only to be interrupted by Rose.

"Hold on, why would Nicholas Flamel give up his most famous connection?" she questioned, before responding to the surprised look on the Time Lord's face with a smirk clearly saying "oh yeah not just looks" as he didn't expect Rose to be familiar with the story of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Nicholas though a master alchemist is not as skilled in wizardry" said Dumbledore. "After learning of a threat to the stone he came to me for help. Originally I had it stored in a vault at Gringotts but I had it moved to Hogwarts just before a break in."

"Well that's impressive" the Doctor commented. "It's not exactly easy to break into a Goblin's vault."

"Maybe we should give it a look" Rose suggested.

"Might find a clue as to who's after the stone" the Time Lord said in agreement, sharing an excited grin with his companion.

"Well actually Doctor" Dumbledore interjected, the old man actually looking apologetic. "I believe the culprit to be none other than, Lord Voldemort."

To the headmaster's surprise the Doctor and Rose actually snorted at the sound of the fearsome Dark Lord's name.

"Sorry but seriously what's his name?" Rose questioned, suspecting the name to be a joke.

"His true name is Tom Riddle but Voldemort…" Dumbledore paused as once again Rose and the Doctor found humor in the name. "was the name he used when he terrorized Magical Britain."

"So he made an anagram of his name" said the Doctor. "Well he certainly knows how to butcher the French language; just roughly means 'flight from death'."

"Guess he's the bloke Harry stopped as a baby" said Rose, remembering that the Doctor had actually forgotten the Dark wizard's name when they first picked up Harry. "Shouldn't he be dead?"

"Vold-er, Tom was very obsessed with dark magic and immortality" said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't be surprise to find he'd found a way to preserve his life."

"Oh so you thought it'd be a good idea to lure the homicidal Dark Lord to a school full of children" the Doctor said accusingly. "Well I'm sure that's just brilliant."

"Doctor I assure you that every precaution has been taken to ensure the students safety."

"Yeah they were real safe when those kids were almost crushed by a troll" Rose countered.

Dumbledore wanted to argue that it was a freak incident but the look on the Doctor and Rose's faces told him it was a lost cause. But still he didn't want them thinking he didn't care about his students and proceeded to tell them how the stone was protected and the students were warned against approaching its hiding place.

"I'm guessing you've never had kids" said Rose, clearly wondering how Dumbledore could possibly work in a school. "Kids naturally want to do what you tell them not to. You practically dared them to search."

"Not to mention if someone here is working for Voldemort you've gone and told them where to look" said the Doctor, clearly unimpressed with the headmaster.

Sighing in exasperation the Time Lord led the way as he and Rose left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"So what now?" Rose asked.

"What else we're checking out that vault" the Doctor replied, leading them towards where they left the TARDIS.

"Doctor do you really think that's a good idea?" the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks giving Rose a confused look as he couldn't understand why she'd shoot down her own idea. But the clever blond only needed one word to explain the problem. "Harry."

"Oh right" the Doctor had to admit Rose had a point given that their son was as big a trouble magnet as the Doctor himself.

* * *

"So Prof. Dumbledore is hiding the Philosopher's Stone in the forbidden corridor" said Neville, stunned that the legendary headmaster would do something so risky. But it was the matching grins on Harry and Hermione's faces that really unsettled the Longbottom heir.

"Yep" Harry confirmed, popping the 'P' for emphasis. "And apparently someone Snape calls the Dark Lord is after it with the aid of Prof. Quirrell."

"Exciting isn't it" Hermione grinned.

"Very" Harry agreed. Remembering how his parents reacted the last time he decided to play 'Doctor' Harry raced off towards the TARDIS, Neville and Hermione not far behind.

* * *

Running into the TARDIS, Harry was pleased to find his parents leaning against the control console. As he ran up to greet them he couldn't help but smile when he heard Neville gasp at the sight of the room.

"Ah, Harry good we were just about to go looking for you" said the Doctor. "We've got a bit of a problem on our hands."

"Yeah I know" said Harry.

"What you mean, you know?" asked Rose.

So Harry explained that he had read it in Snape's mind after the potions professor attempted to invade his. Needless to say it was taking a lot of self-control on the Doctor and Rose's part not to leave right that instant to introduce the man to the furry of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf.

"Um, what is this place?" Neville asked, distracting the Doctor and Rose from their anger at the potions professor.

"It's called the TARDIS" said Harry. "It's bigger on the inside and travels anywhere in time and space."

"Um, hate to disappoint you but wizards do the whole bigger on the inside thing too" said Hermione, noticing the expectant look on the time travelers' faces.

"You probably should've patented that" said Rose, laughing at the disappointed look on Harry and the Doctor's faces.

"If it makes you feel better they can't do it to the same extent" said Hermione.

"Well of course they can't" said the Doctor, his ego returning to normal. "Time Lords invented dimensional engineering."

Rose, Hermione, and Harry just rolled their eyes at how fast the Doctor's ego could heal. As for Neville, he was finally processing what Harry had said about the TARDIS.

"It can travel through time!" he exclaimed.

"And space" Rose added with a smile.

"Right time to get to work!" the Doctor exclaimed, setting the coordinates.

"Where are we going Dad?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts. Dumbledore said he originally had the stone kept there. I want to take a look at the vault."

"But the Goblins will never let you do that" said Neville, holding onto a railing as the TARDIS started to shake.

"Don't you worry about that, Neville" the Doctor grinned. Looking around the room, Neville noticed that everyone was wearing that same grin of excitement and despite his own fear of the danger ahead of them, he couldn't help but grin too.

"Fear is a super power" Neville whispered to himself, remembering the words Harry told him. "It makes companions of us all."

* * *

To Neville's surprise the next time he walked through the TARDIS doors he was standing in an empty Gringotts vault.

"It really did move" said Neville. Sure he was used to some strange things living in the wizarding world but alien ships that could instantly move from Hogwarts to the inside of a goblin vault was certainly something he never expected to see.

Seeing that Rose and Hermione had chosen to stand by the TARDIS, he joined them while Harry and the Doctor went about scanning the vault with their sonics.

"You seeing what I'm seeing, Harry?" asked the Doctor, examining his sonic screwdriver's readings.

"Traces of psionic energy?"

"Precisely."

"Going to share with the rest of us?" asked Rose.

"You remember Cassandra?" the Doctor asked.

"Talking trampoline that took over my body. Hard to forget" Rose muttered.

"Right. Well turns out old Tommy went and used his powers to replicate the effects of a psychograph."

"So he's possessing someone."

"Not quite. Seems he couldn't do it right. He's most likely just piggybacking off his host's mental energy."

"Professor Quirrell!" Neville exclaimed, blushing once he realized all the attention was now on him. "Um, I don't really know a lot of what you're saying. But Harry said that Quirrell was working to help, V-Voldemort."

Knowing how much courage it took for Neville to say that name, Hermione gave her friend a congratulatory hug.

"So basically we've got a defective Cassandra" said Rose. "So what now?" she asked, smiling as a manic grin spread across the Doctor's face.

"I've got an idea!" Harry announced excitedly.

"Brilliant Harry" the Doctor praised. "Go right ahead."

Walking into the TARDIS a manic energy filled the console room as Harry started explaining his plan.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	17. Hogwarts part 5

AN: Sorry it took so long. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Anyway I've written this one a little differently than the others.

" _Happened during a flashback"_

"Happening now"

Anyway this wraps up the Hogwarts arc. Hopefully I did alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

It was night time at Hogwarts. A comfortable silence filled the castle as its occupants slept peacefully in their beds. All except for Prof. Quirrell, who was currently pacing the length of his sleeping quarters, trying to figure out how to breach the security protecting the Philosopher's Stone.

But so far he had yet to even make it past the first obstacle, a Cerberus owned by Hagrid the school groundskeeper. A fact that his master was very displeased with. Adding to his troubles was the return of Harry Potter and with him the mysterious man known only as the Doctor.

Personally while he admitted to being curious of the man and his mysterious box, Quirrell didn't understand why his master was so cautious of the Doctor, surely the Dark Lord had nothing to fear.

"AH! I'm sorry master!" Quirrell screamed, dropping to his knees, clenching his head in agony.

"You dare to question your Dark Lord?!" Voldemort snarled from within Quirrell's mind.

To Quirrell's relief a knock on his door forced the Dark Lord to cease his torturing. Though that feeling of relief quickly shifted to suspicion once he opened the door to reveal none other than Harry Potter.

"Hi" Harry said cheerfully, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Potter" said Quirrell, his eyes scanning the hall for any sign of the boy's guardians. "What can I do for you at this hour?"

Instead of answering immediately, Harry marched past Quirrell and entered his chambers as if he owned the place. Standing in the middle of the room he pivoted on his heels and faced the defense professor never losing that mischievous grin but if one looked closely they could see a sort of willful determination in his young eyes.

"Well it's not so much you that I want to talk to rather your interesting roommate" said Harry, balancing on the balls of his feet in the same manner of the Doctor. He couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked expression on Quirrell's face.

"I don't know what you're…." Quirrell began.

"Save it" the Time Lord hybrid interrupted. "Look I know you let the troll into the castle. I know you're trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone Dumbledore hid in the castle. And I know that you're only interested in it so you can give it to your so called Dark Lord. The very same Dark Lord that you have piggy backing inside your mind."

"Let me speak to him" Voldemort commanded.

"But master you're so weak" said Quirrell.

"I am strong enough to deal with a boy."

Quirrell turned around and obediently began unwrapping his turban, revealing the serpentine like face of Voldemort.

"You know I was expecting something a bit more" Harry said casually. "I mean at least all of…ok most of dad's enemies are intimidating. I remember this one time when we were visiting Hershey, that's the planet not the chocolate. We ran up against some…."

"Enough boy!" Voldemort snapped. "See what you've done to me boy. A mere shadow possessing form only through the body of another."

"Then you should've died" the boy said flippantly. "I mean really you're nothing but a parasite now. Well actually I guess that's all you've ever been right Tommy boy."

"You dare!" the Dark Lord snarled. "You dare think you can mock me boy!"

"Look Tom-tom. See what I've got." To Voldemort's surprise Harry removed the Philosopher's Stone from his pocket, holding it out in front of him as if mockingly offering it to the madman. "See it really wasn't that hard for me to get the stone. Guess Quirrell wasn't really up to the job."

"Then I shall just simply kill you and take it for myself."

Following his master's orders, Quirrell spun around and fired a spell at Harry only to find that the boy had somehow vanished.

"Hey over here!" Harry called, directing the dark wizard's attention to his location by the door. "Catch me if you can!" he cried, taking off running down the hall.

No longer carrying about maintaining his cover, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to follow after Harry with orders to do whatever it took to kill him and acquire the stone.

Harry couldn't help the manic grin on his face as he led Quirrell on a mad chase through the halls, ducking as spell fire flew overhead.

" _The plan is simple. Volde *chuckle* sorry. Tom seems like the usual bad guy that has to show how bad he is by taking out his major threats himself" said Harry, as he started explaining his plan. "Don't know why he'd target a baby though?"_

" _To be fair you did blow him up" Rose teased, getting a laugh from the room._

" _Right anyway step 1: get him mad."_

Harry continued his mad dash through the halls of Hogwarts, jumping over the railing to land on the moving staircase, and continuing into the depths of the castle.

"Don't you dare let him escape!" Voldemort raged, sending a painful surge through Quirrell's mind.

Though his greater age made matching Harry's energetic pace impossible, during his time at Hogwarts the Dark Lord had learned a few of the old castle's secret passages. Directing his servant to one such passage, Quirrell found himself on the third floor corridor with Harry waiting patiently at the end of the hall, tauntingly playing catch with the Stone.

"Beep-beep" Harry cheered, mimicking the roadrunner cartoon as he started the chase once more.

" _Step 3 no wait 2, is where Mum comes in" said Harry. "We know Dumbledore left a big bitty surprise on the third floor" the Time Lord hybrid then gestured to Neville and Hermione, crediting them as his source. "It'd be a shame not to use it."_

Quirrell continued to chase after Harry, firing spells in hopes of ending the child. But as he passed the door leading to the Stone's former hiding place, he was caught off guard as the Cerberus within, reached one of its heads through the door, snapping at the man's heels.

Frightened for his life Quirrell diverted his path down a side corridor that if he had been paying attention might've remembered that it wasn't there in the past.

Of course in his panic he never noticed Rose Tyler sitting on top of the Cerberus' head, petting it lovingly. Apparently Harry's suspicion that the three headed dog would bow to the Bad Wolf was right on the money, of course the bag of dog treats from Barcelona (the planet) probably didn't hurt.

" _Neville how good are you with plants?" Harry asked._

" _I'm ok" Neville said modestly, but then he found himself caught up in the manic energy just being in the TARDIS can give you. "I'm brilliant with plants."_

" _Good to hear because I might've gone snooping around the greenhouses last night."_

 _Glancing at his parents Harry knew he'd be hearing later for wondering off by himself. Though he suspected that the ever faithful TARDIS probably kept a lock on his magical signature._

" _Right any back to business before Mum and Dad ground me. Step 3: Neville gets to show off his talents."_

Quirrel wondered around in the dark searching for any sign of an exit, all the while his head felt like it was splitting from Voldemort's rage. Suddenly he felt something strange slithering around his legs.

Before he could react Quirrell was violently pulled further into the passage until he felt himself trapped against some kind of plant, it's vines slowly tightening around his body.

"It's Devil's Snare. Use your wand you fool!" Voldemort raged.

Remembering his lessons on the plant, Quirrell cast a simple lumos charm causing the light sensitive plant to release him. But Neville had one huge advantage over the Dark Wizard, in that he knew Devil's Snare had the tendency to burrow into any available space to grow. Case in point being the stone wall of this newly created passageway. Unfortunately for Quirrell the plant's release resulted in him getting an express ride to floor below as he crashed through the weakened ceiling.

* * *

Watching all this through a monitor linked back to the TARDIS, Neville couldn't help but laugh as what he'd always been told was a useless talent was helping to defeat the darkest wizard of the last century.

A feeling of pride filled the young boy's chest but it was quickly joined by a feeling of longing as he remembered just what the TARDIS was capable of and he couldn't help but hope that maybe the Doctor would listen to his request once the Philosopher's Stone was safe.

* * *

"Get up you fool!" Voldemort raged, his anger sending painful shocks through his host's skull.

Afraid of angering his master further, Quirrell forced himself to stand only to be met with the angry gaze of the entire population of Hogwarts house elves.

" _Step 4: we send in the troops" said Hermione, interrupting Harry's explanation of his plan._

" _Hey no this is my plan" he complained._

" _I know and it still is. I'm just adding to it. Trust me you'll love it."_

"It be the one Miss. 'Mione talks about" said one of the elves.

"No one threaten students" said the head elf. "Attack!"

Inspired by Hermione's loyalty to them the house elves gladly agreed to lend their support in the protection of the school. Combining their powers, the elves released a powerful banishing charm, blasting the Dark Wizard out of the kitchen through the painting covering the entrance and into the hallway.

"I got to admit that was good" said Harry, revealing himself to be standing at the ending at the end of the hallway, directly in front of the doors to the great hall. "Guess I owe Hermione one."

By this point both master and servant's tempers had come to a full boil and nothing would satisfy them more than killing the boy responsible for their misery. Taking a quick look around Quirrell was pleased to see no sign of any traps.

"All out of tricks boy" Quirrell snarled, rushing to wrap his hands around Harry's neck.

Perhaps if he was of clear mind, he would've thought it strange that Harry had opted to just stand there waiting for him. Too bad for him as much to the Dark Wizard's surprise he actually passed through Harry's body causing him to crash through the doors into the great hall.

" _Step 5…" said Harry, pausing to see if he'd be interrupted again. Pleased to see that the floor was his he continued. "Step 5: The Doctor is in!"_

"Sorry about that" said the Doctor, balancing on the back of his heels, hands in pockets as he waited for Quirrell to pick himself up. "Hologram you see. Wouldn't be good if I let my son stop the bad guy all by himself would it. Little too young for that."

"What?" Quirrell demanded, by this point too exhausted to deal with the Doctor's babbling.

"Holo…right wizard sorry. Um basically you've been running around chasing an image" to make his point, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the ground next to him producing the holographic image of Harry. "Course needed a bigger network to lead you here. Well first Hogwarts needed a network but luckily had a few wireless nodes in the attic. Oh and Weasleys love the Weasleys their ginger!"

If there was one thing UNIT was known for it was their support of the Doctor and his family. Turns out UNIT's own Arthur Weasley passed that same motto down to his family so much so that Harry could ask them for a favor shortly after just meeting them. Though Percy did mention their family owing him one adding yet another thing he hasn't done yet.

"So the boy's to scared to face me himself" said Voldemort.

"I suppose facing you wouldn't be that hard, you know considering" said the Doctor, referring to the fact the Dark Lord was in fact currently just a face. "Though I should tell you that this little scheme was all his. How about that the great Tom Riddle outsmarted by a little kid."

"I am Lord Voldemort!" the Dark Lord roared, causing Quirrell to double over in pain.

"You're a parasite" the Time Lord countered calmly. "You think all you need to do is make an anagram and all of a sudden your someone else. It's over Tom you are killing that man leave him and stand for your crimes."

Oh the Doctor was tempted to just forcibly rip Voldemort out but he knew it'd mean the death of both him and Quirrell and the Time Lord needed to lead by example. He'd never be able to look Rose and Harry in the eye if he were to give into revenge now.

"You dare think you can challenge me Doctor" Voldemort hissed. "Kill him Quirrell."

Quirrell pointed his wand at the Doctor but to the wizard's horror he couldn't cast a single spell. In fact, Quirrell found he couldn't even feel his magic at all.

"Yeah sorry no spell casting" said the Doctor, holding a bizarre makeshift device that looked like an egg beater taped to an old 20th century open reel tape recorder.

"What is that?" Quirrell asked fearfully.

"Oh this it's a portable magic nullifier. It well I suppose the name is what it is. Built it myself generates a field in which no magic can work. It also can fry an egg at 30 paces and pickup radio programs from the 1950s. I really don't know when to stop."

Now at the Doctor's mercy, Voldemort raged inside Quirrell's mind throwing what was in essence an adult wizard's equivalent of a temper tantrum, causing his host to drop to the ground.

"No!" the Doctor cried, rushing to Quirrell's side but it was too late the Dark Lord's magic having no possible exit had burned up the man's mind leaving only the parasite still stuck to the back of his head.

"I will have my revenge Doctor" Voldemort swore.

"Going to have a hard time at that without a body" the Time Lord dismissed, fully aware that in his current condition Tom Riddle was no threat to anyone.

* * *

After peeling Voldemort off the back of Quirrell's head it was decided that Dumbledore would watch over him, sealing the Dark Lord in a magic proof box in his office. So with the adventure over the headmaster, Prof. McGonagall, Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley children gathered in front of the TARDIS to see the Doctor, Rose, and Harry off.

"I cannot thank you enough Doctor" said Dumbledore. "I apologize for Severus' absence but I dare say we won't be seeing much of him after the lashing Ms. Tyler gave him."

"Just lucky I didn't slap him harder" Rose grumbled, getting a laugh from the children.

"Right well best be off Albus, Minerva a pleasure" said the Doctor, unlocking the TARDIS door.

"Until the next time Doctor" McGonagall smiled.

"Um wait" Neville called, walking over to the Doctor.

"Yes Neville?"

"The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time right?" he asked nervously.

"Neville I'm sorry but I can't travel back and change established events" the Doctor explained gently, suspecting that was what he wanted to ask. "If I were to go back and change an event then you'd never be able to ask me to change it in the first place. Creates a paradox loop, ultimately disintegrating your timeline."

"Who were they?" asked Harry.

"My parents" Neville said miserably.

Harry, the Doctor, and Rose shared a thoughtful look before rushing into the TARDIS before anyone could say anything. So with a miserable look Neville joined the others in watching as the TARDIS faded from sight, taking his hopes of saving his parents with him.

"Don't worry mate. I'm sure there's something the Doctor can do" said Ron.

"He's right you know" said Hermione. "I told you the Doctor and Rose Tyler are the stuff of legends. And I'm sure Harry's going to be one himself someday" said Hermione.

* * *

After sharing in the adventure of stopping Voldemort no matter how small a role they may have played the Weasley children went out of their way to include Hermione and Neville more, welcoming them as honorary members of their family. And Neville found himself listening to some of the tales of the Doctor their respective families had told them and he started to hope that maybe the Doctor, Rose, and Harry would find some way to help him.

That winter his faith was rewarded for waiting at the platform standing next to a beautiful redhead.

"Mum, Dad!" Neville cried, happily giving his parents a hug. He wasn't ashamed to admit that tears came to his eyes at the feeling of his first hug from his parents "But how're you here?"

"Oh we had a very good Doctor" said Frank Longbottom.

This got a laugh from Hermione and the redheaded woman that Neville now understood was her mother.

"Oh that sounds just like him" said the woman, holding a hand out to Neville. "Nice to meet you Neville. I'm Amy. So what kind of trouble did the Doctor get into this time?"

"Nothing big just had to help him defeat Voldemort and save the Philosopher's Stone" said Hermione. "Oh and it was the 10th Doctor. Honestly he looks much better without that bowtie."

"Oh don't let him hear you say that" said Amy. "You know how much 11 loves his bowtie. Don't know how Rose and Harry put up with it."

"So you know the Doctor well, Amy?" asked Alice Longbottom, curious to know more about the mysterious man that appeared in their hospital room and cured them.

Neville too was curious as in none of the stories he heard had Hermione mentioned her parents being close friends of the Time Lord and his family.

"Well why don't you come join us for lunch" Amy suggested. "My husband Rory is cooking and I've got a lot of stories about that mad man and his family."

The Longbottom family happily agreed and Neville thought this was the perfect time to ask Hermione why if her family knew them so well did she go out of her way to keep the Doctor, Rose, and Harry from learning her last name.

"Oh that's easy" said Hermione. "It'll be many years before the name Pond means anything to them. And I so hate giving spoilers."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	18. Prologue: Doomsday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Now this is just gorgeous" said Rose, leaning into the Doctor.

It'd been a while since the Doctor and Rose had taken a trip, just the two of them. So after accepting the offer from Jackie to babysit Harry, the Time Lord had taken them to see the frozen waves of Woman Wept.

The perpetually frozen waters shined like crystal in the sunlight giving it an almost hypnotic beauty, and it was sights like this that would make Rose forever glad she decided to join the Doctor's travels. Of course when she set out she never imagined they'd parent a child together but now she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked, tightening his grip on Rose's arm as if afraid she'd be taken from him.

After the Time War he never imagined he'd have this again. The joy of having a family, the feeling of just being with someone you loved. After the Time War he wondered around aimlessly, looking for his death. But then he found them, first Rose Tyler his Bad Wolf and then the son of one of his closest companions, Harry Potter the little Time Lord wizard.

For the first time in far too long the Doctor felt like everything was right in his personal universe and as selfish as it maybe he didn't ever want to let this go.

"Forever" Rose promised, understanding even if only just a little of how the Doctor was feeling.

They both knew how they felt about each other, even if neither of them could say the words out loud. But hey thanks to the Bad Wolf they had all the time in the world. Right?

* * *

Alright I can't put if off any longer. Doomsday is approaching and I've thought of several different ways this story could end. But I can't pick so I've decided to post a poll where you can decide the ultimate fate of Harry, Rose, and the Doctor.

It will remain up until I've posted the final chapter. As always thanks for reading.


	19. Army of Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Gran!" Harry cheered, running into Jackie's flat at the Powell Estate.

"Oh, come here" Jackie smiled, scooping the now ten-year-old boy into a hug.

"Hey, Mum" Rose greeted, from the doorway where she and the Doctor stood.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" Jackie complained.

"Shut up, come here!" the mother and daughter then hugged lovingly, while the Doctor tried to sneak past, but Jackie wasn't allowing that.

"Oh, no you don't. Come here!" much to his chagrin the Doctor was pulled into a hug as well. While normally he didn't mind a good hug every now and then, the fact that Jackie was the one hugging him was just odd even after all these years for the Time Lord.

"Got loads of washing for you" said Rose. "Harry broke ours. Seems he thought it'd be a good idea to experiment with it."

"I thought it could make it more efficient" Harry defended.

"You turned it into a temporary Time Window" said the Doctor, causing the boy to pout.

Honestly Harry thought by giving the washer access to temporal technology he could reach in and collect clothes from the future, when they were already clean. Too bad instead he probably dropped their dirty laundry on someone's head, in some random point in time.

"Oh you just can't help yourself, can you?" said Jackie, laughing good-naturedly at her grandson.

"Don't want you thinking we're just here for the washer" said Rose, holding out a small trinket. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, err, what's it called?" she asked, looking to the Doctor for help.

"Bazoolium."

"Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather."

"I've got a surprise for you and all" said Jackie.

"Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks" Rose muttered.

"A surprise? Is it a present?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Harry" the Doctor lightly scolded, but Harry didn't seem to be listening.

"Guess who's coming to visit?" said Jackie, much to her grandson's disappointment. "You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know" said Rose.

"Oh go on, guess."

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!"

Jackie then ran into the kitchen leaving two very confused Time Lords and one very concerned daughter standing in her living room.

"She's gone mad" said Rose.

"Tell me something new" said the Doctor, earning a light hit in the arm.

"What's the problem?" asked Harry, he was curious to meet his great granddad.

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago." Rose explained. "Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum? What you just said about granddad"

Harry and the Doctor silently followed after Rose, who hurriedly followed Jackie into the kitchen, concerned for her mother's wellbeing.

"Any second now" Jackie smiled.

"But he passed away" Rose said gently. "His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then how can he come back?" asked Harry, he didn't think ghosts could exist outside the wizarding world.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Jackie, checking her watch. "Ten past. Here he comes."

To the time travelers' surprise an ethereal humanoid shape walked through the wall, stopping to stand next to Jackie.

"Here we are, then" Jackie said happily. "Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown? Oh and this is Harry her son. Your great-grandson."

"Let's go" the Doctor said quietly, pulling Harry and Rose towards the door.

Rushing out on to the street, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"They're everywhere!" the Doctor shouted.

There were ghosts everywhere, on every street corner, in the parks, in every driveway, on everyway byway, and none of the people were panicking. Children played, and people just went about their business as if it was all completely normal.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose cried, as one of the ghosts walked up behind the Time Lord.

The ghost walked through the Doctor, he made an uncomfortable noise, and shivered slightly but was otherwise fine.

"They haven't got long" said Jackie, walking up to the family. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, shift?" the Doctor demanded. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

"Oh he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?"

"Grandma, why isn't anyone scared?" asked Harry.

"Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

The ghosts disappeared just as sudden as they came. The Doctor, Rose, and Harry looked around, now more confused than ever, as even the Hogwarts ghosts actually had to 'physically' move from place to place.

* * *

Returning to the flat, the Doctor threw off his coat and stuck himself in front of the television, rapidly flipping through channels, as Rose and Harry sat quietly on the sofa with Jackie.

"It's all over the world" the Doctor said at last, switching the TV off. "When did it start?"

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down" said Jackie.

"No, I mean worldwide" the Time Lord clarified, rolling his eyes.

Harry couldn't help but giggle at the display, he always found it funny when his dad and grandma had moments like these.

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of **you** , thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky."

"Gran, earth tends to get a lot of attention" said Harry, feeling the need to explain their absence. "We can't be there for everything."

Jackie just smiled lovingly at her grandson, saying that she didn't mean anything by it. Though the Doctor had a feeling that he wasn't included in that sentiment. But like Harry said, even he couldn't be everywhere.

"What makes you think it's grandad?" Rose asked quietly.

"Just feels like him" Jackie shrugged. "There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"Wish I could, Mum but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort" she insisted. "You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets?" the Doctor asked.

"Sort of, yeah" Jackie said warily.

"Like a psychic link" he explained. "Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." Yep Jackie wasn't happy now.

"I'm sorry, Jackie" the Doctor said gently. "But there's no smell, no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But what about the Hogwarts ghosts?" Harry spoke up. "I mean what if this is how they formed?"

"Harry, the wizarding ghosts aren't really the traditional ghost. It's a lot like what we're seeing now but on a smaller scale. The magically charged wizarding world acts like a sort of magical cloud and sometimes wizards will upload a copy of their mental profile into it. They aren't real ghosts in the sense of departed spirits rather just an echo of someone long gone."

"Could this be like that?" asked Rose. "Could normal humans be tapping into this ghost cloud?"

"No this is different. You saw it the Hogwarts ghosts can't just blink out of existence like that. And the wizarding network is nowhere big enough for this." said the Doctor. "It's like they're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

The Doctor then left for the TARDIS, it was time to get to work.

"They're human" Jackie argued, wanting to believe this wasn't a threat. "You saw them. They look human."

"A lot of things look human, Mum" said Rose.

"And not all of them are nice" Harry added.

* * *

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds" said Rose, as she and Harry stepped into the TARDIS. They couldn't see the Doctor but the opening in the floor grating told them he was looking for something. "Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing."

"Who're you gonna call?!" the Doctor shouted, popping up from below the console floor, wearing a backpack with a hosepipe attachment.

"Ghost busters!" Harry and Rose shouted cheerfully.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

The Doctor and his family darted out of the TARDIS, and went about setting up three cone shaped devices in the nearby playground.

"When's the next shift?" he asked, turning to Jackie.

"Quarter to" she replied, checking her watch. "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin" said the Doctor, not looking up from his work.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" asked Rose.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this" Jackie complained. "Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Why do those magic lot get to see their loved ones but we don't?"

"Gran, they're just echoes" said Harry. "And a lot of the time they don't seem that happy. It's like they know they aren't whole. I don't think anything like that should happen to anyone."

"But this is different you said it yourself" she argued, looking towards the Doctor. "Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think that's horrific" said the Doctor, turning back to his work. "Harry, give us a hand."

Leading cable back into the TARDIS console, the Doctor pulled up a seat for his son as Rose and Jackie entered after them to watch.

"As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop" he explained. The Doctor then sent a new program to Harry's sonic, "If it doesn't work use the program I just sent you, setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"15B, eight second" Harry confirmed, always happy to take an active role in an investigation.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left."

"This one, right?" the younger Time Lord asked, pointing to a button on the console.

"Close" the Doctor smiled, seeing no harm in letting Harry try and figure out the console, he planned teaching him the finer details eventually anyway.

"Oh this one" the boy said confidently, smiling once his dad confirmed it.

"Yeah!" the elder Time Lord said excitedly. Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?" he asked, looking over at Jackie, who checked her watch and nodded. "Right, watch the line" he said quickly and ran out the door.

By this point the Doctor didn't need to say it out loud for Rose to know he wanted her to watch Harry just in case, and well Jackie just didn't have any interest in the work.

"What's the line doing?!" the Doctor shouted from outside.

"It's holding!" Harry yelled back, as Rose moved to help him watch the equipment.

"You even look like him" Jackie muttered.

"Well Harry is a Time Lord" said Rose, not understanding what her mother meant.

"No, I mean you. You've changed, and I don't just mean the aging thing."

It didn't come as a surprise to Rose that mother noticed the slowed aging effect of the Bad Wolf. After all Harry's obviously gotten older since they adopted him. Afraid things might turn badly, Rose pulled her mother off to the side to continue this conversation, away from her son's ears.

"What's wrong with that. I think I've changed for the better."

Perhaps under different circumstances Jackie would've disagreed but Rose was right in that she had changed from a shop girl, to a proud mother, who's family just so happened to save the world.

"I just want you to be happy" said Jackie.

"I am happy" said Rose. "Being with the Doctor and Harry, I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I just worry. I mean I know you two will never settle down."

Rose had to admit her mother had a point. Both she and the Doctor enjoyed their travels far too much to ever stop. Harry was the same way, having been raised in this nomadic lifestyle it was doubtful he'd ever really want to stop either.

"Here we got!" the Doctor shouted, breaking the tense moment.

"The scanner's working" Harry shouted back. "It reads 'delta one six'!"

They watched through the monitor as the Doctor trapped the ghost, trying to triangulate its point of origin. Once the ghost shift ended the Doctor collected his equipment and ran back into the TARDIS.

"I said so!" he shouted, coming over the console. "These ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-y!"

Setting the coordinates, the Doctor sent the TARDIS after the signal; they were heading straight for the source of the ghost problem.

"I like that. Allons-y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me. Both of you, why are you staring at me?"

Rose and Harry stared at the Doctor, both wearing sort of twisted smiles. It was left to Rose to explain. "My mum's still on board."

The Doctor shifted his gaze and spotted Jackie sitting in one of the coral struts. "If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his dad's horrified expression. Though the Doctor quickly recovered once the TARDIS had finished materializing.

"Rose" he said in a concerned voice, signaling for her to join him as he studied a monitor. The screen showed that they'd landed inside of a loading bay. The problem was that they were surrounded by armed forces.

"Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise" said the Doctor, sharing a look with Rose. "Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Harry and Jackie."

"You want me to stay in here while you get into god knows what" Rose huffed, following after him. "Besides my mum can watch Harry."

"So that's why you brought her" the Time Lord accused, seemingly forgetting there was no way for Rose to have known ahead about the soldiers.

"She didn't bring me. I was kidnapped!" Jackie argued.

"Dad, they have a lot of guns" said Harry, pointing back at the monitor. He had faith in his dad but he knew all it took was one trigger happy idiot and the Doctor would be wearing a new face.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" asked the Doctor, not waiting for an answer he continued. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine."

* * *

The instant the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS the soldiers' guns were on him, waiting for the slightest sign of aggression from the Time Lord.

"Oh! Oh, how marvelous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day" a woman cheered, walking to the front; her pants suit easily setting her apart from the soldiers.

To the Doctor's confusion the woman actually led the soldiers in applauding his arrival. Usually the bad guys weren't so welcoming.

"Err, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I should say. Hurray" the woman said enthusiastically.

"You, you've heard of me then?" That was definitely weird no one outside of UNIT and his former companions should know anything about him.

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the Tardis."

Once again the room erupted into applause.

"And you are?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?"

 _Good they don't seem to be interested in Harry._ "Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all" said the Doctor, reaching behind himself into the TARDIS, feeling around he ended up pulling out Jackie. "But here she is, Rose Tyler. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty" Jackie protested.

"Deluded. Bless, I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going."

"I'll show you where my ankle's going" Jackie muttered, as they were led into the facility.

* * *

"What do we do, Mum?" asked Harry, clearly worried about his dad and grandma.

Rose walked over to the Doctor's coat pulling out the psychic paper.

"I go investigate" said Rose. "You stay here."

Harry was about to argue when suddenly the entire TARDIS started to shake, with a quick glance at the Time Rotor confirmed that the time ship's engines weren't active, meaning something outside was moving them.

Rose and Harry then checked the monitors confirming that they were in fact being carried on the back of a moving truck. As they passed they managed to pick up that they were being held by what the woman, Yvonne Hartman, called the Torchwood Institute.

"Torchwood?" Harry muttered. "Isn't that the house where we saved Queen Victoria from a werewolf?"

"Yeah and it sounds like she didn't forget about it" said Rose.

Once the truck stopped Rose peaked out the TARDIS door, checking to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out, stopping to once again tell Harry to stay inside the TARDIS.

To his credit Harry actually did sit peacefully inside the TARDIS, a whole ten seconds longer than the last time one of his parents told him to stay where it was safe.

Making sure the coast was clear, Harry made use of his small stature and slipped into the building's air vents, using them to sneak around the Torchwood facility unseen.

* * *

Crawling through the vents Harry followed unnoticed after Yvonne and her soldiers as they led the Doctor and Jackie into a laboratory. One of the scientists walked up and the did the usual hero-worship those in the know tended to do, but Harry didn't care about that and neither did his dad. Instead all the attention was on a giant golden sphere floating in the center of the room.

 _What is that thing?_ Harry wondered. He hadn't seen anything like it in his studies so far.

Apparently Torchwood didn't have a clue either, Harry listened as the Torchwood scientist explained that all their instruments read that the sphere didn't exist, which was impossible, nothing not even magic could make something so solid yet exist outside of time and space like that. At least as far as Harry knew.

On his part the Doctor walked up to the sphere and began examining it with a pair of 3D glasses.

"Well Doctor?" asked Yvonne, wondering if he recognized the mysterious object.

"This is a Void Ship" said the Doctor.

"And what is that?"

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void."

"And what's the Void?" asked the Torchwood scientist.

"The space between dimensions" the Time Lord explained. "There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

Which begged the question, why build the ship in the first place? Who would willingly send themselves into the Void?

The Doctor wanted to send the Void Ship back but Yvonne proved herself to be just as arrogant as she appeared, insisting that they would harness its' power to fuel the restoration of the British Empire.

Yvonne then led them away saying she was going to show the Doctor where exactly the Void Ship had entered their dimension.

Harry would've moved to follow but found himself fascinated by the Void Ship, wanting to study it for a bit longer. But then his luck ran out; the vent actually opened up beneath him dropping him into the arms of a waiting scientist.

"Our vents have motion sensors" the scientist explained.

A moment later Rose walked into the room, wearing a lab coat, her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Harry, who simply gave her a sheepish grin.

 _He is so grounded_ Rose thought angrily. "Good you found the intruder. I'll just deliver him to security" she told the scientist, flashing him the psychic paper for good measure.

Unfortunately, the Torchwood staff were all given basic psych training and the scientist caught Rose red-handed.

"Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in" the scientist ordered.

Samuel then turned around revealing himself to be Mickey!

"Doing it now, sir" said Mickey, subtly telling Rose and Harry to stay quiet.

The scientist then forced Harry and Rose into seats in front of a giant computer monitor, that turned on displaying Yvonne, Jackie, and the Doctor inside in her office.

"I assume they're yours" Yvonne said to the Doctor.

"Never seen them before in my life" the Time Lord lied.

"Good, then we can have them shot."

"Oh all right then, it was worth a try." They had called the Doctor's bluff and won. "That's…that's Rose Tyler and our son Harry, who I'm sure she told to stay in the TARDIS."

Harry once again grinned sheepishly; he knew that once they got out of there, he was so grounded.

And that's when it happened the Ghost Shift; apparently the Doctor had succeeded in convincing Yvonne to halt the shift but it didn't seem to matter anymore as the program was starting up on its own.

Adding to the chaos the Torchwood scientist reported that the Void Ship had activated, it was finally coming through all the way into their dimension and they couldn't stop it.

"We had them beat" said Mickey, abandoning his cover. "But then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we."

"Cybermen?" Harry asked. "The monsters you said Uncle Mickey stayed behind in the other dimension to fight?"

"That's right little man" said Mickey. "And these ghosts have been them crossing over into this world."

"But what's inside that sphere?" asked Rose.

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat."

"I missed you, Uncle Mickey" said Harry.

"We all did" said Rose. "Even the Doctor, though he'll never admit it."

"Missed you guys too" said Mickey, arming himself with a laser blaster. "Now let's blast them to hell."

"Samuel, what're you doing?" the Torchwood scientist demanded.

"His name's Mickey Smith. And he's defending the Earth" Harry declared, happy to see his uncle again after so long.

"Got that right" said Mickey.

But their confidence soon fell as it wasn't Cybermen that emerged from the Void Ship. It was something far worse.

"Oh my god" Rose gasped in horror.

"That's not Cybermen" said Mickey.

Harry wasn't sure what they were but what they said next would forever chill him to the bone.

" **Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"**


	20. Doomsday part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

" **Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

"Daleks!" Rose shouted suddenly, pulling Harry behind her. "You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it; how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks" Mickey said quickly. "Time War. Me too."

"Yeah and me." said the Torchwood scientist.

Harry had once asked his parents what had happened to the other Time Lords. He didn't know much about it but from what the Doctor had told him, there was a horrible battle, the Last Great Time War; fought between the Time Lords of Gallifrey and the Daleks of Skaro. Harry had imaged the Daleks to look like the stuff of nightmares. Nothing like the peppershakers with a plungers and eye-stocks.

For a moment, Harry thought that maybe his mother was mistaken but as the four creatures, led by a unique black colored one, descended from the Void Ship, he found himself practically suffocating under their cruel and sinister presence.

" **You will be necessary"** said the lead Dalek, the apparent leader. **"Report: What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"**

" **Status: Hibernation"** one of them replied, as they removed a large capsule of some sort.

" **Commence Awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."**

Two of the Daleks attached their suction cup appendages to the pod.

"The Daleks" Mickey whispered to Rose. "You said they were all dead."

"Never mind that" said Rose. "What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

* * *

In Yvonne's office, the Doctor was going crazy. The ghosts had revealed themselves to be Cybermen from the alternate universe passing into their world. And of course they had him and Jackie trapped in the office. If that wasn't bad enough Rose and Harry were down in the lab with the Void Ship. And if the Cybermen hadn't created the sphere that meant they were down there with whatever was and he was stuck here.

"What's down there?" Jackie asked fearfully. "Rose and Harry were in that room with the sphere. What's happened to them?"

"I don't know" the Time Lord snapped. Then he saw the tears welling in Jackie's eyes, reminding him it wasn't just his family in danger. "I'll find them. I brought you here, I promise you Jackie, look at me" he said, stooping to look her in the eyes. "I promise you. I give you my word. I will find them."

The look in the Doctor's eyes, made Jackie feel like she could believe him. The Doctor wasn't losing his family…never again.

* * *

" **Which of you is least important?"** said the Dalek leader.

"No we don't work like that" Rose said defiantly.

" **Designate the least important!"** it demanded.

"This is my responsibility" said the Torchwood scientist, stepping forward.

Rose tried to convince him to stop but the scientist just brushed her aside.

"My name is Rajesh Singh; I err…I am a representative of the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you…come through me. Leave these three alone."

" **You will knell"** the Dalek leader commanded.

"What for?" Rajesh asked.

" **Kneel"** the Dalek insisted.

Rajesh kneeled before the Dalek leader, as its fellow Daleks surrounded him.

" **The Daleks need information about current Earth history."**

"Yeah well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Land security..."

" **Speech is not necessary"** the Dalek interrupted. **"We will extract brainwave."**

Rajesh finally understood his situation as the red, gold, and grey Daleks positioned their suction arms around his head.

"Don't... I... I'll tell you everything you need." he begged. "No. No!"

Rose covered Harry's eyes as the Daleks' suction cups crushed Rajesh's skull. Mickey moved to try and save him but Rose held him, it was already too late. All that was left of Rajesh was ash.

" **His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts."**

"You didn't need to kill him!" Rose shouted furiously.

" **Neither did we need him alive"** said the Dalek.

" **Dalek Thay, investigate outside"** the lead Dalek ordered.

" **I obey."** said the gold Dalek (Thay), leaving the room.

"Dad never mentioned the Daleks having names" Harry whispered.

Though she also thought it strange for the Daleks to call each other by names, Rose decided not to comment on it in favor of not drawing the Daleks' attention to Harry. Suddenly the monitor once again came to life this time though instead of Yvonne, on the screen was a Cyberman.

* * *

The Doctor positioned himself just off to the side as the Cybermen established visual contact with the Torchwood lab. He needed to know what he was up against, if he was to have any chance of reaching Rose and Harry.

His hearts nearly stopped once he saw them; Rose and Harry in the hands of the Daleks. If he was to save his family, he'd have to find a way to defeat two of his deadliest enemies.

"Rose said about the Daleks" Jackie said fearfully. "She was terrified of them. What have they done to them, Doctor? Are they dead."

"Phone" he demanded, gritting his teeth. If the building's communication barrier was down, he should be able to get ahold of her.

"What?"

"Phone!" the Doctor repeated.

Careful to keep the Cybermen from noticing, Jackie handed her phone to the Doctor. He furiously dialed Rose's number, practically breaking down in relief when she picked up.

"She answered, they're alive" he whispered hoarsely. "Why haven't they killed them?"

"Well don't complain" Jackie spat.

"They must need something" the Doctor muttered to himself, ignoring Jackie. _If the Daleks need them, then Rose should be able to buy me some time._

" **We must protect the Genesis Ark"** he heard a Dalek say over the phone.

 _Genesis Ark?_ The Doctor put back on his 3D glasses and observed the scene on the laptop.

* * *

While the Doctor was trying to come up with a plan, and Rose was trying to keep attention of her, Harry, and Mickey. The Cybermen and the Daleks were having a dispute over their egos.

" **Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen"** said the Cyber Leader.

" **This is not war. This is pest control"** the Dalek leader declared.

" **We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"**

" **Four"**

" **You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"**

" **We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek."**

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock" Mickey commented.

"Hush" said Rose, preferring their enemies' attention be on each other rather than them.

" **You are superior in only one respect"** said the Dalek leader.

" **What is that?"** asked the Cyber Leader.

" **You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!"**

As the monitor shut off, the Doctor could be seen just behind the Cyber Leader.

" **Wait"** said the gray Dalek, just after the image cut out. **"Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy."**

Harry and Rose's hearts jumped with joy as they saw the Doctor's image on screen, clearly working on something that would save them.

" **The female and her offspring's heartbeats have increased"** the Black Dalek detected, moving closer to Rose and Harry. **"Identify him."**

"That's the Doctor!" Harry said confidently, causing the Black Dalek rolled back in obvious fear.

"Oh yeah" said Rose, making sure to keep herself between the Daleks and her son. "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

* * *

" **Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel"** the Cyber Leader ordered, pointing to Jackie and Yvonne.

"No, you can't do this!" Yvonne cried, as the Cybermen started dragging them away. "We surrendered! We surrendered!"

" **This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information"** said one of the Cybermen, referring to the Doctor.

"Stop them I don't want to go!" Jackie begged the Doctor. "You promised me! You gave me your word!"

"I demand you leave that woman alone!" the Doctor yelled, but they didn't stop "I won't help you if you hurt her." Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something."

" **You are proof"** said the Cyber Leader.

"Of what?" asked the Doctor.

" **That emotions destroy you."**

"Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

The Doctor dove for cover as suddenly a squad of heavily armed, black-clad commandos appeared in the office and blew the Cyber Leader to bits.

"Doctor? Good to see you again" said one of the commandos, helping the Time Lord to his feet.

"Jake?" it shouldn't have been possible for Jake to cross over from the parallel universe.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we."

* * *

"I could transport out of here," said Mickey, holding up the device he used to cross dimension. "But it only carries one and I'm not leaving you."

"Think you could give it to Harry?" asked Rose.

"Just what I was thinking."

"What? I'm not leaving you guys" Harry argued.

But when it came down to it, magic Time Lord or not, he was only ten. Harry was powerless to stop his uncle from forcing the device into his hands and teleporting Harry out of danger.

" **Dimensional transference detected"** said one of the Daleks. **"The female has transported her offspring."**

" **Where have you sent your offspring?!"** the Black Dalek demanded, zeroing in on Rose, who refused to say anything.

 _Just stay out of trouble until I come get you, Harry._


	21. Doomsday part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

"Mum!" Harry cried, as the dimensional hopper carried him away. The next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of a dark room, in what looked like the Torchwood building.

Along with being poorly lit, the room also looked like it had been ransacked; desks were flipped over and papers scattered all over the place. Despite the room's condition there was nothing to make Harry believe he successfully crossed dimensions. Then he noticed a window, where he saw the sky was filled with blimps.

 _Ok so I am in another dimension_ Harry acknowledged, gawking at the sea of airships.

"Harry?"

The boy turned to see the Doctor standing there with a group of soldiers and a man that Harry had only seen pictures of, his grandfather, Pete Tyler.

"Dad!" Harry cheered, running over to give the Doctor a hug. "We got to get back, mum and uncle Mickey are in trouble."

"His mother's Rose, isn't it?" asked Pete.

"Yes" said the Doctor. "This our son, Harry. And the longer you keep me here, the more danger you're putting Rose and Jackie in."

"I'm not that man, Doctor."

"Maybe you're right. The Pete Tyler, I met was willing to die for his daughter."

The Doctor's words didn't seem to have any effect on the man, instead he went on to explain what had happened since the last time the Time Lord and Rose had made contact with that dimension. That dimension had once been under the control of the Cybermen until the Doctor had arrived and since then they sealed them inside their own factories.

But the Cybermen had made plans. They infiltrated that dimension's version of Torchwood and used their technology to map themselves onto their world.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"Three years ago."

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second."

"It must be the mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once" said Harry.

"Exactly what I was thinking" the Doctor agreed.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff" said Pete. "Now I must ask you, Doctor, will you help us?"

"What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

"Yes!" Harry spoke up, before Peter could. "You're the Doctor, you can do anything."

"Maybe that's all I need" the Doctor smiled at Harry. "Off we go, then!"

* * *

"You know, Harry's going to steaming when he gets back" said Mickey.

"Well better mad than dead" said Rose.

The two humans watched as the Daleks focused on the Genesis Ark, announcing that it was ready for the final stage of its awakening.

" **Your handprint will open the Ark"** said the black Dalek, turning to Rose.

"Well tough, because I'm not doing it" she said, standing firm.

" **Obey or the male will die"** it threatened, aiming its gun at Mickey.

"Right you could do that, but if you do you'll never know what happened after you escaped the Time War" said Rose. "Don't you want to know what happened – what happened to the Emperor?"

" **The Emperor survived?"**

"Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha!"

" **YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute" said the Doctor, wearing his 3D glasses as he walked into the lab.

" **Alert, alert. You are the Doctor"** the Black Dalek cried.

" **Sensors report he is unarmed"** said another Dalek.

"That's me. Always" the Doctor grinned.

" **Then you are powerless"** said the Black Dalek.

"Not me. Never" said the Time Lord, taking off his glasses, moving to stand by Rose, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Oh, same old, you know" said Rose. "Had to send, Harry away to another dimension."

"Don't worry, I got him, he's safe" said the Doctor, now taking note of Mickey's presence. "And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you!"

"And you, boss" Mickey grinned, bumping fists with the Doctor.

" **Social interaction will cease!"** ordered one of the Daleks.

" **How did you survive the Time War?"** the Black Dalek demanded.

"By fighting. On the front line" said the Doctor, unleashing the Oncoming Storm. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!"

" **We had to survive"** the Dalek Leader justified.

"The last four Daleks in existence" said the Time Lord, eyeing the four. "So what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, they've got names" said Rose. "Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said Thay.

The Daleks then identified themselves as Thay, Jast, Caan, and the black Dalek, their leader was Sek.

"So that's it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing, they said it was yours" said Mickey, pointing to the Ark. "I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know" the Doctor said honestly. "Never seen it before.

"But it's Time Lord" Rose said lamely.

"Both sides had their secrets" he said, then turned back to the Daleks. "What is it? What have you done?"

" **Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy" said Sek.**

"What does that mean?" the Doctor pressed. "What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up" said Rose.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch" the Doctor leaned into Sek, mockingly. "Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

" **THE DOCTOR WILL OPEN THE ARK!"**

"The Doctor will not" the Time Lord mocked, laughing scornfully as he strolled away from the Dalek.

" **You have no way of resisting."**

"Well…you got me there" the Doctor said thoughtfully, as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Although…there's always this."

" **A sonic probe?"** Sek questioned.

"That's screwdriver" the Time Lord corrected.

" **It is harmless."**

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors."

The Doctor used his sonic to open the lab doors. All hell broke loose as Jake and his team, alongside a group of Cybermen, swarmed inside, attacking the Daleks with everything they had.

"Rose, get out!" the Doctor shouted, pushing her towards the door. Rose stumbled, only to be pulled up again by Pete. They exchanged a brief glance before bolting out the door, the others following close behind.

* * *

Once outside, Rose grew furious as she spotted Harry standing by the doors, sealing them shut with his sonic, as the last of their group made it out.

"What are you doing here!" she snapped, behind her the Doctor wore the same anger mixed with worry expression. "You were supposed to stay safe until I got you."

"Pete, said I could come" said Harry. He just couldn't bring himself to consider the man his grandfather, mostly because he didn't like how the man didn't care about putting their dimension in harm's way as long as his world was safe.

"Right, Jake, check the stairwell," said the Doctor, deciding there was no helping it now. "The rest of you, come on!"

As they took off running, Mickey confessed that during the escape he had accidentally fallen and touched the Genesis Ark.

"I just fell. I didn't mean it!" he yelled.

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun" the Doctor explained. "You've done us a favor. Now, run!"

They rounded a corner to see two Cybermen advancing on a frightened Jackie.

"Gran!" Harry cried, whipping out his sonic wand using it to shove the Cybermen against the far wall. But they were proving to be difficult to hold down as they used their cybernetically enhanced strength to fight against Harry's magic.

Seeing the boy's struggle, Pete quickly brought up his gun and blasted the Cybermen, leaving them dead on the floor. Jackie turned around with a smile, recognizing Harry's display of magic but when she saw who he was with she gasped.

"Pete?"

"Hello, Jacks" Pete said roughly.

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair" Jackie moaned. "Why him?"

"I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

"It's Pete from a different universe" the Doctor explained. "There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…."

"Oh, you can shut up" she snapped, and for once the Doctor did. But Jackie was still focused only on Pete. "Oh, you look old."

"You don't" Pete smiled.

"How can you be standing there?" Jackie asked.

Pete just shrugged.

"I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…"

"There was never anyone else." Rose and the Doctor shared a look as they watched the heartfelt (sort of) reunion. "Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought her up" said Pete. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah" Jackie agreed.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that…how rich?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he found his grandmother's behavior funny. Rose quickly told her son to shush as this was a very serious moment.

"Very" Pete smiled.

"I don't care about that" said Jackie. "How very?"

Rose rolled her eyes and this time didn't fault Harry as he laughed. Pete found it funny too as he let out the first real laugh he'd had in a long time.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here."

Harry made a face as Jackie and Pete embraced, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Hey, we have to stop the Daleks and the Cybermen!" he shouted, bringing an end to the scene.

"Little Man's right" said Mickey. "We got to do something, Boss."

"Right, well we better get moving" said the Doctor.

It was open war between the Cybermen and the Daleks as the Doctor and the others raced through the Torchwood facility.

"Dad, look!" Harry cried, pointing out a window where they could see the Daleks levitating outside carrying the Genesis Ark as they moved above the building. "What're they doing?"

"Time Lord science" the Doctor muttered. _What Time Lord science? What is it?_ "We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up" Jackie complained. "Believe me, I've done them all."

"We could always take the lift" said Jake, popping his head out, to their delight.

Making their way to the rift chamber they watched from the windows as the Daleks stopped their ascent. The Genesis Ark suddenly started to spin and the Doctor's eyes widened in horror as Daleks stared shooting out.

"Time Lord science" he muttered. "Bigger on the inside."

"Why would the Time Lords put the Daleks in there?" Harry asked.

"Because it's a prison ship" the Doctor explained.

"How many Daleks could fit in there?" Mickey asked.

"Millions."

The Doctor put on his 3D glasses and watched silently as the Daleks began attacking not only the Cybermen but the human inhabitants of the city as well. Once Canary Warf fell the rest of the world would be sure to fall with it. He already knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

In the back of his mind the Doctor noted that Pete was talking to Jackie about going back to his world, they'd be safe from the Cybermen and the Daleks. The very same plan he was thinking for Rose and Harry. A part of him had always known this couldn't last, the little family he'd made for himself, and the happiness they brought him. Not after all he'd done, the universe had decided he hadn't suffered enough. Now he had to make a choice either break his hearts by sending them away forever or risk watching them die because he couldn't protect them.

 _It was nice while it lasted._

* * *

AN:I'll be taking down the poll so as to leave the results a surprise for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	22. Doomsday part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Swallowing his pain, the Doctor channeled it into his manic energy as he ran around the room setting everything up just as he needed it. All too soon everything was in place and he was ready to set his plan in motion.

"I'm ready" he announced. "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood."

The Doctor typed one last command into Yvonne's computer, opening the back wall revealing two levers embedded in the floor; it was where Torchwood controlled the ghost shifts.

"See those two levers" the Doctor continued, as the computer announced a system reboot. "Slam those down and close off both universes."

"But we can't just leave" Rose protested.

"What about the Daleks and the Cybermen?" asked Harry. It wasn't like his dad to just run off when people were in danger.

"They're part of the problem" said the Doctor, moving further into the room before spinning around to face them. "And that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?"

"What's with the glasses?" Rose and Harry asked together, allowing the manic energy to spread to them.

"I can see! That's what!" he shouted excitedly. "Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." The Doctor then handed his 3D glasses to Rose, who then passed them to Harry to allow him a turn. "I've been through it. Do you see look!"

Harry laughed a little as he watched the Doctor bob left and right, making the particles around him scatter around yet they never strayed far from him.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Void Stuff" the Doctor grinned.

"It's like background radiation" said Harry.

"Exactly" his dad smiled, then spun him around. "Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your grandmother. First time she's looked normal all in her life."

"Oi!" Jackie complained.

"But the Daleks lived inside the Void" the Doctor continued. "They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void Stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Harry cheered, following his dad's plan.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey asked.

"The dead space" the Doctor explained. "Some people call it 'Hell'."

"So…you're sending the Daleks and the Cybermen to Hell" said Mickey, putting on his dimension hopper. "Man I told you he was good" he said to Jake.

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void Stuff" said Rose, realizing a problem with the Doctor's plan. "We went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've got to go" he said, abandoning all pretense of excitement. "Back to Pete's world. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You and Harry will be safe there."

"And then you close it" said Pete, as tears started to build in Rose and Harry's eyes. "For good?"

The Doctor coughed and swallowed hard, and turned to Pete.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput" he explained, voice thick with pain.

"But you stay on this side" said Rose, just as much pain in her voice.

"But you'll get pulled in" Mickey interrupted.

"That's why I've got one last job for Harry" said the Doctor. "One of his sticking charms on my hand. Then all I have to do is hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life."

"And we're just supposed to go" Rose said softly.

"Yeah." It was killing the Doctor to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. It wasn't any easier to see it on Harry's face either.

"To another world, and we'll never see you again" said Harry, tears freely falling down his cheeks. "I won't do it!" he refused to help in a plan that would break up his family.

The Doctor kneeled down to Harry's eye level. "Harry, I know you think I can do anything. But the truth is I can't. This is the only way I can make sure you and your mum are safe."

"By locking us away forever" Rose said angrily. "That's not going to happen."

"Rose…"

"No, Doctor" she interrupted. "Do you remember when we first found Harry? You were so hesitant but we did it together. That's how we get through it all, you and me. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the stuff of legends. Against whatever the universe throws at us. Raising our boy, the very best way we can. We're a family Doctor and we're not going anywhere."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the building as the entire structure started to shake.

"We haven't got time to argue" said Pete. "The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us."

"We're not going!" Rose and Harry shouted.

"I'm not going without them" Jackie said just as stubbornly.

"Oh, my God. We're going!" Pete shouted, now at his wits end. But Jackie wouldn't back down.

"I've had years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her."

"You've got to" said Rose. As much as she would miss her mother, this was her chance to be reunited with Pete and she didn't want her to miss that.

"Well that's tough!" Jackie refused.

"Mum, you don't have to look after me anymore. I had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me and Harry. We're a family, Mum and I love them. I made my choice and it's the same one you'd make for me."

Rose caught Pete, pulling a dimension hopper out of his pocket. Harry saw this too and cautiously turned to his dad, afraid he'd do the same thing to him and his mother. To his relief though the Doctor's eyes were red and pain filled, his hands were empty.

Satisfied Harry ran forward and joined Rose in giving Jackie a tight hug, releasing her just as Pete grabbed on and activated the dimension hopper, carrying them away.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to send me away again" said Rose, turning back to the Doctor, reminding him of the last adventure of his 9th incarnation.

"You would've just come back" he said, tearfully. He only hoped this bought of selfishness wouldn't backfire on him. "But once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother."

"You're my family too, Doctor and I'm never going to leave you. And I'm sure Harry will come visit us when he's running around the universe on his own someday" she added jokingly.

And just like that the Doctor was all business again.

"Right, those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six."

"I'm on it!" Harry shouted, running over to the computers.

They worked quickly ignoring the Cybermen threat advancing up the building. Finally, the Doctor entered one last command and the computer system announced the levers were operational as he allowed himself a grin.

"That's more like is, bit of smile!" Rose smiled. "The old team!"

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff" said the Doctor, as they moved into position. "Shiver and Shake!"

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake."

"Hey!" Harry whined, as he started casting the sticking charm to the walls. "How come I don't get a name?"

The Doctor and Rose grinned as they enjoyed the childish display.

"Ok, how about Shimmer" Rose suggested, laughing at the disgusted look on her son's face.

"Oh yes, lovely" said the Doctor. "Shimmer suits him just fine."

"Never mind" Harry grumbled. "I don't need a name."

Then came the moment of truth. The Void burst open and began pulling in every Dalek and Cyberman. Though they weren't nearly as infected with it, the Doctor, Rose, and Harry were still covered in Void Stuff leaving them vulnerable to the vacuum like effect.

"Just hold on!" the Doctor shouted, noticing vacuum effect was starting to overpower Harry's spell.

In droves the hostile aliens were all drawn back into the Void. As the breach slowly began to close it seemed like everything was going to work out smoothly when suddenly the sticking charms gave out. The Doctor was quickly able to latch onto a desk as he was passed, reaching out he just able to catch onto Harry, but his arms were too short to do the same for Rose.

"Rose/Mum!" they cried out in anguish as Rose fell towards the breach.

But then suddenly like so many before them their hearts were filled with hope as a familiar sound filled the room, even over the sound of the breach as the TARDIS materialized between Rose and the Void catching her just as the breach closed behind her.

So relieved that they were all safe and together, they had ignored the question of how the TARDIS had piloted herself in favor of a family hug, filled with love and the desperate need to know everything was ok.

That is until Harry backed away in disgust when his parents started to kiss. Intelligent though he may be, he was still ten. Not wanting to be forced to watch that go on, Harry walked into the TARDIS and was surprised to find someone leaning against the console.

"Hello, Sweetie."

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Concerned by their son's sudden outburst the Doctor and Rose rushed inside to see it was in fact Hermione standing at the controls.

It was an older Hermione though around the age of fourteen if the Doctor had to guess.

"Ok, how you here?" the Doctor asked. "And how do you know how to fly my TARDIS?"

Hermione hummed as she seemed to be thinking about whether or not to answer. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Well here's the answer to question 1" she smirked, displaying a vortex manipulator strapped to her arm. "As for question 2; I learned from the greatest TARDIS piolet in history…."

The Doctor adopted a smug look and puffed his chest out.

"Harry."

Rose and Harry laughed at the blow to the Doctor's ego, as the Time Lord looked offended. Before they could ask any more questions, Hermione activated her vortex manipulator and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

After roughly three weeks the TARDIS was set orbiting around a supernova, using its power to send a message cross the last crack between dimension to Jackie to allow Rose and Harry to say their goodbyes.

When it worked Jackie appeared as a hologram inside the control room, appearing slightly transparent.

The Doctor watched sadly as the daughter and grandson said their goodbyes. But there was nothing he could do – not without risking the destruction of both universes anyway.

Apparently after going through the pain of being separated from her daughter and grandson, Jackie eventually made peace with Pete and had begun/resumed their relationship. Jackie was even going to have another baby soon.

As the time limit for the connection neared Jackie did have one message for the Doctor.

"Doctor, you better keep them safe and you keep her happy" Jackie threatened. "Or I promise I break whatever universe I have to just to slap you."

"You have my word, Jackie" said the Doctor, actually believing she would.

"Tell the baby stories about us Mum" said Rose. "Tell him the story of his big sister, his nephew, and the daft old alien in their big blue box."

"I will" Jackie promised, before finally fading away, as the connection cut off.

While Harry was going to miss his grandmother it didn't hit him nearly as hard as it did Rose, who finally allowed herself to cry over the loss of her mother, taking solace in the fact she was alive and happy in Pete's world.

Wanting to give what comfort he could the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, that was quickly brought to an end when he felt Harry tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked, but his just wordlessly pointed across the room, where they found a redheaded woman in a wedding dress standing by the doors.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"What?" the Doctor asked, completely stunned.

"Where?" Rose started, looking around. How did she get here?

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What the hell is this place?!" the woman shouted.

"What?!" the Doctor shouted.

* * *

AN: And there you have it. This family is staying together! Thanks for reading.


End file.
